Il nome della rosa/Primo giorno
Umberto Eco. IL NOME DELLA ROSA. Naturalmente, un manoscritto. PRIMO GIORNO. Prima. Dove si arriva ai piedi dell'abbazia e Guglielmo d… prova di grande acume. Terza. Dove Guglielmo ha una istruttiva conversazione con l'Abate. Sesta. Dove Adso ammira il portale della chiesa e Guglielmo ritrova Ubertino da Casale. Verso nona. Dove Guglielmo ha un dialogo dottissimo con Severino erborista. Dopo nona. Dove si visita lo scriptorium e si conoscono molti studiosi, copisti e rubricatori nonch‚ un vegliardo cieco che attende l'Anticristo. Vespri. Dove si visita il resto dell'abbazia, Guglielmo trae alcune conclusioni sulla morte di Adelmo, si parla col fratello vetraio di vetri per leggere e di fantasmi per chi vuol leggere troppo. Compieta. Dove Guglielmo e Adso godono della lieta ospitalit… dell'Abate e della corrucciata conversazione di Jorge. SECONDO GIORNO. Mattutino. Dove poche ore di mistica felicit… sono interrotte da un sanguinosissimo evento. Prima. Dove Bencio da Upsala confida alcune cose, altre ne confida Berengario da Arundel e Adso apprende cosa sia la vera penitenza. Terza. Dove si assiste a una rissa tra persone volgari, Aymaro da Alessandria fa alcune allusioni e Adso medita sulla santit… e sullo sterco del demonio. Poi Guglielmo e Adso tornano nello scriptorium, Guglielmo vede qualcosa d'interessante, ha una terza conversazione sulla liceit… del riso, ma in definitiva non pu• guardare dove vorrebbe. Sesta. Dove Bencio fa uno strano racconto da cui si apprendono cose poco edificanti sulla vita dell'abbazia. Nona. Dove l'Abate si mostra fiero delle ricchezze della sua abbazia e timoroso degli eretici, e alla fine Adso dubita di aver fatto male ad andare per il mondo. Dopo vespri. Dove, malgrado il capitolo sia breve, il vegliardo Alinardo dice cose assai interessanti sul labirinto e sul modo di entrarvi. Compieta. Dove si entra nell'Edificio, si scopre un visitatore misterioso, si trova un messaggio segreto con segni da negromante, e scompare, appena trovato, un libro che poi sar… ricercato per molti altri capitoli, n‚ ultima vicissitudine Š il furto delle preziose lenti di Guglielmo. Notte. Dove si penetra finalmente nel labirinto, si hanno strane visioni e, come accade nei labirinti, ci si perde. TERZO GIORNO. Da laudi a prima. Dove si trova un panno sporco di sangue nella cella di Berengario scomparso, ed Š tutto. Terza. Dove Adso nello scriptorium riflette sulla storia del suo ordine e sul destino dei libri. Sesta. Dove Adso riceve le confidenze di Salvatore, che non si possono riassumere in poche parole, ma che gli ispirano molte preoccupate meditazioni. Nona. Dove Guglielmo parla ad Adso del gran fiume ereticale, della funzione dei semplici nella chiesa, dei suoi dubbi sulla conoscibilit… delle leggi generali, e quasi per inciso racconta come ha decifrato i segni negromantici lasciati da Venanzio. Vespri. Dove si parla ancora con l'Abate, Guglielmo ha alcune idee mirabolanti per decifrare l'enigma del labirinto, e ci riesce nel modo pi— ragionevole. Poi si mangia il casio in pastelletto. Dopo compieta. Dove Ubertino racconta ad Adso la storia di fra Dolcino, altre storie Adso rievoca o legge in biblioteca per conto suo, e poi gli accade di avere un incontro con una fanciulla bella e terribile come un esercito schierato a battaglia. Notte. Dove Adso sconvolto si confessa con Guglielmo e medita sulla funzione della donna nel piano della creazione, poi per• scopre il cadavere di un uomo. QUARTO GIORNO. Laudi. Dove Guglielmo e Severino esaminano il cadavere di Berengario, scoprono che ha la lingua nera, cosa singolare per un annegato. Poi discutono di veleni dolorosissimi e di un furto remoto. Prima. Dove Guglielmo induce prima Salvatore e poi il cellario a confessare il loro passato, Severino ritrova le lenti rubate, Nicola porta quelle nuove e Guglielmo con sei occhi va a decifrare il manoscritto di Venanzio. Terza. Dove Adso si dibatte nei patimenti d'amore, poi arriva Guglielmo col testo di Venanzio, che continua a rimanere indecifrabile anche dopo esser stato decifrato Sesta. Dove Adso va a cercar tartufi e trova i minoriti in arrivo, questi colloquiano a lungo con Guglielmo e Ubertino e si apprendono cose molto tristi su Giovanni Ventiduesimo. Nona. Dove arrivano il cardinale del Poggetto, Bernardo Gui e gli altri uomini di Avignone, e poi ciascuno fa cose diverse. Vespri. Dove Alinardo sembra dare informazioni preziose e Guglielmo rivela il suo metodo per arrivare a una verit… probabile attraverso una serie di sicuri errori. Compieta. Dove Salvatore parla di una mag a portentosa. Dopo compieta. Dove si visita di nuovo il labirinto, si arriva alla soglia del finis Africae ma non ci si pu• entrare perch‚ non si sa cosa siano il primo e il settimo dei quattro, e infine Adso ha una ricaduta, peraltro assai dotta, nella sua malattia d'amore. Notte. Dove Salvatore si fa miseramente scoprire da Bernardo Gui, la ragazza amata da Adso viene presa come strega e tutti vanno a letto pi— infelici e preoccupati di prima. QUINTO GIORNO. Prima. Dove ha luogo una fraterna discussione sulla povert… di Ges—. Terza. Dove Severino parla a Guglielmo di uno strano libro e Guglielmo parla ai legati di una strana concezione del governo temporale. Sesta. Dove si trova Severino assassinato e non si trova pi— il libro che lui aveva trovato. Nona. Dove si amministra la giustizia e si ha la imbarazzante impressione che tutti abbiano torto. Vespri. Dove Ubertino si d… alla fuga, Bencio incomincia a osservare le leggi e Guglielmo fa alcune riflessioni sui vari tipi di lussuria incontrati quel giorno. Compieta. Dove si ascolta un sermone sulla venuta dell'Anticristo e Adso scopre il potere dei nomi propri. SESTO GIORNO. Mattutino. Dove i principi sederunt, e Malachia stramazza al suolo. Laudi. Dove viene eletto un nuovo cellario ma non un nuovo bibliotecario. Prima. Dove Nicola racconta tante cose, mentre si visita la cripta del tesoro. Terza. Dove Adso, ascoltando il "Dies irae", ha un sogno o visione che dir si voglia. Dopo terza. Dove Guglielmo spiega ad Adso il suo sogno. Sesta Dove si ricostruisce la storia dei bibliotecari e si ha qualche notizia in pi— sul libro misterioso. Nona. Dove l'Abate si rifiuta di ascoltare Guglielmo, parla del linguaggio delle gemme e manifesta il desiderio che non si indaghi pi— su quelle tristi vicende. Tra vespro e compieta. Dove in breve si racconta di lunghe ore di smarrimento. Dopo compieta. Dove, quasi per caso, Guglielmo scopre il segreto per entrare nel finis Africae. SETTIMO GIORNO. Notte. Dove, a riassumere le rivelazioni prodigiose di cui qui si parla, il titolo dovrebbe essere lungo quanto il capitolo, il che Š contrario alte consuetudini. Notte. Dove avviene l'ecpirosi e a causa della troppa virt— prevalgono le forze dell'inferno. ULTIMO FOLIO. Naturalmente, un manoscritto. Il 16 agosto 1968 mi fu messo tra le mani un libro dovuto alla penna di tale abate Vallet, "Le manuscript de Dom Adson de Melk, traduit en fran‡ais d'aprŠs l'‚dition de Dom J. Mabillon" (Aux Presses de l'Abbaye de la Source, Paris, 1842). Il libro, corredato da indicazioni storiche invero assai povere, asseriva di riprodurre fedelmente un manoscritto del Quattordicesimo secolo, a sua volta trovato nel monastero di Melk dal grande erudito secentesco, a cui tanto si deve per la storia dell'ordine benedettino. La dotta trouvaille (mia, terza dunque nel tempo) mi rallegrava mentre mi trovavo a Praga in attesa di una persona cara. Sei giorni dopo le truppe sovietiche invadevano la sventurata citt…. Riuscivo fortunosamente a raggiungere la frontiera austriaca a Linz, di l mi portavo a Vienna dove mi ricongiungevo con la persona attesa, e insieme risalivamo il corso del Danubio. In un clima mentale di grande eccitazione leggevo, affascinato, la terribile storia di Adso da Melk, e tanto me ne lasciai assorbire che quasi di getto ne stesi una traduzione, su alcuni grandi quaderni della Papeterie Joseph Gibert, su cui Š tanto piacevole scrivere se la penna Š morbida. E cos facendo arrivammo nei pressi di Melk, dove ancora, a picco su un'ansa del fiume, si erge il bellissimo Stift pi— volte restaurato nei secoli. Come il lettore avr… immaginato, nella biblioteca del monastero non trovai traccia del manoscritto di Adso. Prima di arrivare a Salisburgo, una tragica notte in un piccolo albergo sulle rive del Mondsee, il mio sodalizio di viaggio bruscamente si interruppe e la persona con cui viaggiavo scomparve portando seco il libro dell'abate Vallet, non per malizia, ma a causa del modo disordinato e abrupto con cui aveva avuto fine il nostro rapporto. Mi rimase cos una serie di quaderni manoscritti di mio pugno, e un gran vuoto nel cuore. Alcuni mesi dopo a Parigi decisi di andare a fondo nella mia ricerca. Delle poche notizie che avevo tratto dal libro francese, mi rimaneva il riferimento alla fonte, eccezionalmente minuto e preciso: "Vetera analecta", sive "collectio veterum aliquot operum" & opusculorum omnis generis, carminum, epistolarum, diplomaton, epitaphiotum, &, "cum itinere germanico", adnotationibus aliquot disquisitionibus R.P.D. Joannis Mabillon, Presbiteri ac Monachi Ord. Sancti Benedicti e Congregatione S. Mauri. " Nova Editio" cui accessere "Mabilonii" vita & aliquot opuscula, scilicet Dissertatio de "Pane Eucharistico, Azymo et Fermentato", ad Eminentiss. Cardinalem "Bona". Subjungitur opusculum "Eldefonsi" Hispaniensis Episcopi de eodem argumento "Et Eusebii" Romani ad "Theophilum" Gallum epistola, "De cultu sanctorum ignotorum", Parisiis, apud Levesque, ad Pontem S. Michaelis, MDCCXXI, cum privilegio Regis. Trovai subito i "Vetera Analecta" alla biblioteca Sainte GeneviŠve, ma con mia grande sorpresa l'edizione reperita discordava per due particolari: anzitutto l'editore, che era Montalant, ad Ripam P.P. Augustinianorum (prope Pontem S. Michaelis) e poi la data, di due anni posteriore. Inutile dire che questi "analecta" non contenevano alcun manoscritto di Adso o Adson da Melk e si tratta anzi, come ciascuno pu• controllare, di una raccolta di testi di media e breve lunghezza, mentre la storia trascritta dal Vallet si estendeva per alcune centinaia di pagine. Consultai all'epoca medievalisti illustri come il caro e indimenticabile Etienne Gilson, ma fu chiaro che gli unici "Vetera Analecta" erano quelli che avevo visto a Sainte GeneviŠve. Una puntata all'Abbaye de la Source, che sorge nei dintorni di Passy, e una conversazione con l'amico Dom Arne Lahnestedt mi convinsero altres che nessun abate Vallet aveva pubblicato libri coi torchi (peraltro inesistenti) dell'abbazia. E' nota la trascuratezza degli eruditi francesi nel dare indicazioni bibliografiche di qualche attendibilit…, ma il caso superava ogni ragionevole pessimismo. Incominciai a ritenere che mi fosse capitato tra le mani un falso. Ormai lo stesso libro del Vallet era irrecuperabile (o almeno non ardivo andarlo a richiedere a chi me lo aveva sottratto). E non mi rimanevano che le mie note, delle quali cominciavo ormai a dubitare. Vi sono momenti magici, di grande stanchezza fisica e intensa eccitazione motoria, in cui si danno visioni di persone conosciute in passato ("en me retra‡ant ces details, j'en suis … me demander s'ils sont r‚els, ou bien si je les ai rˆv‚s"). Come appresi pi— tardi dal bel libretto dell'Abb‚ de Bucquoy, si danno altres visioni di libri non ancora scritti. Se non fosse successo qualcosa di nuovo sarei ancora qui a domandarmi da dove venga la storia di Adso da Melk, senonch‚ nel 1970, a Buenos Aires, curiosando sui banchi di un piccolo libraio antiquario in Corrientes, non lontano dal pi— insigne Patio del Tango di quella grande strada, mi capit• tra le mani la versione castigliana di un libretto di Milo Temesvar, "Dell'uso degli specchi nel gioco degli scacchi," che gi… avevo avuto occasione di citare (di seconda mano) nel mio "Apocalittici e integrati", recensendo il suo pi— recente "I venditori di Apocalisse". Si trattava della traduzione dell'ormai introvabile originale in lingua georgiana (Tibilisi, 1934) e quivi, con mia grande sorpresa, lessi copiose citazioni dal manoscritto di Adso, salvo che la fonte non era n‚ il Vallet n‚ il Mabillon, bens padre Athanasius Kircher (ma quale opera?). Un dotto che non ritengo opportuno nominare mi ha poi assicurato che (e citava indici a memoria) il grande gesuita non ha mai parlato di Adso da Melk. Ma le pagine di Temesvar erano sotto i miei occhi e gli episodi a cui si riferiva erano assolutamente analoghi a quelli del manoscritto tradotto dal Vallet (in particolare, la descrizione del labirinto non lasciava luogo ad alcun dubbio). Checch‚ ne abbia poi scritto Beniamino Placido, ("La Repubblica", 22 settembre 1977) l'abate Vallet era esistito e cos certamente Adso da Melk. Ne conclusi che le memorie di Adso sembravano giustamente partecipare alla natura degli eventi di cui egli narra: avvolte da molti e imprecisi misteri, a cominciare dall'autore, per finire alla collocazione dell'abbazia di cui Adso tace con tenace puntigliosit…, cos che le congetture permettono di disegnare una zona imprecisa tra Pomposa e Conques, con ragionevoli probabilit… che il luogo sorgesse lungo il dorsale appenninico, tra Piemonte, Liguria e Francia (come dire tra Lerici e Turbia). Quanto all'epoca in cui si svolgono gli eventi descritti, siamo alla fine del novembre 1327; quando invece scriva l'autore Š incerto. Calcolando che si dice novizio nel '27 e ormai vicino alla morte quando stende le sue memorie, possiamo congetturare che il manoscritto sia stato stilato negli ultimi dieci o vent'anni del Quattordicesimo secolo. A ben riflettere, assai scarse erano le ragioni che potessero inclinarmi a dare alle stampe la mia versione italiana di una oscura versione neogotica francese di una edizione latina secentesca di un'opera scritta in latino da un monaco tedesco sul finire del trecento. Anzitutto, quale stile adottare? La tentazione di rif…rmi a modelli italiani dell'epoca andava respinta come del tutto ingiustificata: non solo Adso scrive in latino, ma Š chiaro da tutto l'andamento del testo che la sua cultura (o la cultura dell'abbazia che cos chiaramente lo influenza) Š molto pi— datata; si tratta chiaramente di una somma plurisecolare di conoscenze e di vezzi stilistici che si collegano alla tradizione basso medievale latina. Adso pensa e scrive come un monaco rimasto impermeabile alla rivoluzione del volgare, legato alle pagine ospitate nella biblioteca di cui narra, formatosi su testi patristicoscolastici, e la sua storia (al di l… dei riferimenti ed avvenimenti del Quattordicesimo secolo, che pure Adso registra tra mille perplessit…, e sempre per sentito dire) avrebbe potuto essere scritta, quanto a lingua e a citazioni erudite, nel Dodicesimo o nel Tredicesimo secolo. D'altra parte Š indubbio che nel tradurre nel suo francese neogotico il latino di Adso, il Vallet abbia introdotto di suo varie licenze, e non sempre soltanto stilistiche. Per esempio i personaggi parlano talora delle virt— delle erbe rifacendosi chiaramente a quel libro dei segreti attribuito ad Alberto Magno che ebbe nei secoli infiniti rifacimenti. E' certo che Adso lo conoscesse, ma rimane il fatto che egli ne cita dei brani che riecheggiano troppo letteralmente vuoi ricette di Paracelso vuoi chiare interpolazioni di un'edizione dell'Alberto di sicura epoca Tudor. ("Liber aggregationis seu liber secretorum Alberti Magni", Londinium, juxta pontem qui vulgariter dicitur Flete brigge, MccccLxxxv) D'altra parte ho appurato in seguito che ai tempi in cui il Vallet trascriveva (?) il manoscritto di Adso, circolava a Parigi un'edizione settecentesca del "Grand" e del "Petit Albert" ("Les admirables secrets d'Albert le Grand", A Lyon, Chez les H‚ritiers Beringos, Fratres, … l'Enseigne d'Agrippa, MDCCLXXV; "Secrets merveilleux de la Magie Naturelle et Cabalistique du Petit Albert", A Lyon, ibidem, MDCCXXIX) ormai irrimediabilmente inquinata. Tuttavia, come essere sicuri che il testo a cui si rifacevano Adso o i monaci di cui egli annotava i discorsi, non contenesse, tra glosse, scolii e appendici varie, anche annotazioni che poi avrebbero nutrito la cultura posteriore? Infine, dovevo conservare in latino i passaggi che lo stesso abate Vallet non ritenne opportuno tradurre, forse per conservare l'aria del tempo? Non v'erano giustificazioni precise per farlo, se non un senso, forse malinteso, di fedelt… alla mia fonte... Ho eliminato il soverchio, ma qualcosa ho lasciato. E temo di aver fatto come i cattivi romanzieri che, mettendo in scena un personaggio francese, gli fanno dire "parbleu!" e "la femme, ah! la femme!" In conclusione, sono pieno di dubbi. Proprio non so perch‚ mi sia deciso a prendere il coraggio a due mani e a presentare come se fosse autentico il manoscritto di Adso da Melk. Diciamo: un gesto di innamoramento. O, se si vuole, un modo per liberarmi da numerose e antiche ossessioni. Trascrivo senza preoccupazioni di attualit…. Negli anni in cui scoprivo il testo dell'abate Vallet circolava la persuasione che si dovesse scrivere solo impegnandosi sul presente, e per cambiare il mondo. A dieci e pi— anni di distanza Š ora consolazione dell'uomo di lettere (restituito alla sua altissima dignit…) che si possa scrivere per puro amor di scrittura. E cos ora mi sento libero di raccontare, per semplice gusto fabulatorio, la storia di Adso da Melk, e provo conforto e consolazione nel ritrovarla cos incommensurabilmente lontana nel tempo (ora che la veglia della ragione ha fugato tutti i mostri che il suo sonno aveva generato), cos gloriosamente priva di rapporto coi tempi nostri, intemporalmente estranea alle nostre speranze e alle nostre sicurezze. Perch‚ essa Š storia di libri, non di miserie quotidiane, e la sua lettura pu• inclinarci a recitare, col grande imitatore da Kempis: "In omnibus requiem quaesivi, et nusquam inveni nisi in angulo cum libro." 5 gennaio 1980. Nota. Il manoscritto di Adso Š diviso in sette giornate e ciascuna giornata in periodi corrispondenti alle ore liturgiche. I sottotitoli, in terza persona, sono stati probabilmente aggiunti dal Vallet. Ma poich‚ sono utili a orientare il lettore, n‚ quest'uso si discosta da quello di molta letteratura in volgare di quel tempo, non ho ritenuto opportuno eliminarli. Una certa perplessit… mi hanno dato i riferimenti di Adso alle ore canoniche, perch‚ non solo la loro individuazione varia a seconda delle localit… e delle stagioni, ma con ogni probabilit… nel Quattordicesimo secolo non ci si atteneva con assoluta precisione alle indicazioni fissate da san Benedetto nella regola. Tuttavia, a orientamento del lettore, deducendo in parte dal testo e in parte confrontando la regola originaria con la descrizione della vita monastica data da Edouard Schneider in "Les heures b‚n‚dictines" (Paris, Grasset, 1925), credo ci si possa attenere alla seguente valutazione: Mattutino (che talora Adso chiama anche con l'antica espressione di Vigiliae). Tra le 2.30 e le 3 di notte. Laudi (che nella tradizione pi— antica erano dette Matutini). Tra le 5 e le 6 di mattina, in modo da terminare quando albeggia. Prima. Verso le 7.30, poco prima dell'aurora. Terza. Verso le 9. Sesta. Mezzogiorno (in un monastero dove i monaci non lavoravano nei campi, d'inverno, era anche l'ora del pasto). Nona. Tra le 2 e le 3 pomeridiane. Vespro. Verso le 4.30, al tramonto (la regola prescrive di far cena quando ancora non Š scesa la tenebra). Compieta. Verso le 6 (entro le 7 i monaci vanno a coricarsi). Il computo si basa sul fatto che nell'Italia settentrionale, alla fine di novembre, il sole si leva intorno alle 7.30 e tramonta intorno alle 4.40 pomeridiane. PROLOGO. In principio era il Verbo e il Verbo era presso Dio, e il Verbo era Dio. Questo era in principio presso Dio e compito del monaco fedele sarebbe ripetere ogni giorno con salmodiante umilt… l'unico immodificabile evento di cui si possa asserire l'incontrovertibile verit…. Ma videmus nunc per speculum et in aenigmate e la verit…, prima che faccia a faccia, si manifesta a tratti (ahi, quanto illeggibili) nell'errore del mondo, cos che dobbiamo compitarne i fedeli segnacoli, anche l… dove ci appaiono oscuri e quasi intessuti di una volont… del tutto intesa al male. Giunto al finire della mia vita di peccatore, mentre canuto senesco come il mondo, nell'attesa di perdermi nell'abisso senza fondo della divinit… silenziosa e deserta, partecipando della luce inconversevole delle intelligenze angeliche, trattenuto ormai col mio corpo greve e malato in questa cella del caro monastero di Melk, mi accingo a lasciare su questo vello testimonianza degli eventi mirabili e tremendi a cui in giovent— mi accadde di assistere, ripetendo verbatim quanto vidi e udii, senza azzardarmi a trarne un disegno, come a lasciare a coloro che verranno (se l'Anticristo non li preceder…) segni di segni, perch‚ su di essi si eserciti la preghiera della decifrazione. Il Signore mi conceda la grazia di essere testimone trasparente degli accadimenti che ebbero luogo all'abbazia di cui Š bene e pio si taccia ormai anche il nome, al finire dell'anno del Signore 1327 in cui l'imperatore Ludovico scese in Italia per ricostituire la dignit… del sacro romano impero, giusta i disegni dell'Altissimo e a confusione dell'infame usurpatore simoniaco ed eresiarca che in Avignone rec• vergogna al nome santo dell'apostolo (dico l'anima peccatrice di Giacomo di Cahors, che gli empi onorarono come Giovanni Ventiduesimo). Forse, per comprendere meglio gli avvenimenti in cui mi trovai coinvolto, Š bene che io ricordi quanto stava avvenendo in quello scorcio di secolo, cos come lo compresi allora, vivendolo, e cos come lo rammemoro ora, arricchito di altri racconti che ho udito dopo se pure la mia memoria sar… in grado di riannodare le fila di tanti e confusissimi eventi. Sin dai primi anni di quel secolo il papa Clemente Quinto aveva trasferito la sede apostolica ad Avignone lasciando Roma in preda alle ambizioni dei signori locali: e gradatamente la citt… santissima della cristianit… si era trasformata in un circo, o in un lupanare, dilaniata dalle lotte tra i suoi maggiori; si diceva repubblica, e non lo era, battuta da bande armate sottoposta a violenze e saccheggi. Ecclesiastici sottrattisi alla giurisdizione secolare comandavano gruppi di facinorosi e rapinavano con la spada in pugno, prevaricavano e organizzavano turpi traffici. Come impedire che il Caput Mundi ridiventasse, e giustamente, la meta di chi volesse indossare la corona del sacro romano impero e restaurare la dignit… di quel dominio temporale che gi… era stato dei cesari? Ecco dunque che nel 1314 cinque principi tedeschi avevano eletto a Francoforte Ludovico di Baviera come supremo reggitore dell'impero. Ma il giorno stesso, sull'opposta riva del Meno, il conte palatino del Reno e l'arcivescovo di Colonia avevano eletto alla stessa dignit… Federico d'Austria. Due imperatori per una sola sede e un solo papa per due: situazione che divenne, invero, fomite di grande disordine... Due anni dopo veniva eletto ad Avignone il nuovo papa, Giacomo di Cahors, vecchio di settantadue anni, col nome appunto di Giovanni Ventiduesimo, e voglia il cielo che mai pi— alcun pontefice assuma un nome ormai cos inviso ai buoni. Francese e devoto al re di Francia (gli uomini di quella terra corrotta sono sempre inclini a favorire gli interessi dei loro, e sono incapaci di guardare al mondo intero come alla loro patria spirituale), egli aveva sostenuto Filippo il Bello contro i cavalieri templari, che il re aveva accusato (credo ingiustamente) di delitti vergognosissimi per impadronirsi dei loro beni, complice quell'ecclesiastico rinnegato. Frattanto si era inserito in tutta quella trama Roberto di Napoli, il quale per mantenere il controllo della penisola italiana aveva convinto il papa a non riconoscere nessuno dei due imperatori tedeschi, e cos era rimasto capitano generale dello stato della chiesa. Nel 1322 Ludovico il Bavaro batteva il suo rivale Federico. Ancor pi— timoroso di un solo imperatore, come lo era stato di due, Giovanni scomunic• il vincitore, e questi di rimando denunci• il papa come eretico. Occorre dire che, proprio in quell'anno, aveva avuto luogo a Perugia il capitolo dei frati francescani, e il loro generale, Michele da Cesena, accogliendo le istanze degli "spirituali" (di cui avr• ancora occasione di parlare) aveva proclamato come verit… di fede la povert… di Cristo, che se aveva posseduto qualcosa coi suoi apostoli l'aveva avuto solo come usus facti. Degna risoluzione, intesa a salvaguardare la virt— e la purezza dell'ordine, ma essa spiacque assai al papa, che forse vi intravvedeva un principio che avrebbe messo a repentaglio le stesse pretese che egli, come capo della chiesa, aveva, di contestare all'impero il diritto di eleggere vescovi, accampando di converso per il sacro soglio quello di investire l'imperatore. Fossero queste o altre le ragioni che lo muovevano, Giovanni condann• nel 1323 le proposizioni dei francescani con la decretale "Cum inter nonnullos". Fu a quel punto, immagino, che Ludovico vide nei francescani, nemici ormai al papa, dei potenti alleati. Affermando la povert… di Cristo essi in qualche modo rinvigorivano le idee dei teologi imperiali, e cioŠ di Marsilio da Padova e Giovanni di Gianduno. E infine, non molti mesi prima degli eventi di cui sto narrando, Ludovico, che aveva raggiunto un accordo con lo sconfitto Federico, scendeva in Italia, veniva incoronato a Milano, entrava in conflitto coi Visconti, che pure lo avevano accolto con favore, poneva Pisa sotto assedio, nominava vicario imperiale Castruccio, duca di Lucca e Pistoia (e credo facesse male perch‚ non conobbi mai uomo pi— crudele, tranne forse Uguccione della Faggiola), e ormai si apprestava a scendere a Roma, chiamato da Sciarra Colonna signore del luogo. Ecco com'era la situazione quando io gi… novizio benedettino nel monastero di Melk fui sottratto alla tranquillit… del chiostro da mio padre, che si batteva al seguito di Ludovico, non ultimo tra i suoi baroni, e che ritenette saggio portarmi con s‚ perch‚ conoscessi le meraviglie d'Italia e fossi presente quando l'imperatore fosse stato incoronato in Roma. Ma l'assedio di Pisa lo assorb nelle cure militari. Io ne trassi vantaggio aggirandomi, un poco per ozio e un poco per desiderio di apprendere, per le citt… della Toscana, ma questa vita libera e senza regola non si addiceva, pensarono i miei genitori, a un adolescente votato alla vita contemplativa. E su suggerimento di Marsitio, che aveva preso a benvolermi, decisero di pormi accanto a un dotto francescano, frate Guglielmo da Baskerville, il quale stava per iniziare una missione che lo avrebbe portato a toccare citt… famose e abbazie antichissime. Divenni cos suo scrivano e discepolo al tempo stesso, n‚ ebbi a pentirmene, perch‚ fui con lui testimone di avvenimenti degni di essere consegnati, come ora sto facendo, alla memoria di coloro che verranno. Io non sapevo allora cosa frate Guglielmo cercasse, e a dire il vero non lo so ancor oggi, e presumo non lo sapesse neppure lui, mosso com'era dall'unico desiderio della verit…, e dal sospetto che sempre gli vidi nutrire che la verit… non fosse quella che gli appariva nel momento presente. E forse in quegli anni egli era distratto dai suoi studi prediletti da incombenze del secolo. La missione di cui Guglielmo era incaricato mi rimase ignota lungo tutto il viaggio, ovvero egli non me ne parl•. Fu piuttosto ascoltando brani di conversazioni, che egli ebbe con gli abati dei monasteri in cui ci arrestammo via via, che mi feci qualche idea sulla natura del suo compito. Ma non lo capii appieno sino a che non pervenimmo alla nostra meta, come poi dir•. Eravamo diretti verso settentrione, ma il nostro viaggio non procedette in linea retta e ci arrestammo in varie abbazie. Accadde cos che piegammo verso occidente mentre la nostra meta ultima stava a oriente, quasi seguendo la linea montana che da Pisa porta in direzione dei cammini di San Giacomo, soffermandoci in una terra che i terribili avvenimenti che poi vi avvennero mi sconsigliano di identificare meglio, ma i cui signori erano fedeli all'impero e dove gli abati del nostro ordine di comune accordo si opponevano al papa eretico e corrotto. Il viaggio dur• due settimane tra varie vicende e in quel tempo ebbi modo di conoscere (non mai abbastanza, come sempre mi convinco) il mio nuovo maestro. Nelle pagine che seguono non vorr• indulgere a descrizioni di persone se non quando l'espressione di un volto, o un gesto, non appariranno come segni di un muto ma eloquente linguaggio perch‚, come dice Boezio, nulla Š pi— fugace della forma esteriore, che appassisce e muta come i fiori di campo all'apparire dell'autunno, e che senso avrebbe oggi dire dell'abate Abbone che ebbe l'occhio severo e le guance pallide, quando ormai lui e coloro che lo attorniavano sono polvere e della polvere il loro corpo ha ormai il grigiore mortifero (solo l'animo, lo voglia Iddio, risplendendo di una luce che non si spegner… mai pi—)? Ma di Guglielmo vorrei dire, e una volta per tutte, perch‚ di lui mi colpirono anche le singolari fattezze, ed Š proprio dei giovani legarsi a un uomo pi— anziano e pi— saggio non solo per il fascino della parola e l'acutezza della mente, ma pur anche per la forma superficiale del corpo, che ne risulta carissima, come accade per la figura di un padre, di cui si studiano i gesti, e i corrucci, e se ne spia il sorriso senza che ombra di lussuria inquini questo modo (forse l'unico purissimo) di amore corporale. Gli uomini di una volta erano belli e grandi (ora sono dei bambini e dei nani), ma questo fatto Š solo uno dei tanti che testimoni la sventura di un mondo che incanutisce. La giovent— non vuole apprendere pi— nulla, la scienza Š in decadenza, il mondo intero cammina sulla testa, dei ciechi conducono altri ciechi e li fan precipitare negli abissi, gli uccelli si lanciano prima di aver preso il volo, l'asino suona la lira, i buoi danzano, Maria non ama pi— la vita contemplativa e Marta non ama pi— la vita attiva, Lea Š sterile, Rachele ha l'occhio carnale, Catone frequenta i lupanari, Lucrezio diventa femmina. Tutto Š sviato dal proprio cammino. Siano rese grazie a Dio che io a quei tempi acquisii dal mio maestro la voglia di apprendere e il senso della retta via, che si conserva anche quando il sentiero Š tortuoso. Era dunque l'apparenza fisica di frate Guglielmo tale da attirare l'attenzione dell'osservatore pi— distratto. La sua statura superava quella di un uomo normale ed era tanto magro che sembrava pi— alto. Aveva gli occhi acuti e penetranti; il naso affilato e un po' adunco conferiva al suo volto l'espressione di uno che vigili, salvo nei momenti di torpore di cui dir•. Anche il mento denunciava in lui una salda volont…, pur se il viso allungato e coperto di efelidi come sovente vidi di coloro nati tra Hibernia e Northumbria poteva talora esprimere incertezza e perplessit…. Mi accorsi col tempo che quella che pareva insicurezza era invece e solo curiosit…, ma all'inizio poco sapevo di questa virt— che credevo piuttosto una passione dell'animo concupiscibile, ritenendo che l'animo razionale non se ne dovesse nutrire, pascendosi solo del vero, di cui (pensavo) si sa gi… sin dall'inizio. Fanciullo com'ero, la cosa che di lui subito mi aveva colpito, erano certi ciuffi di peli giallastri che gli uscivano dalle orecchie, e le sopracciglia folte e bionde. Poteva egli avere cinquanta primavere ed era dunque gi… molto vecchio, ma muoveva il suo corpo instancabile con una agilit… che a me sovente faceva difetto. La sua energia pareva inesauribile, quando lo coglieva un eccesso di attivit…. Ma di tanto in tanto, quasi il suo spirito vitale partecipasse del gambero, recedeva in momenti di inerzia e lo vidi per ore stare sui suo giaciglio in cella, pronunciando a malapena qualche monosillabo, senza contrarre un solo muscolo del viso. In quelle occasioni appariva nei suoi occhi un'espressione vacua e assente, e avrei sospettato che fosse sotto l'impero di qualche sostanza vegetale capace di dar visioni, se la palese temperanza che regolava la sua vita non mi avesse indotto a respingere questo pensiero. Non nascondo tuttavia che, nel corso del viaggio, si era fermato talora sul ciglio di un prato, ai bordi di una foresta, a raccogliere qualche erba (credo sempre la stessa): e si poneva a masticarla con volto assorto. Parte ne teneva con s‚, e la mangiava nei momenti di maggior tensione (e sovente ne avemmo all'abbazia!). Quando una volta gli chiesi di che si trattasse, disse sorridendo che un buon cristiano pu• imparare talora anche dagli infedeli; e quando gli domandai di assaggiarne, mi rispose che, come per i discorsi, anche per i semplici ve ne sono di "paidikoi", di "ephebikoi" e di "gynaikeioi" e via dicendo, cos che le erbe che sono buone per un vecchio francescano non son buone per un giovane benedettino. Nel tempo che stemmo insieme non avemmo occasione di far vita molto regolare: anche all'abbazia vegliammo di notte e cademmo stanchi di giorno, n‚ partecipammo regolarmente gli uffici sacri. Di rado tuttavia, in viaggio, vegliava oltre compieta, e aveva abitudini parche. Qualche volta, come accadde all'abbazia, passava tutta la giornata muovendosi per l'orto, esaminando le piante come fossero crisopazi o smeraldi, e lo vidi aggirarsi per la cripta del tesoro guardando uno scrigno tempestato di smeraldi e crisopazi come fosse un cespuglio di stramonio. Altre volte stava un giorno intero nella sala grande della biblioteca sfogliando manoscritti come a cercarvi null'altro che il suo piacere (quando intorno a noi si moltiplicavano i cadaveri di monaci orrendamente uccisi). Un giorno lo trovai che passeggiava nel giardino senza alcun fine apparente, come se non dovesse render conto a Dio delle sue opere. Nell'ordine mi avevano insegnato ben altro modo di dividere il mio tempo, e glielo dissi. Ed egli rispose che la bellezza del cosmo Š data non solo dall'unit… nella variet…, ma anche dalla variet… nell'unit…. Mi parve una risposta dettata da ineducata empiria, ma appresi in seguito che gli uomini della sua terra definiscono spesso le cose in modi in cui pare che la forza illuminante della ragione abbia pochissimo ufficio. Durante il periodo che trascorremmo all'abbazia gli vidi sempre le mani coperte dalla polvere dei libri, dall'oro delle miniature ancora fresche, da sostanze giallastre che aveva toccato nell'ospedale di Severino. Pareva non potesse pensare se non con le mani, cosa che allora mi pareva pi— degna di un meccanico (e mi era stato insegnato che il meccanico Š moechus, e commette adulterio nei confronti della vita intellettuale a cui dovrebbe essere unito in castissimo sponsale): ma anche quando le sue mani toccavano cose fragilissime, come certi codici dalle miniature ancor fresche, o pagine corrose dal tempo e friabili come pane azzimo, egli possedeva, mi parve, una straordinaria delicatezza di tatto, la stessa che egli usava nel toccare le sue macchine. Dir• infatti che quest'uomo curioso portava seco, nella sua sacca da viaggio, strumenti che mai avevo visto prima di allora, e che egli definiva come le sue meravigliose macchine. Le macchine, diceva, sono effetto dell'arte, che Š scimmia della natura, e di essa riproducono non le forme ma la stessa operazione. Egli mi spieg• cos i portenti dell'orologio, dell'astrolabio e del magnete. Ma all'inizio temetti che si trattasse di stregoneria, e finsi di dormire certe notti serene in cui egli si poneva (in mano uno strano triangolo) a osservare le stelle. I francescani che avevo conosciuto in Italia e nella mia terra erano uomini semplici, sovente illetterati, e mi stupii con lui della sua sapienza. Ma egli mi disse sorridendo che i francescani delle sue isole erano di stampo diverso: "Ruggiero Bacone, che io venero quale maestro, ci ha insegnato che il piano divino passer… un giorno per la scienza delle macchine, che Š mag a naturale e santa. E un giorno per forza di natura si potranno fare strumenti di navigazione per cui le navi vadano unico homine regente, e ben pi— rapide di quelle spinte da vela o da remi; e vi saranno carri 'ut sine animali moveantur cum impetu inaestimabili, et instrumenta volandi et homo sedens in medio instrumenti revolvens aliquod ingenium per quod alae artificialiter compositae aerem verberent, ad modum avis volantis'. E strumenti piccolissimi che sollevino pesi infiniti e veicoli che permettano di viaggiare sul fondo del mare." Quando gli chiesi dove fossero queste macchine, mi disse che erano gi… state fatte nell'antichit…, e alcune persino ai tempi nostri: "Eccetto lo strumento per volare, che non vidi, n‚ conobbi chi lo avesse visto, ma conosco un sapiente che lo ha pensato. E si possono fare ponti che valichino i fiumi senza colonne o altro sostentamento e altre macchine inaudite. Ma non devi preoccuparti se non ci sono ancora, perch‚ non vuol dire che non ci saranno. E io ti dico che Dio vuole che ci siano, e certo son gi… nella sua mente, anche se il mio amico di Occam nega che le idee esistano in tal modo, e non perch‚ possiamo decidere della natura divina, ma proprio perch‚ non possiamo porle alcun limite." N‚ fu questa l'unica proposizione contraddittoria che gli sentii enunciare: ma anche ora che sono vecchio e pi— saggio di allora non ho definitivamente compreso come egli potesse aver tanta fiducia nel suo amico di Occam e giurare al tempo stesso sulle parole di Bacone, come era solito fare. E' pur vero che quelli erano tempi oscuri in cui un uomo saggio doveva pensare cose in contraddizione tra loro. Ecco, ho detto di frate Guglielmo cose forse insensate, quasi a raccogliere sin dall'inizio le impressioni sconnesse che ne ebbi allora. Chi egli fu, e cosa facesse, mio buon lettore, potrai forse meglio dedurre dalle azioni che oper• nei giorni che trascorremmo all'abbazia. N‚ ti ho promesso un disegno compiuto, bens un elenco di fatti (questi s ) mirabili e terribili. Cos conoscendo giorno per giorno il mio maestro, e trascorrendo le lunghe ore di marcia in lunghissimi conversari di cui, se il caso, dir• a poco a poco, giungemmo alle falde del monte su cui si ergeva l'abbazia. Ed Š ora che, come noi allora facemmo, a essa si approssimi il mio racconto, e possa la mia mano non tremare nell'accingermi a dire quanto poi accadde. PRIMO GIORNO. Prima. Dove si arriva ai piedi dell'abbazia e Guglielmo da prova di grande acume. Era una bella mattina di fine novembre. Nella notte aveva nevicato un poco, ma il terreno era coperto di un velo fresco non pi— alto di tre dita. Al buio, subito dopo laudi, avevamo ascoltato la messa in un villaggio a valle. Poi ci eravamo messi in viaggio verso le montagne, allo spuntar del sole. Come ci inerpicavamo per il sentiero scosceso che si snodava intorno al monte, vidi l'abbazia. Non mi stupirono di essa le mura che la cingevano da ogni lato, simili ad altre che vidi in tutto il mondo cristiano, ma la mole di quello che poi appresi essere l'Edificio. Era questa una costruzione ottagonale che a distanza appariva come un tetragono (figura perfettissima che esprime la saldezza e l'imprendibilit… della Citt… di Dio), i cui lati meridionali si ergevano sul pianoro dell'abbazia, mentre quelli settentrionali sembravano crescere dalle falde stesse del monte, su cui s'innervavano a strapiombo. Dico che in certi punti, dal basso, sembrava che la roccia si prolungasse verso il cielo, senza soluzione di tinte e di materia, e diventasse a un certo punto mastio e torrione (opera di giganti che avessero gran familiarit… e con la terra e col cielo). Tre ordini di finestre dicevano il ritmo trino della sua sopraelevazione, cos che ci• che era fisicamente quadrato sulla terra, era spiritualmente triangolare nel cielo. Nell'appressarvici maggiormente, si capiva che la forma quadrangolare generava, a ciascuno dei suoi angoli, un torrione eptagonale, di cui cinque lati si protendevano all'esterno quattro dunque degli otto lati dell'ottagono maggiore generando quattro eptagoni minori, che all'esterno si manifestavano come pentagoni. E non Š chi non veda l'ammirevole concordia di tanti numeri santi, ciascuno rivelante un sottilissimo senso spirituale. Otto il numero della perfezione d'ogni tetragono, quattro il numero dei vangeli, cinque il numero delle zone del mondo, sette il numero dei doni dello Spirito Santo. Per la mole, e per la forma, l'Edificio mi apparve come pi— tardi avrei visto nel sud della penisola italiana Castel Ursino o Castel dal Monte, ma per la posizione inaccessibile era di quelli pi— tremendo, e capace di generare timore nel viaggiatore che vi si avvicinasse a poco a poco. E fortuna che, essendo una limpidissima mattinata invernale, la costruzione non mi apparve quale la si vede nei giorni di tempesta. Non dir• comunque che essa suggerisse sentimenti di giocondit…. Io ne trassi spavento, e una inquietudine sottile. Dio sa che non erano fantasmi dell'animo mio immaturo, e che rettamente interpretavo indubitabili presagi iscritti nella pietra, sin dal giorno che i giganti vi posero mano, e prima che la illusa volont… dei monaci ardisse consacrarla alla custodia della parola divina. Mentre i nostri muletti arrancavano per l'ultimo tornante della montagna, l… dove il cammino principale si diramava a trivio, generando due sentieri laterali, il mio maestro si arrest• per qualche tempo guardandosi intorno ai lati della strada, e sulla strada, e sopra la strada dove una serie di pini sempreverdi formava per un breve tratto un tetto naturale, canuto di neve. "Abbazia ricca," disse. "All'Abate piace apparire bene nelle pubbliche occasioni." Abituato come ero a sentirlo fare le pi— singolari affermazioni, non lo interrogai. Anche perch‚, dopo un altro tratto di strada, udimmo dei rumori, e a una svolta apparve un agitato manipolo di monaci e di famigli. Uno di essi, come ci vide, ci venne incontro con molta urbanit…: "Benvenuto signore," disse, "e non vi stupite se immagino chi siete, perch‚ siamo stati avvertiti della vostra visita. Io sono Remigio da Varagine, il cellario del monastero. E se voi siete, come credo, frate Guglielmo da Bascavilla, l'Abate dovr… esserne avvisato. Tu," ordin• rivolto a uno del seguito, "risali ad avvertire che il nostro visitatore sta per entrare nella cinta!" "Vi ringrazio, signor cellario," rispose cordialmente il mio maestro, "e tanto pi— apprezzo la vostra cortesia in quanto per salutarmi avete interrotto l'inseguimento. Ma non temete, il cavallo Š passato di qua e si Š diretto per il sentiero di destra. Non potr… andar molto lontano perch‚, arrivato al deposito dello strame, dovr… fermarsi. E' troppo intelligente per buttarsi lungo il terreno scosceso..." "Quando lo avete visto?" domand• il cellario. "Non l'abbiamo visto affatto, non Š vero Adso?" disse Guglielmo volgendosi verso di me con aria divertila. "Ma se cercate Brunello, l'animale non pu• che essere l… dove io ho detto." Il cellario esit•. Guard• Guglielmo, poi il sentiero, e infine domand•: "Brunello? Come sapete?" "Suvvia," disse Guglielmo, "Š evidente che state cercando Brunello, il cavallo preferito dall'Abate, il miglior galoppatore della vostra scuderia, nero di pelo, alto cinque piedi, dalla coda sontuosa, dallo zoccolo piccolo e rotondo ma dal galoppo assai regolare; capo minuto, orecchie sottili ma occhi grandi. E' andato a destra, vi dico, e affrettatevi, in ogni caso. Il cellario ebbe un momento di esitazione, poi fece un segno ai suoi e si gett• gi— per il sentiero di destra, mentre i nostri muli riprendevano a salire. Mentre stavo per interrogare Guglielmo, perch‚ ero morso dalla curiosit…, egli mi fece cenno di attendere: e infatti pochi minuti dopo udimmo grida di giubilo, e alla svolta del sentiero riapparvero monaci e famigli riportando il cavallo per il morso. Ci passarono di fianco continuando a guardarci alquanto sbalorditi e ci precedettero verso l'abbazia. Credo anche che Guglielmo rallentasse il passo alla sua cavalcatura per permettere loro di raccontare quanto era accaduto. Infatti avevo avuto modo di accorgermi che il mio maestro, in tutto e per tutto uomo di altissima virt—, indulgeva al vizio della vanit… quando si trattava di dar prova del suo acume e, avendone gi… apprezzato le doti di sottile diplomatico, capii che voleva arrivare alla meta preceduto da una solida fama di uomo sapiente. "E ora ditemi," alla fine non seppi trattenermi, "come avete fatto a sapere?" "Mio buon Adso," disse il maestro. "E' tutto il viaggio che ti insegno a riconoscere le tracce con cui il mondo ci parla come un grande libro. Alano delle Isole diceva che omnis mundi creatura quasi liber et pictura nobis est in speculum e pensava alla inesausta riserva di simboli con cui Dio, attraverso le sue creature, ci parla della vita eterna. Ma l'universo Š ancor pi— loquace di come pensava Alano e non solo parla delle cose ultime (nel qual caso lo fa sempre in modo oscuro) ma anche di quelle prossime, e in questo Š chiarissimo. Quasi mi vergogno a ripeterti quel che dovresti sapere. Al trivio, sulla neve ancora fresca, si disegnavano con molta chiarezza le impronte degli zoccoli di un cavallo, che puntavano verso il sentiero alla nostra sinistra. A bella e uguale distanza l'uno dall'altro, quei segni dicevano che lo zoccolo era piccolo e rotondo, e il galoppo di grande regolarit… cos che ne dedussi la natura del cavallo, e il fatto che esso non correva disordinatamente come fa un animale imbizzarrito. L… dove i pini formavano come una tettoia naturale, alcuni rami erano stati spezzati di fresco giusto all'altezza di cinque piedi. Uno dei cespugli di more, l… dove l'animale deve aver girato per infilare il sentiero alla sua destra, mentre fieramente scuoteva la sua bella coda, tratteneva ancora tra gli spini dei lunghi crini nerissimi... Non mi dirai infine che non sai che quel sentiero conduce al deposito dello strame, perch‚ salendo per il tornante inferiore abbiamo visto la bava dei detriti scendere a strapiombo ai piedi del torrione orientale, bruttando la neve; e cos come il trivio era disposto, il sentiero non poteva che condurre in quella direzione." "S ," dissi, "ma il capo piccolo, le orecchie aguzze, gli occhi grandi..." "Non so se li abbia, ma certo i monaci lo credono fermamente. Diceva Isidoro di Siviglia che la bellezza di un cavallo esige 'ut sit exiguum caput et siccum prope pelle ossibus adhaerente, aures breves et argutae, oculi magni, nares patulae, erecta cervix, coma densa et cauda, ungularum soliditate fixa rotunditas'. Se il cavallo di cui ho inferito il passaggio non fosse stato davvero il migliore della scuderia, non spiegheresti perch‚ a inseguirlo non sono stati solo gli stallieri, ma si Š incomodato addirittura il cellario. E un monaco che considera un cavallo eccellente, al di l… delle forme naturali, non pu• non vederlo cos come le auctoritates glielo hanno descritto, specie se," e qui sorrise con malizia al mio indirizzo, "Š un dotto benedettino..." "Va bene," dissi, "ma perch‚ Brunello?" "Che lo Spirito Santo ti dia pi— sale in zucca di quel che hai, figlio mio!" esclam• il maestro. "Quale altro nome gli avresti dato se persino il grande Buridano, che sta per diventare rettore a Parigi, dovendo parlare di un bel cavallo, non trov• nome pi— naturale?" Cos era il mio maestro. Non soltanto sapeva leggere nel gran libro della natura, ma anche nel modo in cui i monaci leggevano i libri della scrittura, e pensavano attraverso di quelli. Dote che, come vedremo, gli doveva tornar assai utile nei giorni che sarebbero seguiti. La sua spiegazione inoltre mi parve a quel punto tanto ovvia che l'umiliazione per non averla trovata da solo fu sopraffatta dall'orgoglio di esserne ormai compartecipe e quasi mi congratulai con me stesso per la mia acutezza. Tale Š la forza del vero che, come il bene, Š diffusivo di s‚. E sia lodato il nome santo del nostro signore Ges— Cristo per questa bella rivelazione che ebbi. Ma riprendi le fila, o mio racconto, ch‚ questo monaco senescente si attarda troppo nei marginalia. Di' piuttosto che arrivammo al grande portale dell'abbazia, e sulla soglia slava l'Abate a cui due novizi sorreggevano una bacinella d'oro colma d'acqua. E come fummo discesi dai nostri animali, egli lav• le mani a Guglielmo, poi lo abbracci• baciandolo sulla bocca e dandogli il suo santo benvenuto, mentre il cellario si occupava di me. "Grazie Abbone," disse Guglielmo, "Š per me una gioia grande mettere piede nel monastero della magnificenza vostra, la cui fama ha valicato queste montagne. Io vengo come pellegrino nel nome di Nostro Signore e come tale voi mi avete reso onore. Ma vengo anche a nome del nostro signore su questa terra, come vi dir… la lettera che vi consegno, e anche a suo nome vi ringrazio per la vostra accoglienza." L'Abate prese la lettera coi sigilli imperiali e disse che in ogni caso la venuta di Guglielmo era stata preceduta da altre missive di suoi confratelli (dappoich‚, mi dissi io con un certo orgoglio, Š difficile cogliere un abate benedettino di sorpresa), poi preg• il cellario di condurci ai nostri alloggiamenti, mentre gli stallieri ci prendevano le cavalcature. L'Abate si ripromise di visitarci pi— tardi quando ci fossimo rifocillati, ed entrammo nella grande corte dove gli edifici dell'abbazia si estendevano lungo tutto il dolce pianoro che smussava in una morbida conca o alpe la sommit… del monte. Della disposizione dell'abbazia avr• occasione di dire pi— volte, e pi— minutamente. Dopo il portale (che era l'unico varco nelle mura di cinta) si apriva un viale alberato che conduceva alla chiesa abbaziale. A sinistra del viale si stendeva una vasta zona di orti e, come poi seppi, il giardino botanico, intorno ai due edifici dei balnea e dell'ospedale ed erboristeria, che costeggiavano la curva delle mura. Sul fondo, a sinistra della chiesa, si ergeva l'Edificio, separato dalla chiesa da una spianata coperta di tombe. Il portale nord della chiesa guardava il torrione sud dell'Edificio, che offriva frontalmente agli occhi del visitatore il torrione occidentale, quindi a sinistra si legava alle mura e sprofondava turrito verso l'abisso, su cui si protendeva il torrione settentrionale, che si vedeva di sghimbescio. A destra della chiesa si stendevano alcune costruzioni che le stavano a ridosso, e intorno al chiostro: certo il dormitorio, la casa dell'Abate e la casa dei pellegrini a cui eravamo diretti e che raggiungemmo traversando un bel giardino. Sul lato destro, al di l… di una vasta spianata, lungo le mura meridionali e continuando a oriente dietro la chiesa, una serie di quartieri colonici, stalle, mulini, frantoi, granai e cantine, e quella che mi parve essere la casa dei novizi. La regolarit… del terreno, appena ondulato, aveva permesso agli antichi costruttori di quel luogo sacro di rispettare i dettami dell'orientamento, meglio di quanto avrebbero potuto pretendere Onorio Augustoduniense o Guglielmo Durando. Dalla posizione del sole in quell'ora del giorno, mi avvidi che il portale si apriva perfettamente a occidente, cos che il coro e l'altare fossero rivolti a oriente; e il sole di buon mattino poteva sorgere risvegliando direttamente i monaci nel dormitorio e gli animali nelle stalle. Non vidi abbazia pi— bella e mirabilmente orientata, anche se in seguito conobbi San Gallo, e Cluny, e Fontenay, e altre ancora, forse pi— grandi ma meno proporzionate. Diversamente dalle altre, questa si segnalava per• per la mole incommensurabile dell'Edificio. Non avevo l'esperienza di un maestro muratore, ma mi avvidi subito che esso era molto pi— antico delle costruzioni che lo attorniavano, nato forse per altri scopi, e che l'insieme abbaziale gli si era disposto intorno in tempi posteriori, ma in modo che l'orientamento della grande costruzione si adeguasse a quello della chiesa, o questa a quello. Perch‚ l'architettura Š tra tutte le arti quella che pi— arditamente cerca di riprodurre nel suo ritmo l'ordine dell'universo, che gli antichi chiamavano "kosmos", e cioŠ ornato, in quanto Š come un grande animale su cui rifulge la perfezione e la proporzione di tutte le sue membra. E sia lodato il Creatore Nostro che, come dice Agostino, ha stabilito tutte le cose in numero, peso e misura. Terza. Dove Guglielmo ha una istruttiva conversazione con l'Abate. Il cellario era uomo pingue e di aspetto volgare ma gioviale, canuto ma ancor robusto, piccolo ma veloce. Ci condusse alle nostre celle nella casa dei pellegrini. O meglio, ci condusse alla cella assegnata al mio maestro, promettendomi che per il giorno seguente ne avrebbe liberata una anche per me in quanto, sebbene novizio, ero ospite loro, e dunque dovevo essere trattato con ogni onore. Per quella notte avrei potuto dormire in una vasta e lunga nicchia che si apriva nella parete della cella, su cui aveva fatto disporre della buona paglia fresca. Cosa che, aggiunse, si faceva talora per i servi di qualche signore che desiderava essere vegliato durante il suo sonno. Poi i monaci ci portarono vino, cacio, olive, pane e della buona uva passa, e ci lasciarono a rifocillarci. Mangiammo e bevemmo con molto gusto. Il mio maestro non aveva le abitudini austere dei benedettini e non amava mangiare in silenzio. Peraltro parlava sempre di cose cos buone e sagge che era come se un monaco ci leggesse le vite dei santi. Quel giorno non mi trattenni dall'interrogarlo ancora sul fatto del cavallo. "Per•," dissi, "quando voi avete letto le tracce sulla neve e sui rami, non conoscevate ancora Brunello. In un certo modo quelle tracce ci parlavano di tutti i cavalli, o almeno di tutti i cavalli di quella specie. Non dobbiamo dunque dire che il libro della natura ci parla solo per essenze, come insegnano molti insigni teologi?" "Non del tutto caro Adso," mi rispose il maestro. "Certo quel tipo di impronte mi esprimeva, se vuoi, il cavallo come verbum mentis, e me l'avrebbe espresso ovunque l'avessi trovato. Ma l'impronta in quel luogo e in quell'ora del giorno mi diceva che almeno uno tra tutti i cavalli possibili era passato di l . Cos che io mi trovavo a mezza strada tra l'apprendimento del concetto di cavallo e la conoscenza di un cavallo individuale. E in ogni caso quel che io conoscevo del cavallo universale mi era dato dalla traccia, che era singolare. Potrei dire che in quel momento io ero prigioniero tra la singolarit… della traccia e la mia ignoranza, che assumeva la forma assai diafana di un'idea universale. Se tu vedi qualcosa da lontano, e non capisci cosa sia, ti accontenterai di definirlo come un corpo esteso. Quando ti si sar… avvicinato lo definirai allora come un animale, anche se non saprai ancora se sia un cavallo o un asino. E infine, quando esso sar… pi— vicino, potrai dire che Š un cavallo anche se non saprai ancora se Brunello o Favello. E solo quando sarai alla giusta distanza tu vedrai che Š Brunello (ovvero quel cavallo e non un altro, comunque tu decida di chiamarlo). E quella sar… la conoscenza piena, l'intuizione del singolare. Cos io un'ora fa ero pronto ad attendermi tutti i cavalli, ma non per la vastit… del mio intelletto, bens per la pochezza della mia intuizione. E la fame del mio intelletto Š stata saziata solo quando ho visto il cavallo singolo, che i monaci portavano per il morso. Solo allora ho veramente saputo che il mio ragionare di prima mi aveva condotto vicino alla verit…. Cos le idee, che io usavo prima per figurarmi un cavallo che non avevo ancora visto, erano puri segni, come erano segni dell'idea di cavallo le impronte sulla neve: e si usano segni e segni di segni solo quando ci fanno difetto le cose." Altre volte lo avevo udito parlare con molto scetticismo delle idee universali e gran rispetto delle cose individuali: e anche in seguito mi parve che questa tendenza gli provenisse sia dall'essere britannico che dall'essere francescano. Ma quel giorno non aveva forze sufficienti per affrontare dispute teologiche: s che mi rannicchiai nello spazio che mi era stato concesso, mi avvolsi in una coperta e caddi in un sonno profondo. Chi fosse entrato avrebbe potuto scambiarmi per un fagotto. E cos fece certamente l'Abate quando venne a visitare Guglielmo verso l'ora terza. Fu cos che io potei ascoltare inosservato il loro primo colloquio. E senza malizia, perch‚ il manifestarmi di colpo al visitatore sarebbe stato pi— scortese che il celarmi, come feci, con umilt…. Giunse pertanto Abbone. Si scus• per l'intrusione, rinnov• il suo benvenuto e disse che doveva parlare a Guglielmo, in privato, di cosa assai grave. Cominci• a congratularsi con lui per l'abilit… con cui si era condotto nella storia del cavallo, e chiese come mai egli aveva saputo dar notizie tanto sicure di una bestia che non aveva mai vista. Guglielmo gli spieg• succintamente e con distacco la via che aveva seguito, e l'Abate molto si rallegr• per il suo acume. Disse che non si sarebbe atteso di meno da un uomo che era stato preceduto da una fama di grande sagacia. Gli disse che aveva ricevuto una lettera dall'Abate di Farfa che non solo gli parlava della missione affidata a Guglielmo dall'imperatore (della quale avrebbero poi discusso nei giorni seguenti) ma anche gli diceva che in Inghilterra e in Italia il mio maestro era stato inquisitore in alcuni processi, dove si era distinto per la sua perspicacia, non disgiunta da grande umanit…. "Molto mi Š piaciuto sapere," aggiunse l'Abate, "che in numerosi casi voi avete deciso per l'innocenza dell'accusato. Credo, e mai come in questi giorni tristissimi, alla presenza costante del maligno nelle cose umane," e si guard• intorno, impercettibilmente, come se il nemico si aggirasse tra quelle mura, "ma credo anche che molte volte il maligno operi per cause seconde. E so che pu• spingere le sue vittime a fare il male in modo tale che la colpa ricada su di un giusto, godendo del fatto che il giusto venga bruciato in luogo del suo succubo. Spesso gli inquisitori, per dar prova di solerzia, strappano a ogni costo una confessione all'accusato, pensando che sia buon inquisitore solo colui che conclude il processo trovando un capro espiatorio..." "Anche un inquisitore pu• essere mosso dal diavolo," disse Guglielmo. "E' possibile," ammise l'Abate con molta cautela, "perch‚ i disegni dell'Altissimo sono imperscrutabili, ma non sar• io a gettare l'ombra del sospetto su uomini cos benemeriti. E' anzi di voi, come uno di coloro, che io ho oggi bisogno. E' accaduto in questa abbazia qualcosa, che richiede l'attenzione e il consiglio di un uomo acuto e prudente come voi siete. Acuto per scoprire e prudente (se il caso) per coprire. Spesso infatti Š indispensabile provare la colpa di uomini che dovrebbero eccellere per la loro santit…, ma in modo da poter eliminare la causa del male senza che il colpevole venga additato al pubblico disprezzo. Se un pastore falla deve essere isolato dagli altri pastori, ma guai se le pecore cominciassero a diffidare dei pastori." "Capisco," disse Guglielmo. Avevo gi… avuto modo di notare che, quando si esprimeva in quel modo cos sollecito ed educato, di solito celava, in modo onesto, il suo dissenso o la sua perplessit…. "Per questo," continu• l'Abate, "ritengo che ogni caso che riguardi il fallo di un pastore non possa essere affidato che a uomini come voi, che non solo sanno distinguere il bene dal male, ma anche ci• che Š opportuno da ci• che non lo Š. Mi piace pensare che voi abbiate condannato solo quando..." "... gli accusati erano colpevoli di atti delittuosi, di venefici, di corruzione di fanciulli innocenti e di altre nefandezze che la mia bocca non osa pronunziare..." "... che abbiate condannato solo quando," continu• l'Abate senza tener conto dell'interruzione, "la presenza del demonio fosse cos evidente agli occhi di tutti da non potersi procedere diversamente senza che l'indulgenza fosse pi— scandalosa dello stesso delitto." "Quando ho riconosciuto qualcuno colpevole," precis• Guglielmo, "costui aveva realmente commesso crimini di tal fatta che potevo consegnarlo con buona coscienza al braccio secolare." L'Abate ebbe un attimo di incertezza: "Perch‚," chiese, "insistete nel parlare di azioni delittuose senza pronunciarvi sulla loro causa diabolica?" "Perch‚ ragionare sulle cause e sugli effetti Š cosa assai difficile, di cui credo che l'unico giudice possa essere Dio. Noi gi… fatichiamo molto a porre un rapporto tra un effetto cos evidente come un albero bruciato e la folgore che lo ha incendiato, che il risalire catene talora lunghissime di cause ed effetti mi pare altrettanto folle che cercare di costruire una torre che arrivi sino al cielo." "Il dottore d'Aquino," sugger l'Abate, "non ha temuto di dimostrare con la forza della sola ragione l'esistenza dell'Altissimo risalendo di causa in causa alla causa prima non causata." "Chi sono io," disse con umilt… Guglielmo, "per oppormi al dottore d'Aquino? Anche perch‚ la sua prova dell'esistenza di Dio Š suffragata da tante altre testimonianze che le sue vie ne risultano fortificate. Dio ci parla nell'interno dell'anima nostra, come gi… sapeva Agostino, e voi Abbone avreste cantato le lodi del Signore e l'evidenza della sua presenza anche se Tommaso non avesse..." Si arrest•, e soggiunse: "Immagino." "Oh, certo," si affrett• ad assicurare l'Abate, e il mio maestro tronc• in questo modo bellissimo una discussione di scuola che evidentemente gli piaceva poco. Poi riprese a parlare. "Torniamo ai processi. Vedete, un uomo, poniamo, Š stato ucciso per veneficio. Questo Š un dato di esperienza. E' possibile che io immagini, di fronte a certi segni inconfutabili, che l'autore del veneficio sia un altro uomo. Su catene di cause cos semplici la mia mente pu• intervenire con una certa fiducia nel suo potere. Ma come posso complicare la catena immaginando che, a causare l'azione malvagia, ci sia un altro intervento, questa volta non umano ma diabolico? Non dico che non sia possibile, anche il diavolo denuncia il suo passaggio per chiari segni, come il vostro cavallo Brunello. Ma perch‚ devo cercare queste prove? Non Š gi… sufficiente che io sappia che il colpevole Š quell'uomo e lo consegni al braccio secolare? In ogni caso la sua pena sar… la morte, che Dio lo perdoni." "Ma mi risulta che in un processo svoltosi a Kilkenny tre anni fa, in cui alcune persone furono accusate di aver commesso turpi delitti, voi non abbiate negato l'intervento diabolico, una volta individuati i colpevoli." "Ma nemmeno lo ho mai affermato con parole aperte. Non l'ho neppure negato, Š vero. Chi sono io per esprimere giudizi sulle trame del maligno, specie," aggiunse, e parve voler insistere su questa ragione, "in casi in cui coloro che avevano dato inizio all'inquisizione, il vescovo, i magistrati cittadini e il popolo tutto, forse gli stessi accusati, desideravano veramente avvertire la presenza del demonio? Ecco, forse l'unica vera prova della presenza del diavolo Š l'intensit… con cui tutti in quel momento ambiscono saperlo all'opera..." "Voi quindi," disse l'Abate con tono preoccupato, "mi dite che in molti processi il diavolo non agisce solo nel colpevole ma forse e soprattutto nei giudici?" "Potrei forse fare un'affermazione del genere?" chiese Guglielmo, e mi avvidi che la domanda era formulata in modo che l'Abate non potesse affermare che lui poteva; cos Guglielmo approfitt• del suo silenzio per deviare il corso del loro dialogo. "Ma in fondo si tratta di cose lontane. Ho abbandonato quella nobile attivit… e se l'ho fatto Š perch‚ il Signore cos ha voluto..." "Senza dubbio," ammise l'Abate. "... e ora," continu• Guglielmo, "mi occupo di altre delicate questioni. E vorrei occuparmi di quella che vi travaglia, se voi me ne parlaste." Mi parve che l'Abate fosse soddisfatto di poter terminare quella conversazione tornando al suo problema. Prese dunque a raccontare, con molta prudenza nella scelta delle parole e lunghe perifrasi, di un fatto singolare che era accaduto pochi giorni prima e che aveva lasciato molto turbamento tra i monaci. E disse che ne parlava a Guglielmo perch‚, sapendolo gran conoscitore e dell'animo umano e delle trame del maligno, sperava che potesse dedicare parte del suo tempo prezioso a far luce su un dolorosissimo enigma. Si era dunque dato il caso che Adelmo da Otranto, un monaco ancor giovane eppure gi… famoso come grande maestro miniatore, e che stava adornando i manoscritti della biblioteca di immagini bellissime, era stato trovato una mattina da un capraio in fondo alla scarpata dominata dal torrione est dell'Edificio. Poich‚ era stato visto dagli altri monaci in coro durante compieta ma non era ricomparso a mattutino, era probabilmente precipitato durante le ore pi— buie della notte. Notte di grande tempesta di neve, in cui cadevano fiocchi taglienti come lame, che quasi sembravano grandine, spinti da un austro che soffiava impetuoso. Fatto molle da quella neve che si era dapprima sciolta e poi indurita in lamine di ghiaccio, il suo corpo era stato trovato ai piedi dello strapiombo, dilaniato dalle rocce contro cui aveva rimbalzato. Povera e fragile cosa mortale, che Dio avesse misericordia di lui. A causa dei molti rimbalzi che il corpo aveva subito precipitando, non era facile dire da qual punto esatto fosse caduto: certamente da una delle finestre che si aprivano per tre ordini di piani sui tre lati del torrione esposti verso l'abisso. "Dove avete sepolto il povero corpo?" domand• Guglielmo. "Nel cimitero, naturalmente," rispose l'Abate. "Forse lo avrete notato, si stende tra il lato settentrionale della chiesa, l'Edificio e l'orto." "Vedo," disse Guglielmo, "e vedo che il vostro problema Š il seguente. Se quell'infelice si fosse, Dio non voglia, suicidato (poich‚ non si poteva pensare che fosse caduto accidentalmente) il giorno dopo avreste trovato una di quelle finestre aperte, mentre le avete ritrovate tutte chiuse, e senza che ai piedi di alcuna apparissero tracce d'acqua." L'Abate era uomo, lo dissi, di grande e diplomatica compostezza, ma questa volta ebbe un movimento di sorpresa che gli tolse ogni traccia di quel decoro che si addice alla persona grave e magnanima, come vuole Aristotele: "Chi ve lo ha detto?" "Me lo avete detto voi," disse Guglielmo. "Se la finestra fosse stata aperta, avreste subito pensato che egli vi si era gettato. Da come ho potuto giudicare dall'esterno, si tratta di grandi finestre a vetrate opache e finestre di quel tipo non si aprono di solito, in edifici di questa mole, ad altezza d'uomo. Dunque se fosse stata aperta, essendo impossibile che lo sciagurato vi si fosse affacciato e avesse perduto l'equilibrio, non sarebbe restato che pensare a un suicidio. Nel qual caso non lo avreste lasciato seppellire in terra consacrata. Ma poich‚ lo avete seppellito cristianamente, le finestre dovevano essere chiuse. Perch‚ se erano chiuse, non avendo io incontrato neppure nei processi di stregoneria un morto impenitente a cui Dio o il diavolo abbiano concesso di risalire dall'abisso per cancellar le tracce del suo misfatto, Š evidente che il presunto suicida Š stato piuttosto spinto, vuoi da mano umana vuoi da forza diabolica. E voi vi chiedete chi possa averlo, non dico spinto nell'abisso, ma issato nolente sino al davanzale, e siete turbato perch‚ una forza malefica, naturale o soprannaturale che sia, si aggira ora per l'abbazia." "E' cos ..." disse l'Abate, e non era chiaro se confermasse le parole di Guglielmo o rendesse ragione a se stesso delle ragioni che Guglielmo aveva cos ammirevolmente prodotto. "Ma come fate a sapere che non vi era acqua ai piedi di alcuna vetrata?" "Poich‚ mi avete detto che soffiava l'austro e l'acqua non poteva essere spinta contro finestre che si aprono a oriente." "Non mi avevano detto abbastanza delle vostre virt—," disse l'Abate. "E avete ragione, non c'era acqua, e ora so perch‚. Le cose sono andate come dite. E ora capite la mia angoscia. Gi… sarebbe stato grave se uno dei miei monaci si fosse macchiato dell'abominevole peccato di suicidio. Ma ho ragioni di ritenere che un altro di loro si sia macchiato di un peccato altrettanto terribile. E fosse solo quello..." "Anzitutto, perch‚ uno dei monaci? Nell'abbazia vi sono molte altre persone, stallieri, caprai, servitori..." "Certo, Š un'abbazia piccola ma ricca," ammise con sussiego l'Abate. "Centocinquanta famigli per sessanta monaci. Ma tutto Š avvenuto nell'Edificio. Quivi, come forse gi… sapete, anche se al primo piano vi sono e le cucine e il refettorio, ai due piani superiori vi sono lo scriptorium e la biblioteca. Dopo la cena l'Edificio viene chiuso e vi Š una regola rigidissima che proibisce a chiunque di accedervi," indovin• la domanda di Guglielmo e aggiunse subito, ma chiaramente a malincuore, "compresi i monaci naturalmente, ma..." "Ma?" "Ma escludo assolutamente, assolutamente capite, che un famiglio abbia avuto il coraggio di penetrarvi di notte." Nei suoi occhi pass• come un sorriso di sfida, ma fu rapido come il baleno, o una stella cadente. "Diciamo che avrebbero paura, sapete... talora gli ordini dati ai semplici vanno rinforzati con qualche minaccia, come il presagio che a chi disubbidisce possa accadere qualcosa di terribile, e per forza soprannaturale. Un monaco invece..." "Capisco." "Non solo, ma un monaco potrebbe avere altre ragioni per avventurarsi in un luogo interdetto, voglio dire ragioni... come dire? Ragionevoli, anche se contrarie alla regola..." Guglielmo si accorse del disagio dell'Abate e fece una domanda che forse mirava a sviare il discorso, ma che produsse un disagio altrettanto grande. "Parlando di un possibile omicidio avete detto 'e fosse solo quello'. Che volevate dire?" "Ho detto cos ? Ebbene, non si uccide senza ragione, per quanto perversa. E tremo al pensiero della perversit… delle ragioni che possono aver spinto un monaco a uccidere un confratello. Ecco. E' cos ." "Non c'Š altro?" "Non c'Š altro che io possa dirvi." "Volete dire che non c'Š altro che voi abbiate potere di dire?" "Vi prego frate Guglielmo, fratello Guglielmo," e l'Abate accentu• sia frate che fratello. Guglielmo arross vivamente e comment•: "Eris sacerdos in aeternum." "Grazie," disse l'Abate. O Signore Iddio, quale mistero terribile sfiorarono in quel momento i miei imprudenti superiori, spinto l'uno dall'angoscia e l'altro dalla curiosit…. Perch‚, novizio che si avviava ai misteri del santo sacerdozio di Dio, anch'io umile fanciullo compresi che l'Abate sapeva qualcosa ma lo aveva appreso sotto il sigillo della confessione. Egli doveva aver saputo dalle labbra di qualcuno qualche particolare peccaminoso che poteva avere relazione con la tragica fine di Adelmo. Per questo forse pregava frate Guglielmo di scoprire un segreto di cui egli sospettava senza poterlo palesare a nessuno, e sperava che il mio maestro facesse luce con le forze dell'intelletto su quanto egli doveva avvolgere d'ombra in forza del sublime imperio della carit…. "Bene," disse allora Guglielmo, "potr• porre domande ai monaci?" "Potrete." "Potr• aggirarmi liberamente per l'abbazia?" "Ve ne conferisco facolt…." "Mi investirete di questa missione coram monachis?" "Questa sera stessa." "Comincer• per• oggi, prima che i monaci sappiano di cosa mi avete incaricato. E inoltre desideravo molto, non ultima ragione del mio passaggio qui, visitare la vostra biblioteca, di cui si parla con ammirazione in tutte le abbazie della cristianit…." L'Abate si alz• quasi di scatto, col viso molto teso. "Potrete aggirarvi per tutta l'abbazia, ho detto. Non certo per l'ultimo piano dell'Edificio, nella biblioteca." "Perch‚?" "Avrei dovuto spiegarvelo prima, e credevo che lo sapeste. Voi sapete che la nostra biblioteca non Š come le altre..." "So che ha pi— libri di ogni altra biblioteca cristiana. So che a petto dei vostri armaria quelli di Bobbio o di Pomposa, di Cluny o di Fleury sembrano la stanza di un fanciullo che appena si inizi all'abaco. So che i seimila codici che vantava Novalesa cento e pi— anni fa sono poco a petto dei vostri, e forse molti di quelli sono ora qui. So che la vostra abbazia Š l'unica luce che la cristianit… possa opporre alle trentasei biblioteche di Bagdad, ai diecimila codici del visir Ibn alAlkami, che il numero delle vostre bibbie eguaglia i duemilaquattrocento corani che vanta il Cairo, e che la realt… dei vostri armaria Š luminosa evidenza contro la superba leggenda degli infedeli che anni fa volevano (intimi come sono del principe della menzogna) la biblioteca di Tripoli ricca di sei milioni di volumi e abitata da ottantamila commentatori e duecento scribi." "Cos Š, siano rese lodi al cielo." "So che tra i monaci che vivono tra voi molti vengono da altre abbazie sparse in tutto il mondo: chi per poco tempo, onde copiare manoscritti introvabili altrove e portarli poi alla propria sede, non senza avervi portato in cambio qualche altro manoscritto introvabile che voi copierete e inserirete nel vostro tesoro; e chi per lunghissimo tempo, per restarvi talora sino alla morte, perch‚ solo qui pu• trovare le opere che illuminino la sua ricerca. E dunque avete tra voi germani, daci, ispani, francesi e greci. So che l'imperatore Federico, molti e molti anni fa, chiese a voi di compilargli un libro sulle profezie di Merlino e di tradurlo poi in arabo, per inviarlo in dono al soldano d'Egitto. So infine che un'abbazia gloriosa come Murbach, in questi tempi tristissimi, non ha pi— un solo scriba, che a San Gallo sono rimasti pochi monaci che sappiano scrivere, che ormai Š nelle citt… che sorgono corporazioni e gilde composte di secolari che lavorano per le universit… e che solo la vostra abbazia rinnova di giorno in giorno, che dico?, porta a fastigi sempre pi— alti le glorie del vostro ordine..." "Monasterium sine libris," cit• assorto l'Abate, "est sicut civitas sine opibus, castrum sine numeris, coquina sine suppellectili, mensa sine cibis, hortus sine herbis, pratum sine floribus, arbor sine foliis... E il nostro ordine, crescendo intorno al doppio comandamento del lavoro e della preghiera, fu luce per tutto il mondo conosciuto, riserva di sapere, salvezza di una dottrina antica che minacciava di scomparire in incendi, saccheggi e terremoti, fucina di nuova scrittura e incremento dell'antica... Oh, voi sapete bene, viviamo ora in tempi molto oscuri, e arrossisco dirvi che non molti anni fa il concilio di Vienne ha dovuto ribadire che ogni monaco ha il dovere di prendere gli ordini... Quante nostre abbazie, che duecento anni fa erano centro splendente di grandezza e santit…, sono ora rifugio di infingardi. L'ordine Š ancora potente, ma il fetore delle citt… cinge dappresso i nostri luoghi santi, il popolo di Dio Š ora incline ai commerci e alle guerre di fazione, gi— nei grandi centri abitati, dove non pu• avere albergo lo spirito della santit…, non solo si parla (che ai laici altro non potresti chiedere) ma gi… si scrive in volgare, e che mai nessuno di questi volumi possa entrare nelle nostre mura fornite di eresia quale fatalmente diviene! Per i peccati degli uomini il mondo sta sospeso sul ciglio dell'abisso, penetrato dell'abisso stesso che l'abisso invoca. E domani, come voleva Onorio, i corpi degli uomini saranno pi— piccoli dei nostri, cos come i nostri sono pi— piccoli di quelli degli antichi. Mundus senescit. Se ora Dio ha affidato al nostro ordine una missione, essa Š quella di opporsi a questa corsa verso l'abisso, e conservando, ripetendo e difendendo il tesoro di saggezza che i nostri padri ci hanno affidato. La divina provvidenza ha ordinato che il governo universale, che all'inizio del mondo era in oriente, man mano che il tempo si avvicina si spostasse verso occidente, per avvertirci che la fine del mondo si approssima, perch‚ il corso degli avvenimenti ha gi… raggiunto il limite dell'universo. Ma sino a che non scada definitivamente il millennio, fino a che non trionfi, sia pure per poco, la bestia immonda che Š l'Anticristo, sta a noi difendere il tesoro del mondo cristiano, e la parola stessa di Dio, quale egli la dett• ai profeti e agli apostoli, quale i padri la ripeterono senza cambiarvi verbo, quale le scuole hanno cercato di chiosare, anche se oggi nelle scuole stesse si annida il serpe della superbia, dell'invidia, della dissennatezza. In questo tramonto noi siamo ancora fiaccole e luce alta sull'orizzonte. E finch‚ queste mura resisteranno, noi saremo i custodi della Parola divina." "E cos sia," disse Guglielmo in tono devoto. "Ma cosa c'entra questo con il fatto che non si pu• visitare la biblioteca?" "Vedete frate Guglielmo," disse l'Abate, "per poter realizzare l'opera immensa e santa che arricchisce quelle mura," e accenn• alla mole dell'Edificio, che si intravvedeva dalle finestre della cella, troneggiante al di sopra della stessa chiesa abbaziale, "uomini devoti hanno lavorato per secoli, seguendo regole di ferro. La biblioteca Š nata secondo un disegno che Š rimasto oscuro a tutti nei secoli e che nessuno dei monaci Š chiamato a conoscere. Solo il bibliotecario ne ha ricevuto il segreto dal bibliotecario che lo precedette, e lo comunica, ancora in vita, all'aiuto bibliotecario, in modo che la morte non lo sorprenda privando la comunit… di quel sapere. E le labbra di entrambi sono suggellate dal segreto. Solo il bibliotecario, oltre a sapere, ha il diritto di muoversi nel labirinto dei libri, egli solo sa dove trovarli e dove riporli, egli solo Š responsabile della loro conservazione. Gli altri monaci lavorano nello scriptorium e possono conoscere l'elenco dei volumi che la biblioteca rinserra. Ma un elenco di titoli spesso dice assai poco, solo il bibliotecario sa, dalla collocazione del volume, dal grado della sua inaccessibilit…, quale tipo di segreti, di verit… o di menzogne il volume custodisca. Solo egli decide come, quando, e se fornirlo al monaco che ne fa richiesta, talora dopo essersi consultato con me. Perch‚ non tutte le verit… sono per tutte le orecchie, non tutte le menzogne possono essere riconosciute come tali da un animo pio, e i monaci, infine, stanno nello scriptorium per porre capo a un'opera precisa, per la quale debbono leggere certi e non altri volumi, e non per seguire ogni dissennata curiosit… che li colga, vuoi per debolezza della mente, vuoi per superbia, vuoi per suggestione diabolica." "Ci sono dunque in biblioteca anche libri che contengono menzogne..." "I mostri esistono perch‚ fanno parte del disegno divino e nelle stesse orribili fattezze dei mostri si rivela la potenza del Creatore. Cos esistono per disegno divino anche i libri dei maghi, le kabbale dei giudei, le favole dei poeti pagani, le menzogne degli infedeli. E' stata ferma e santa convinzione di coloro che hanno voluto e sostenuto questa abbazia nei secoli, che anche nei libri menzogneri possa trasparire, agli occhi del lettore sagace, una pallida luce della sapienza divina. E perci• anche di essi la biblioteca Š scrigno. Ma proprio per questo, capite, essa non pu• essere penetrata da chiunque. E inoltre," aggiunse l'Abate quasi a scusarsi della pochezza di quest'ultimo argomento, "il libro Š creatura fragile, soffre l'usura del tempo, teme i roditori, le intemperie, le mani inabili. Se per cento e cento anni ciascuno avesse potuto liberamente toccare i nostri codici, la maggior parte di essi non esisterebbe pi—. Il bibliotecario li difende dunque non solo dagli uomini ma anche dalla natura, e dedica la sua vita a questa guerra contro le forze dell'oblio, nemico della verit…." "Cos nessuno, salvo due persone, entra all'ultimo piano dell'Edificio..." L'Abate sorrise: "Nessuno deve. Nessuno pu•. Nessuno, volendolo, vi riuscirebbe. La biblioteca si difende da sola, insondabile come la verit… che ospita, ingannevole come la menzogna che custodisce. Labirinto spirituale, Š anche labirinto terreno. Potreste entrare e potreste non uscire. E ci• detto, vorrei che voi vi adeguaste alle regole dell'abbazia." "Ma voi non avete escluso che Adelmo possa essere precipitato da una delle finestre della biblioteca. E come posso ragionare sulla sua morte se non vedo il luogo in cui potrebbe aver avuto inizio la storia della sua morte?" "Frate Guglielmo," disse l'Abate in tono conciliante, "un uomo che ha descritto il mio cavallo Brunello senza vederlo e la morte di Adelmo senza saperne quasi nulla, non avr… difficolt… a ragionare su luoghi a cui non ha accesso. Guglielmo si pieg• in un inchino: "Siete saggio anche quando siete severo. Come volete." "Se mai fossi saggio, lo sarei perch‚ so essere severo," rispose l'Abate. "Un'ultima cosa," chiese Guglielmo. "Ubertino?" "E' qui. Vi attende. Lo troverete in chiesa." "Quando?" "Sempre," sorrise l'Abate. "Sapete che, bench‚ molto dotto, non Š uomo da apprezzare la biblioteca. La ritiene una lusinga del secolo... Sta per lo pi— in chiesa a meditare, a pregare..." "E' vecchio?" chiese Guglielmo esitando. "Da quando non lo vedete?" "Da molti anni." "E' stanco. Molto distaccato dalle cose di questo mondo. Ha sessantotto anni. Ma credo abbia ancora l'animo della sua giovent—." "Lo cercher• subito, vi ringrazio." L'Abate gli chiese se non voleva unirsi alla comunit… per il desinare, dopo sesta. Guglielmo disse che aveva appena mangiato, e molto confortevolmente, e che avrebbe preferito vedere subito Ubertino. L'Abate salut•. Stava uscendo dalla cella quando si lev• dalla corte un urlo straziante, come di persona ferita a morte, cui seguirono altri lamenti altrettanto atroci. "Cos'Š?!" chiese Guglielmo, sconcertato. "Nulla," rispose l'Abate sorridendo. "In questa stagione si stanno uccidendo i maiali. Un lavoro per i porcai. Non Š di questo sangue che dovrete occuparvi." Usc , e fece torto alla sua fama di uomo accorto. Perch‚ il mattino seguente... Ma frena la tua impazienza, lingua mia petulante. Ch‚ nel giorno di cui dico, e prima di notte, avvennero ancora molte cose di cui sar… bene riferire. Sesta. Dove Adso ammira il portale della chiesa e Guglielmo ritrova Ubertino da Casale. La chiesa non era maestosa come altre che vidi in seguito a Strasburgo, a Chartres, a Bamberga e a Parigi. Assomigliava piuttosto a quelle che gi… avevo visto in Italia, poco inclini a elevarsi vertiginosamente verso il cielo e saldamente posate a terra, spesso pi— larghe che alte; se non che a un primo livello essa era sormontata, come una rocca, da una serie di merli quadrati, e sopra a questo piano si elevava una seconda costruzione, pi— che una torre, una solida seconda chiesa, sovrastata da un tetto a punta e traforata di severe finestre. Robusta chiesa abbaziale come ne costruivano i nostri antichi in Provenza e Linguadoca, lontana dalle arditezze e dall'eccesso di ricami propri dello stile moderno, che solo in tempi pi— recenti, credo, si era arricchita, sopra il coro, di una guglia arditamente puntata verso la volta celeste. Due colonne diritte e pulite antistavano l'ingresso, che appariva a prima vista come un solo grande arco: ma dalle colonne si dipartivano due strombature che, sormontate da altri e molteplici archi, conducevano lo sguardo, come nel cuore di un abisso, verso il portale vero e proprio, che si intravvedeva nell'ombra, sovrastato da un gran timpano, retto ai lati da due piedritti e al centro da un pilastro scolpito, che suddivideva l'entrata in due aperture, difese da porte di quercia rinforzate di metallo. In quell'ora del giorno il sole pallido batteva quasi a picco sul tetto e la luce cadeva di sghimbescio sulla facciata senza illuminare il timpano: cos che, superate le due colonne, ci trovammo di colpo sotto la volta quasi silvestre delle arcate che si dipartivano dalla sequenza di colonne minori che proporzionalmente rinforzavano i contrafforti. Abituati finalmente gli occhi alla penombra, di colpo il muto discorso della pietra istoriata, accessibile com'era immediatamente alla vista e alla fantasia di chiunque (perch‚ pictura est laicorum literatura), folgor• il mio sguardo e mi immerse in una visione di cui ancor oggi a stento la mia lingua riesce a dire. Vidi un trono posto nel cielo e uno assiso sul trono. Il volto dell'Assiso era severo e impassibile, gli occhi spalancati e dardeggianti su di una umanit… terrestre giunta alla fine della sua vicenda, i capelli e la barba maestosi che ricadevano sul volto e sul petto come le acque di un fiume, in rivoli tutti uguali e simmetricamente bipartiti. La corona che portava sul capo era ricca di smalti e di gemme, la tunica imperiale color porpora gli si disponeva in ampie volute sulle ginocchia, intessuta di ricami e merletti in fili d'oro e d'argento. La mano sinistra, ferma sulle ginocchia, teneva un libro sigillato, la destra si levava in attitudine non so se benedicente o minacciosa. Il volto era illuminato dalla tremenda bellezza di un nimbo cruciforme e fiorito, e vidi brillare intorno al trono e sopra il capo dell'Assiso un arcobaleno di smeraldo. Davanti al trono, sotto i piedi dell'Assiso, scorreva un mare di cristallo e intorno all'Assiso, intorno al trono e sopra il trono, quattro animali terribili vidi terribili per me che li guardavo rapito, ma docili e dolcissimi per l'Assiso, di cui cantavano le lodi senza riposo. Ovvero, non tutti potevano dirsi terribili, perch‚ bello e gentile mi apparve l'uomo che alla mia sinistra (e alla destra dell'Assiso) porgeva un libro. Ma orrenda mi parve dal lato opposto un'aquila, il becco dilatato, le piume irte disposte a lor ca, gli artigli possenti, le grandi ali aperte. E ai piedi dell'Assiso, sotto alle due prime figure, altre due, un toro e un leone, ciascuno del due mostri serrando tra gli artigli e gli zoccoli un libro, il corpo volto all'esterno del trono ma il capo verso il trono, come torcendo le spalle e il collo in un impeto feroce, i fianchi palpitanti, gli arti di bestia che agonizzi, le fauci spalancate, le code avvolte e ritorte come serpenti e terminanti all'apice in lingue di fiamma. Entrambi alati, entrambi coronati da un nimbo, malgrado l'apparenza formidabile non erano creature dell'inferno, ma del cielo, e se tremendi apparivano era perch‚ ruggivano in adorazione di un Venturo che avrebbe giudicato i vivi e i morti. Attorno al trono, a fianco dei quattro animali e sotto i piedi dell'Assiso, come visti in trasparenza sotto le acque del mare di cristallo, quasi a riempire tutto lo spazio della visione, composti secondo la struttura triangolare del timpano, elevandosi da una base di sette pi— sette, poi a tre pi— tre e quindi a due pi— due, a lato del trono, stavano ventiquattro vegliardi, su ventiquattro piccoli troni, rivestiti di vesti bianche e coronati d'oro. Chi aveva in mano una viella, chi una coppa di profumi, e uno solo suonava, tutti gli altri rapiti in estasi, il volto rivolto all'Assiso di cui cantavano le lodi, le membra anch'esse contorte come quelle degli animali, in modo da poter tutti vedere l'Assiso, ma non in modo belluino, bens con movenze di danza estatica come dovette danzare Davide intorno all'arca in modo che dovunque essi fossero le loro pupille, contro la legge che governava la statura dei corpi, convergessero nello stesso fulgidissimo punto. Oh, quale concento di abbandoni e di slanci, di posture innaturali eppure aggraziate, in quel mistico linguaggio di membra miracolosamente liberate dal peso della materia corporale, signata quantit… infusa di nuova forma sostanziale, come se il sacro stuolo fosse battuto da un vento impetuoso, soffio di vita, frenesia di dilettazione, giubilo allelujatico divenuto prodigiosamente, da suono che era, immagine. Corpi e membra abitati dallo Spirito, illuminati dalla rivelazione, sconvolti i volti dallo stupore, esaltati gli sguardi dall'entusiasmo, infiammate le gote dall'amore, dilatate le pupille dalla beatitudine, folgorato l'uno da una dilettosa costernazione, trafitto l'altro da un costernato diletto, chi trasfigurato dalla meraviglia, chi ringiovanito dal gaudio, eccoli tutti cantare con l'espressione dei visi, col panneggio delle tuniche, col piglio e la tensione degli arti, un cantico nuovo, le labbra semiaperte in un sorriso di lode perenne. E sotto i piedi dei vegliardi, e inarcati sopra di essi e sopra il trono e sopra il gruppo tetramorfo, disposti in bande simmetriche, a fatica distinguibili l'uno dall'altro tanto la sapienza dell'arte li aveva resi tutti mutuamente proporzionati, uguali nella variet… e variegati nell'unit…, unici nella diversit… e diversi nella loro atta coadunazione, in mirabile congruenza delle parti con dilettevole soavit… di tinte, miracolo di consonanza e concordia di voci tra s‚ dissimili, compagine disposta a modo delle corde della cetra, consenziente e cospirante continuata cognazione per profonda e interna forza atta a operare l'univoco nel gioco stesso alterno degli equivoci, ornato e collazione di creature irreducibili a vicenda e a vicenda ridotte, opera di amorosa connessione retta da una regola celeste e mondana a un tempo (vincolo e stabile nesso di pace, amore, virt—, regime, potest…, ordine, origine, vita, luce, splendore, specie e figura), equalit… numerosa risplendente per il rilucere della forma sopra le parti proporzionate della materia ecco che si intrecciavano tutti i fiori e le foglie e i viticci e i cespi e i corimbi di tutte le erbe di cui si adornano i giardini della terra e del cielo, la viola, il citiso, la serpilla, il giglio, il ligustro, il narciso, la colocasia, l'acanto, il malobatro, la mirra e gli opobalsami. Ma, mentre l'anima mia, rapita da quel concerto di bellezze terrene e di maestosi segnali soprannaturali, stava per esplodere in un cantico di gioia, l'occhio, accompagnando il ritmo proporzionato dei rosoni fioriti ai piedi dei vegliardi, cadde sulle figure che, intrecciate, facevano tutt'uno con il pilastro centrale che sosteneva il timpano. Cos'erano e che simbolico messaggio comunicavano quelle tre coppie di leoni intrecciati a croce trasversalmente disposta, rampanti come archi, puntando le zampe posteriori sul terreno e poggiando le anteriori sul dorso del proprio compagno, la criniera arruffata in volute anguiformi, la bocca aperta in un ringhio minaccioso, legati al corpo stesso del pilastro da una pasta, o un nido, di viticci? A calmare il mio spirito, come erano forse posti ad ammaestrare la natura diabolica dei leoni e a trasformarla in simbolica allusione alle cose superiori, sui lati del pilastro, erano due figure umane, innaturalmente lunghe quanto la stessa colonna e gemelle di altre due che simmetricamente da ambo i lati le fronteggiavano sui piedritti istoriati ai lati esterni, ove ciascuna delle porte di quercia aveva i propri stipiti: erano dunque quattro figure di vegliardi, dai cui parafernali riconobbi Pietro e Paolo, Geremia e Isaia, contorti anch'essi come in un passo di danza, le lunghe mani ossute levate a dita tese come ali, e come ali le barbe e i capelli mossi da un vento profetico, le pieghe delle vesti lunghissime agitate dalle lunghissime gambe dando vita a onde e volute, opposti ai leoni ma della stessa materia dei leoni. E mentre ritraevo l'occhio affascinato da quella enigmatica polifonia di membra sante e di lacerti infernali, vidi a lato del portale, e sotto le arcate profonde, talora istoriati sui contrafforti nello spazio tra le esili colonne che li sostenevano e adornavano, e ancora sulla folta vegetazione dei capitelli di ciascuna colonna, e di l ramificandosi verso la volta silvestre delle multiple arcate, altre visioni orribili a vedersi, e giustificate in quel luogo solo per la loro forza parabolica e allegorica o per l'insegnamento morale che trasmettevano: e vidi una femmina lussuriosa nuda e scarnificata, rosa da rospi immondi, succhiata da serpenti, accoppiata a un satiro dal ventre rigonfio e dalle gambe di grifo coperte di ispidi peli, la gola oscena, che urlava la propria dannazione, e vidi un avaro, rigido della rigidit… della morte sul suo letto sontuosamente colonnato, ormai preda imbelle di una coorte di demoni di cui uno gli strappava dalla bocca rantolante l'anima in forma di infante (ahimŠ mai pi— nascituro alla vita eterna), e vidi un orgoglioso cui un demone s'installava sulle spalle ficcandogli gli artigli negli occhi, mentre altri due golosi si straziavano in un corpo a corpo ripugnante, e altre creature ancora, testa di capro, pelo di leone, fauci di pantera, prigionieri in una selva di fiamme di cui quasi potevi sentire l'alito ardente. E intorno a loro, frammisti a loro, sopra di loro e sotto ai loro piedi, altri volti e altre membra, un uomo e una donna che si afferravano per i capelli, due aspidi che risucchiavano gli occhi di un dannato, un uomo ghignante che dilatava con le mani adunche le fauci di un'idra, e tutti gli animali del bestiario di Satana, riuniti a concistoro e posti a guardia e corona del trono che li fronteggiava, a cantarne la gloria con la loro sconfitta, fauni, esseri dal doppio sesso, bruti dalle mani con sei dita, sirene, ippocentauri, gorgoni, arpie, incubi, dracontopodi, minotauri, linci, pardi, chimere, cenoperi dal muso di cane che lanciavano fuoco dalle narici, dentetiranni, policaudati, serpenti pelosi, salamandre, ceraste, chelidri, colubri, bicipiti dalla schiena armata di denti, iene, lontre, cornacchie, coccodrilli, idropi dalle corna a sega, rane, grifoni, scimmie, cinocefali, leucroti, manticore, avvoltoi, parandri, donnole, draghi, upupe, civette, basilischi, ypnali, presteri, spectafichi, scorpioni, sauri, cetacei, scitali, anfisbene, jaculi, dipsadi, ramarri, remore polipi, murene e testuggini. L'intera popolazione degli inferi pareva essersi data convegno per far da vestibolo, selva oscura, landa disperata dell'esclusione, all'apparizione dell'Assiso del timpano, al suo volto promettente e minaccioso, essi, gli sconfitti dell'Armageddon, di fronte a chi verr… a separare definitivamente i vivi dai morti. E tramortito (quasi) da quella visione, incerto ormai se mi trovassi in un luogo amico o nella valle del giudizio finale, sbigottii, e a stento trattenni il pianto, e mi parve di udire (o udii davvero?) quella voce e vidi quelle visioni che avevano accompagnato la mia fanciullezza di novizio, le mie prime letture dei libri sacri e le notti di meditazione nel coro di Melk, e nel deliquio dei miei sensi debolissimi e indeboliti udii una voce potente come di tromba che diceva "quello che vedi scrivilo in un libro" (e questo ora sto facendo), e vidi sette lampade d'oro e in mezzo alle lampade Uno simile a figlio d'uomo, cinto al petto con una fascia d'oro, candidi la testa e i capelli come lana candida, gli occhi come fiamma di fuoco, i piedi come bronzo ardente nella fornace, la voce come il fragore di molte acque, e teneva nella destra sette stelle e dalla bocca gli usciva una spada a doppio taglio. E vidi una porta aperta nel cielo e Colui che era assiso mi parve come diaspro e sardonio e un'iride avvolgeva il trono e dal trono uscivano lampi e tuoni. E l'Assiso prese nelle mani una falce affilata e grid•: "Vibra la tua falce e mieti, Š giunta l'ora di mietere perch‚ Š matura la messe della terra"; e Colui che era assiso vibr• la sua falce e la terra fu mietuta. Fu allora che compresi che d'altro non parlava la visione, se non di quanto stava avvenendo nell'abbazia e avevamo colto dalle labbra reticenti dell'Abate e quante volte nei giorni seguenti non tornai a contemplare il portale, sicuro di vivere la vicenda stessa che esso raccontava. E compresi che ivi eravamo saliti per essere testimoni di una grande e celeste carneficina. Tremai, come fossi bagnato dalla pioggia gelida d'inverno. E udii un'altra voce ancora, ma questa volta essa veniva dalle mie spalle ed era una voce diversa, perch‚ partiva dalla terra e non dal centro sfolgorante della mia visione; e anzi spezzava la visione perch‚ anche Guglielmo (a quel punto mi riavvidi della sua presenza), sino ad allora perduto anch'egli nella contemplazione, si volgeva come me. L'essere alle nostre spalle pareva un monaco, anche se la tonaca sudicia e lacera lo faceva assomigliare piuttosto a un vagabondo, e il suo volto non era dissimile da quello dei mostri che avevo appena visto sui capitelli. Non mi Š mai accaduto in vita, come invece accadde a molti miei confratelli, di essere visitato dal diavolo, ma credo che se esso dovesse apparirmi un giorno, incapace per decreto divino di celare appieno la sua natura anche quando volesse farsi simile all'uomo, esso non avrebbe altre fattezze di quelle che mi presentava in quell'istante il nostro interlocutore. La testa rasata, ma non per penitenza, bens per l'azione remota di qualche viscido eczema, la fronte bassa, ch‚ se egli avesse avuto capelli sul capo essi si sarebbero confusi con le sopracciglia (che aveva dense e incolte), gli occhi erano rotondi, con le pupille piccole e mobilissime, e lo sguardo non so se innocente o maligno, e forse entrambe le cose, a tratti e in momenti diversi. Il naso non poteva dirsi tale se non perch‚ un osso si dipartiva dalla met… degli occhi ma come si staccava dal volto subito ne rientrava, trasformandosi in null'altro che due oscure caverne, narici amplissime e folte di peli. La bocca, unita alle narici da una cicatrice, era ampia e sgraziata, pi— estesa a destra che a sinistra, e tra il labbro superiore, inesistente, e l'inferiore, prominente e carnoso, emergevano con ritmo irregolare denti neri e aguzzi come quelli di un cane. L'uomo sorrise (o almeno cos credetti) e levando il dito come per ammonire, disse: "Penitenziagite! Vide quando draco venturus est a rodegarla l'anima tua! La mortz est super nos! Prega che vene lo papa santo a liberar nos a malo de todas le peccata! Ah ah, ve piase ista negromanzia de Domini Nostri Iesu Christi! Et anco jois m'es dols e plazer m'es dolors... Cave el diabolo! Semper m'aguaita in qualche canto per adentarme le carcagna. Ma Salvatore non est insipiens! Bonum monasterium, et aqui se magna et se priega dominum nostrum. Et el resto valet un figo seco. Et amen. No?" Dovr•, nel prosieguo di questa storia, parlare ancora, e molto, di questa creatura e riferirne i discorsi. Confesso che mi riesce molto difficile farlo perch‚ non saprei dire ora, come non compresi mai allora, che genere di lingua egli parlasse. Non era il latino, in cui ci esprimevamo tra uomini di lettere all'abbazia, non era il volgare di quelle terre, n‚ altro volgare che mai avessi udito. Credo di avere dato una pallida idea dei suo modo di parlare riferendo poco sopra (cos come me le ricordo) le prime parole che udii da lui. Quando pi— tardi appresi della sua vita avventurosa e dei vari luoghi in cui era vissuto, senza trovar radici in alcuno, mi resi conto che Salvatore parlava tutte le lingue, e nessuna. Ovvero si era inventata una lingua propria che usava i lacerti delle lingue con cui era entrato in contatto e una volta pensai che la sua fosse, non la lingua adamica che l'umanit… felice aveva parlato, tutti uniti da una sola favella, dalle origini del mondo sino alla Torre di Babele, e nemmeno una delle lingue sorte dopo il funesto evento della loro divisione, ma proprio la lingua babelica del primo giorno dopo il castigo divino, la lingua della confusione primeva. N‚ d'altra parte potrei chiamare lingua la favella di Salvatore, perch‚ in ogni lingua umana vi sono delle regole e ogni termine significa ad placitum una cosa, secondo una legge che non muta, perch‚ l'uomo non pu• chiamare il cane una volta cane e una volta gatto, n‚ pronunciare suoni a cui il consenso delle genti non abbia assegnato un senso definito, come accadrebbe a chi dicesse la parola "blitiri". E tuttavia, bene o male, io capivo cosa Salvatore volesse intendere, e cos gli altri. Segno che egli parlava non una, ma tutte le lingue, nessuna nel modo giusto, prendendo le sue parole ora dall'una ora dall'altra. Mi avvidi pure in seguito che egli poteva nominare una cosa ora in latino ora in provenzale, e mi resi conto che, pi— che inventare le proprie frasi, egli usava disiecta membra di altre frasi, udite un giorno, a seconda della situazione e delle cose che voleva dire, come se riuscisse a parlare di un cibo, intendo, solo con le parole delle genti presso cui aveva mangiato quel cibo, ed esprimere la sua gioia solo con sentenze che aveva udito emettere da gente gioiosa, il giorno che egli aveva provato parimenti gioia. Era come se la sua favella fosse quale la sua faccia, messa insieme con pezzi di facce altrui, o come vidi talora dei preziosi reliquiari (si licet magnis componere parva, o alle cose divine le diaboliche) che nascevano dai detriti di altri oggetti sacri. In quel momento, in cui lo incontrai per la prima volta, Salvatore mi apparve, e per il volto, e per il modo di parlare, un essere non dissimile dagli incroci pelosi e ungulati che avevo appena visto sotto il portale. Pi— tardi mi accorsi che l'uomo era forse di buon cuore e di umore faceto. Pi— tardi ancora... Ma andiamo per ordine. Anche perch‚, non appena egli ebbe parlato, il mio maestro lo interrog• con molta curiosit…. "Perch‚ hai detto penitenziagite?" chiese. "Domine frate magnificentisimo," rispose Salvatore con una sorta di inchino, "Jesus venturus est et li homini debent facere penitentia. No?" Guglielmo lo guard• fissamente: "Sei venuto qui da un convento di minoriti?" "No intendo." "Chiedo se sei vissuto tra i frati di santo Francesco, chiedo se hai conosciuto i cosiddetti apostoli..." Salvatore impallid , ovvero il suo volto abbronzato e belluino divenne grigio. Fece un profondo inchino, pronunci• a mezze labbra un "vade retro", si segn• devotamente e fugg voltandosi indietro ogni tanto. "Cosa gli avete chiesto?" domandai a Guglielmo. Egli rest• un poco soprappensiero. "Non importa, te lo dir• dopo. Ora entriamo. Voglio trovare Ubertino." Era da poco trascorsa l'ora sesta. Il sole, pallido, penetrava da occidente, e quindi da poche e sottili finestre, nell'interno della chiesa. Una striscia sottile di luce toccava ancora l'altare maggiore, il cui paliotto mi parve rilucere di un fulgore aureo. Le navate laterali erano immerse nella penombra. Presso all'ultima cappella prima dell'altare, nella navata di sinistra, si ergeva una esile colonna su cui stava una Vergine in pietra, scolpita nello stile dei moderni, dal sorriso ineffabile, il ventre prominente, il bambino in braccio, vestita di un abito grazioso, con un sottile corsetto. Ai piedi della Vergine, in preghiera, quasi prostrato, stava un uomo, vestito con gli abiti dell'ordine cluniacense. Ci appressammo. L'uomo, udendo il rumore dei nostri passi, alz• il volto. Era un vegliardo, col volto glabro, il cranio senza capelli, i grandi occhi celesti, una bocca sottile e rossa, la pelle candida, il teschio ossuto a cui la pelle aderiva come fosse una mummia conservata nel latte. Le mani erano bianche, dalle dita lunghe e sottili. Sembrava una fanciulla avvizzita da una morte precoce. Pos• su di noi uno sguardo dapprima smarrito, come lo avessimo disturbato in una visione estatica, poi il volto gli si illumin• di gioia. "Guglielmo!" esclam•. "Fratello mio carissimo!" Si alz• a fatica e si fece incontro al mio maestro, abbracciandolo e baciandolo sulla bocca. "Guglielmo!" ripet‚, e gli occhi gli si inumidirono di pianto. "Quanto tempo! Ma ti riconosco ancora! Quanto tempo, quante vicende! Quante prove che il Signore ci ha imposto!" Pianse. Guglielmo gli rese l'abbraccio, evidentemente commosso. Ci trovavamo davanti a Ubertino da Casale. Di lui avevo gi… sentito parlare e a lungo, anche prima di venire in Italia, e ancor pi— frequentando i francescani della corte imperiale. Qualcuno mi aveva persino detto che il pi— grande poeta di quei tempi, Dante Alighieri da Firenze, morto da pochi anni, aveva composto un poema (che io non potei leggere perch‚ era scritto nel volgare toscano) a cui avevano posto mano e cielo e terra, e di cui molti versi altro non erano che una parafrasi di brani scritti da Ubertino nel suo "Arbor vitae crucifixae". N‚ questo era il solo titolo di merito di quell'uomo famoso. Ma per permettere al mio lettore di capire meglio l'importanza di quell'incontro, dovr• cercare di ricostruire le vicende di quegli anni, cos come le avevo comprese e durante il mio breve soggiorno nell'Italia centrale, da parole sparse del mio maestro, e ascoltando i molti colloqui che Guglielmo aveva avuto con abati e monaci nel corso del nostro viaggio Cercher• di dirne cosa avevo capito, anche se non son sicuro di dire bene queste cose. I miei maestri di Melk mi avevano detto sovente che Š molto difficile per un nordico farsi idee chiare sulle vicende religiose e politiche d'Italia. La penisola, in cui la potenza del clero era evidente pi— che in ogni altro paese, e in cui pi— che in ogni altro paese il clero ostentava potenza e ricchezza, aveva generato da almeno due secoli movimenti di uomini intesi a una vita pi— povera, in polemica coi preti corrotti, di cui rifiutavano persino i sacramenti, riunendosi in comunit… autonome, al tempo stesso invise ai signori, all'impero e alle magistrature cittadine. Infine era venuto santo Francesco, e aveva diffuso un amore di povert… che non contraddiceva ai precetti della chiesa, e per opera sua la chiesa aveva accolto il richiamo alla severit… dei costumi di quegli antichi movimenti e li aveva purificati dagli elementi di disordine che si annidavano in essi. Avrebbe dovuto seguirne un'epoca di mitezza e santit…, ma, come l'ordine francescano cresceva e attirava a s‚ gli uomini migliori, esso diveniva troppo potente e legato ad affari terreni, e molti francescani vollero riportarlo alla purezza di un tempo. Cosa assai difficile per un ordine che ai tempi in cui ero all'abbazia gi… contava pi— di trentamila membri sparsi in tutto il mondo. Ma cos Š, e molti di questi frati di san Francesco si opponevano alla regola che l'ordine si era data, dicendo che l'ordine aveva ormai assunto i modi di quelle istituzioni ecclesiastiche per riformare le quali era nato. E che questo era gi… avvenuto ai tempi in cui Francesco era in vita, e che le sue parole e i suoi propositi erano stati traditi. Molti di essi riscoprirono allora il libro di un monaco cistercense che aveva scritto agli inizi del Dodicesimo secolo dell'era nostra, chiamato Gioacchino e a cui si attribuiva spirito di profezia. Infatti egli aveva previsto l'avvento di un'era nuova, in cui lo spirito di Cristo, da tempo corrotto a opera dei suoi falsi apostoli, si sarebbe di nuovo realizzato sulla terra. E aveva annunciato tali scadenze che a tutti era parso chiaro che egli parlasse senza saperlo dell'ordine francescano. E di questo molti francescani si erano assai rallegrati, pare sin troppo, tanto che a met… secolo a Parigi i dottori della Sorbona condannarono le proposizioni di quell'abate Gioacchino, ma pare che lo fecero perch‚ i francescani (e i domenicani) stavano diventando troppo potenti, e sapienti, nell'universit… di Francia, e si voleva eliminarli come eretici. Il che poi non si fece e fu un gran bene per la chiesa, perch‚ ci• permise che fossero divulgate le opere di Tommaso d'Aquino e di Bonaventura da Bagnoregio, che certo non erano eretici. Dove si vede che anche a Parigi le idee erano confuse, o qualcuno voleva confonderle per fini suoi. E questo Š il male che l'eresia fa al popolo cristiano, che rende oscure le idee e spinge tutti a diventare inquisitori per il proprio bene personale. Che poi quanto vidi all'abbazia (e di cui dir• dopo) mi ha fatto pensare che spesso sono gli inquisitori a creare gli eretici. E non solo nel senso che se li figurano quando non ci sono, ma che reprimono con tanta veemenza la tabe eretica da spingere molti a farsene partecipi, in odio a loro. Davvero, un circolo immaginato dal demonio, che Dio ci salvi. Ma dicevo dell'eresia (se pur tale fosse stata) gioachimita. E si vide in Toscana un francescano, Gerardo da Borgo San Donnino, farsi voce delle predizioni di Gioacchino e impressionar molto l'ambiente dei minori. Sorse cos tra loro una schiera di sostenitori della regola antica, contro la riorganizzazione dell'ordine tentata dal grande Bonaventura, che ne era poi divenuto generale. Nell'ultimo trentennio del secolo scorso, quando il concilio di Lione, salvando l'ordine francescano contro chi lo voleva abolire, gli concesse la propriet… di tutti i beni che aveva in uso, come gi… era di legge per gli ordini pi— antichi, alcuni frati nelle Marche si ribellarono, perch‚ ritenevano che lo spirito della regola fosse stato definitivamente tradito, in quanto un francescano non deve possedere nulla, n‚ personalmente, n‚ come convento, n‚ come ordine. Li misero in prigione a vita Non mi pare che predicassero cose contrarie al vangelo, ma quando entra in gioco il possesso delle cose terrene Š difficile che gli uomini ragionino secondo giustizia. Mi dissero che anni dopo, il nuovo generale dell'ordine, Raimondo Gaufredi, trovasse questi prigionieri ad Ancona e, liberandoli, dicesse: "Volesse Dio che tutti noi e tutto l'ordine fossimo macchiati di tale colpa." Segno che non Š vero quel che dicono gli eretici e nella chiesa abitano ancora uomini di grande virt—. C'era tra questi prigionieri liberati, Angelo Clareno, che si incontr• poi con un frate di Provenza, Pietro di Giovanni Olivi, che predicava le profezie di Gioacchino e poi con Ubertino da Casale, e di l nacque il movimento degli spirituali. Saliva in quegli anni al soglio pontificio un eremita santissimo, Pietro da Morrone, che regn• come Celestino Quinto, e costui fu accolto con sollievo dagli spirituali: "Apparir… un santo," era stato detto, "e osserver… gli insegnamenti di Cristo, sar… di angelica vita, tremate prelati corrotti." Forse Celestino era di troppa angelica vita, o i prelati intorno a lui eran troppo corrotti, o non riusciva a sopportare la tensione di una guerra ormai troppo lunga con l'imperatore e con gli altri re d'Europa; fatto Š che Celestino rinunci• alla sua dignit… e si ritir• in romitaggio. Ma nel breve periodo del suo regno, meno di un anno, le speranze degli spirituali furono tutte soddisfatte: essi andarono da Celestino che fond• con loro la comunit… detta dei fratres et pauperes heremitae domini Celestini. D'altra parte, mentre il papa doveva funger da mediatore tra i pi— potenti cardinali di Roma, ve ne furono alcuni come un Colonna e un Orsini, che segretamente sostenevano le nuove tendenze di povert…: scelta invero assai curiosa per uomini potentissimi che vivevano tra agi e ricchezze smodate, e non ho mai capito se semplicemente usassero degli spirituali per i loro fini di governo o in qualche modo si ritenessero giustificati nella loro vita carnale dal sostenere le tendenze spirituali; e forse erano vere entrambe le cose, per quel poco che io capisco delle cose italiane. Ma proprio per fare un esempio, Ubertino era stato accolto come cappellano dal cardinale Orsini quando, divenuto il pi— ascoltato degli spirituali, correva rischio di essere accusato come eretico. E lo stesso cardinale gli aveva fatto scudo ad Avignone. Come avviene per• in tali casi, da un lato Angelo e Ubertino predicavano secondo dottrina, dall'altro grandi masse di semplici accettavano questa loro predicazione e si diffondevano per il paese, al di l… di ogni controllo. Cos l'Italia fu invasa da questi fraticelli o frati dalla povera vita che parvero pericolosi a molti. Ormai era difficile distinguere i maestri spirituali, che tenevano contatto con le autorit… ecclesiastiche, e i loro seguaci pi— semplici, che semplicemente ormai vivevano fuori dell'ordine, chiedendo l'elemosina e vivendo giorno per giorno del lavoro delle loro mani, senza trattenere propriet… alcuna. E questi sono coloro che la voce pubblica ormai chiamava fraticelli, non dissimili dai beghini francesi, che si ispiravano a Pietro di Giovanni Olivi. Celestino Quinto fu sostituito da Bonifacio Ottavo e questo papa si affrett• a dimostrare scarsissima indulgenza per spirituali e fraticelli in genere: proprio negli ultimi anni del secolo che moriva segn• una bolla, "Firma cautela", con cui condannava in un sol colpo bizochi, girovaghi questuanti che si aggiravano al limite estremo dell'ordine francescano, e gli stessi spirituali, ovvero coloro che si sottraevano alla vita dell'ordine per darsi all'eremo. Gli spirituali tentarono poi di ottenere il consenso di altri pontefici, come Clemente Quinto, per potersi staccare dall'ordine in modo non violento. Credo ci sarebbero riusciti, ma l'avvento di Giovanni Ventiduesimo tolse loro ogni speranza. Come fu eletto nel 1316 egli scrisse al re di Sicilia perch‚ espellesse questi frati dalle sue terre, perch‚ molti si erano rifugiati laggi—: e fece mettere in ceppi Angelo Clareno e gli spirituali di Provenza. Non deve essere stata un'impresa facile e molti nella curia vi resistevano. Il fatto Š che Ubertino e Clareno riuscirono a essere lasciati liberi di abbandonare l'ordine e furono accolti l'uno dai benedettini e l'altro dai celestini. Ma per quelli che rimasero a condurre la loro vita libera, Giovanni fu spietato e li fece perseguitare dall'inquisizione e molti furono bruciati. Egli aveva capito per• che per distruggere la mala pianta dei fraticelli, che minavano alle basi l'autorit… della chiesa, bisognava condannare le proposizioni su cui essi basavano la loro fede. Essi sostenevano che Cristo e gli apostoli non avevano avuto alcuna propriet… n‚ individuale n‚ in comune, e il papa condann• come eretica questa idea. Cosa stupefacente, perch‚ non si vede perch‚ mai un papa debba ritenere perversa l'idea che Cristo fosse povero: ma Š che proprio un anno prima si era svolto il capitolo generale dei francescani a Perugia, che aveva sostenuto questa opinione, e condannando gli uni il papa condannava anche l'altro. Come ho gi… detto, il capitolo arrecava gran pregiudizio alla sua lotta contro l'imperatore, questo Š il fatto. Cos da allora molti fraticelli, che non sapevano nulla n‚ di impero n‚ di Perugia, morirono bruciati. Queste cose pensavo guardando un personaggio leggendario come Ubertino. Il mio maestro mi aveva presentato e il vecchio mi aveva accarezzato una gota, con una mano calda, quasi ardente. Al tocco di quella mano avevo capito molte delle cose che avevo udito su quel sant'uomo e altre che avevo letto nelle pagine di "Arbor Vitae", comprendevo il fuoco mistico che lo aveva divorato sin dalla giovinezza quando, pur studiando a Parigi, si era ritratto dalle speculazioni teologiche e aveva immaginato di essere trasformato nella penitente Maddalena; e i rapporti intensissimi che aveva avuto con la santa Angela da Foligno dalla quale era stato iniziato ai tesori della vita mistica e all'adorazione della croce; e perch‚ i suoi superiori un giorno, preoccupati dall'ardore della sua predicazione, lo avessero inviato in ritiro alla Verna. Scrutavo quel volto, dai tratti dolcissimi come quelli della santa con cui era stato in fraterno commercio di spiritualissimi sensi. Intuivo che doveva aver saputo assumere tratti ben pi— duri quando nel 1311 il concilio di Vienne, con la decretale "Exivi de paradiso" aveva eliminato i superiori francescani ostili agli spirituali, ma aveva imposto a questi di vivere in pace in seno all'ordine, e questo campione della rinuncia non aveva accettato quell'accorto compromesso e si era battuto perch‚ fosse costituito un ordine indipendente, ispirato al massimo del rigore. Questo gran combattente aveva allora perduto la sua battaglia. perch‚ in quegli anni Giovanni Ventiduesimo propugnava una crociata contro i seguaci di Pietro di Giovanni Olivi (tra cui lui stesso era annoverato) e condannava i frati di Narbona e B‚ziers. Ma Ubertino non aveva esitato a difendere di fronte al papa la memoria dell'amico, e il papa, soggiogato dalla sua santit…, non aveva osato condannare lui (anche se aveva poi condannato gli altri). In quell'occasione anzi gli aveva offerto una via di salvezza prima consigliandogli e poi ordinandogli di entrare nell'ordine cluniacense. Ubertino, che doveva essere altres abile (lui apparentemente cos disarmato e fragile) nel conquistarsi protezioni e alleanze nella corte pontificia, aveva s accettato di entrare nel monastero di Gemblach nelle Fiandre, ma credo non ci fosse mai neppure andato, ed era rimasto ad Avignone, sotto le insegne del cardinale Orsini, a difendere la causa dei francescani. Solo negli ultimi tempi (e le voci che avevo udito erano imprecise) la sua fortuna a corte era tramontata, si era dovuto allontanare da Avignone mentre il papa faceva inseguire quest'uomo indomabile come eretico che per mundum discurrit vagabundus. Di lui, si diceva, non si aveva pi— traccia. Nel pomeriggio avevo appreso, dal dialogo tra Guglielmo e l'Abate, che egli era ora nascosto in questa abbazia. E ora lo vedevo davanti a me. "Guglielmo," stava dicendo, "erano sul punto di uccidermi, sai, ho dovuto fuggire nottetempo." "Chi ti voleva morto? Giovanni?" "No. Giovanni non mi ha mai amato, ma mi ha sempre rispettato. In fondo Š lui che mi ha offerto un modo di sfuggire al processo, dieci anni fa, imponendomi di entrare nei benedettini, e con questo metteva a tacere i miei nemici. Hanno mormorato a lungo, ironizzavano sul fatto che un campione della povert… entrasse in un ordine cos ricco, e vivesse alla corte del cardinale Orsini... Guglielmo, tu sai quanto tenga alle cose di questa terra! Ma era il modo di restare ad Avignone e difendere i miei confratelli. Il papa ha timore dell'Orsini, non mi avrebbe mai torto un capello. Ancora tre anni fa mi ha mandato messaggero dal re di Aragona." "E allora chi ti voleva male?" "Tutti. La curia. Hanno tentato di assassinarmi due volte. Hanno tentato di farmi tacere. Tu sai cosa Š avvenuto cinque anni fa. Erano stati condannati da due anni i beghini di Narbona e Berengario Talloni, che pure era uno dei giudici, si era appellato al papa. Erano momenti difficili, Giovanni aveva gi… emesso due bolle contro gli spirituali e lo stesso Michele da Cesena aveva ceduto a proposito, quando arriva?" "Sar… qui tra due giorni." "Michele... E' tanto che non lo vedo. Ora si Š ravveduto, capisce cosa volevamo, il capitolo di Perugia ci ha dato ragione. Ma allora, ancora nel 1318 ha ceduto al papa e gli ha messo nelle mani cinque spirituali di Provenza che resistevano alla sottomissione. Bruciati, Guglielmo... Oh, Š orribile!" Si nascose il capo tra le mani. "Ma cosa Š avvenuto esattamente dopo l'appello del Talloni?" chiese Guglielmo. "Giovanni doveva riaprire il dibattito, capisci? Doveva, perch‚ anche in curia c'erano uomini presi dal dubbio, anche i francescani della curia farisei, sepolcri imbiancati, pronti a vendersi per una prebenda, ma erano presi dal dubbio. Fu allora che Giovanni mi chiese di stendere una memoria sulla povert…. Fu una cosa bella, Guglielmo, Dio mi perdoni la superbia..." "L'ho letta, Michele me l'ha mostrata." "C'erano i titubanti, anche tra i nostri, il provinciale di Aquitania, il cardinale di San Vitale, il vescovo di Caffa..." "Un imbecille," disse Guglielmo. "Riposi in pace, Š volato a Dio due anni fa." "Dio non Š stato cos misericordioso. Fu una falsa notizia arrivata da Costantinopoli. E' ancora tra noi, mi dicono che far… parte della legazione. Dio ci protegga!" "Ma Š favorevole al capitolo di Perugia," disse Ubertino. "Appunto. Appartiene a quella razza di uomini che sono sempre i migliori campioni del loro avversario." "A dire il vero," disse Ubertino, "anche allora non giov• molto alla causa. E poi tutto fin in un nulla di fatto, ma almeno non si stabil che l'idea era eretica, e questo fu importante. Per ci• gli altri non mi hanno mai perdonato. Hanno cercato di nuocermi in tutti i modi, hanno detto che fui a Sachsenhausen quando Ludovico tre anni fa proclam• Giovanni eretico. Eppure tutti sapevano che in luglio ero ad Avignone con l'Orsini... Trovarono che parti della dichiarazione dell'imperatore riflettevano le mie idee, che follia." "Mica tanto," disse Guglielmo. "Le idee gliele avevo date io, traendole dalla tua dichiarazione di Avignone, e da alcune pagine dell'Olivi." "Tu?" esclam•, tra stupefatto e gioioso, Ubertino, "ma allora mi dai ragione!" Guglielmo apparve imbarazzato: "Erano buone idee per l'imperatore, in quel momento," disse evasivamente. Ubertino lo guard• con diffidenza. "Ah, ma tu non ci credi veramente, vero?" "Racconta ancora," disse Guglielmo, "racconta come ti sei salvato da quei cani." "Oh s , cani, Guglielmo. Cani rabbiosi. Mi trovai a combattere con lo stesso Bonagrazia, sai?' "Ma Bonagrazia da Bergamo Š con noi!" "Ora, dopo che io gli ebbi parlato a lungo. Solo a quel punto si convinse e protest• contro la "Ad conditorem canonum". E il papa lo ha imprigionato per un anno. "Ho sentito che ora Š vicino a un mio amico che Š alla curia, Guglielmo di Occam." "L'ho conosciuto poco. Non mi piace. Un uomo senza fervore, tutta testa, niente cuore." "Ma Š una bella testa." "Pu• darsi, e lo porter… all'inferno." "Allora lo rivedr• laggi—, e discuteremo di logica." "Taci Guglielmo," disse Ubertino sorridendo con intenso affetto, "tu sei migliore dei tuoi filosofi. Se solo avessi voluto...' "Cosa?" "Quando ci vedemmo l'ultima volta in Umbria? Ricordi? Ero stato appena guarito dai miei mali per l'intercessione di quella donna meravigliosa... Chiara da Montefalco..." mormor• col volto radioso, "Chiara... Quando la natura femminile, per sua natura cos perversa, si sublima nella santit…, allora sa farsi il pi— alto veicolo della grazia. Sai come la mia vita sia stata ispirata alla castit… pi— pura, Guglielmo," (lo stava afferrando per un braccio, convulsamente) "sai con quale... feroce s , Š la parola giusta con quale feroce sete di penitenza ho tentato di mortificare in me i palpiti della carne, per farmi una sola trasparenza all'amore di Ges— Crocifisso... Eppure tre donne nella mia vita sono state per me tre messaggeri celesti, Angela da Foligno, Margherita da Citt… di Castello (che mi anticip• la fine del mio libro quando io non ne avevo scritto che un terzo), e infine Chiara da Montefalco. Fu un premio del cielo che io, proprio io, dovessi indagare sui suoi miracoli e proclamarne la santit… alle folle, prima che santa madre chiesa si muovesse. E tu eri laggi— Guglielmo, e potevi aiutarmi in quella santa impresa, e non volesti..." "Ma la santa impresa a cui mi invitavi era quella di mandare al rogo Bentivenga, Jacomo e Giovannuccio," disse piano Guglielmo. "Stavano offuscando la memoria di lei, con le loro perversioni. E tu eri inquisitore!" "E proprio allora chiesi di essere sollevato da quell'incarico. La storia non mi piaceva. Non mi piacque, sar• franco, neppure il modo in cui inducesti Bentivenga a confessare i suoi errori. Hai fatto finta di volere entrare nella sua setta, se setta era, gli hai carpito i suoi segreti e lo hai fatto arrestare." "Ma cos si procede contro i nemici di Cristo! Erano eretici, erano pseudo apostoli, puzzavano dello zolfo di fra Dolcino!" "Erano gli amici di Chiara." "No Guglielmo, non sfiorare neppure con un'ombra la memoria di Chiara!" "Ma circolavano nel suo gruppo..." "Erano minoriti, si dicevano spirituali, e invece erano frati della comunit…! Ma lo sai che fu chiaro, all'inchiesta, che Bentivenga da Gubbio si proclamava apostolo, e poi con Giovannuccio da Bevagna seduceva le monache dicendo loro che l'inferno non esiste, che si possono soddisfare desideri carnali senza offendere Dio, che si pu• ricevere il corpo di Cristo (Signore perdonami!) dopo aver giaciuto con una monaca, che al Signore fu pi— accetta Maddalena della vergine Agnese, che ci• che il volgo chiama demonio Š Dio stesso, perch‚ il demone Š la sapienza e Dio Š appunto sapienza! E fu la beata Chiara, dopo aver udito questi discorsi, ad avere quella visione in cui Dio stesso le disse che quelli erano malvagi seguaci dello Spiritus Libertatis!" "Erano minoriti con la mente accesa dalle stesse visioni di Chiara, e spesso il passo tra visione estatica e frenesia di peccato Š minimo," disse Guglielmo. Ubertino gli strinse le mani e gli occhi gli si velarono ancora di pianto: "Non dire questo, Guglielmo. Come puoi confondere il momento dell'amore estatico, che ti brucia le viscere col profumo dell'incenso, e lo sregolamento dei sensi che sa di zolfo? Bentivenga istigava a toccare le nude membra di un corpo, affermava che solo cos si ottiene la liberazione dall'impero dei sensi, homo nudus cum nuda iacebat..." "Et non commiscebantur ad invicem..." "Bugie! Cercavano il piacere, se lo stimolo carnale si faceva sentire, essi non reputavano peccato che per quietarlo uomo e donna giacessero insieme, e l'uno toccasse e baciasse l'altro in ogni parte, e quello congiungesse il suo ventre nudo col ventre nudo di questa!" Confesso che il modo con cui Ubertino stigmatizzava il vizio altrui non mi induceva a pensieri virtuosi. Il mio maestro dovette accorgersi che ero turbato, e interruppe il santo uomo. "Sei uno spirito ardente, Ubertino, nell'amore di Dio come nell'odio contro il male. Quello che volevo dire Š che c'Š poca differenza tra l'ardore dei Serafini e l'ardore di Lucifero, perch‚ nascono sempre da un'accensione estrema della volont…." "Oh, la differenza c'Š, e io la so!" disse ispirato Ubertino. "Tu vuoi dire che tra volere il bene e volere il male c'Š un piccolo passo, perch‚ si tratta sempre di dirigere la stessa volont…. Questo Š vero. Ma la differenza Š nell'oggetto, e l'oggetto Š riconoscibile limpidamente. Di qui Dio, di l… il diavolo." "E io temo di non saper pi— distinguere, Ubertino. Non fu la tua Angela da Foligno a raccontare di quel giorno che, rapita in ispirito stette nel sepolcro di Cristo? Non disse come dapprima ne baci• il petto e lo vide giacere con gli occhi chiusi, poi baci• la sua bocca e sent salire da quelle labbra un inenarrabile odore di dolcezze, e dopo una breve pausa pos• la sua gota sulla gota di Cristo e il Cristo avvicin• la sua mano alla gota di lei e la strinse a s‚ e essa cos disse la sua letizia divent• altissima?..." "Che c'entra questo con l'impeto dei sensi?" domand• Ubertino. "Fu esperienza mistica, e il corpo era quello di Nostro Signore." "Forse mi sono abituato a Oxford," disse Guglielmo. "dove anche l'esperienza mistica era di altro genere..." "Tutta nella testa," sorrise Ubertino. "O negli occhi. Dio sentito come luce, nei raggi del sole, nelle immagini degli specchi, nel diffondersi dei colori sopra le parti della materia ordinata, nei riflessi del giorno sulle foglie bagnate... Non Š questo amore pi— vicino a quello di Francesco quando loda Dio nelle sue creature, fiori, erbe, acqua, aria? Non credo che da questo tipo di amore possa venire alcuna insidia. Mentre non mi piace un amore che trasferisce nel colloquio con l'Altissimo i brividi che si provano nei contatti della carne..." "Tu bestemmi Guglielmo! Non Š la stessa cosa. C'Š un salto, immenso, verso il basso, tra l'estasi del cuore amante di Ges— Crocifisso e l'estasi corrotta degli pseudo apostoli di Montefalco..." "Non erano pseudo apostoli, erano fratelli del Libero Spirito, l'hai detto tu stesso." "E che differenza fa? Tu non hai saputo tutto di quel processo, io stesso non ho ardito mettere agli atti certe confessioni, per non sfiorare neppure per un istante con l'ombra del demonio l'atmosfera di santit… che Chiara aveva creato in quel luogo. Ma ho saputo certe cose, certe cose, Guglielmo! Si riunivano nottetempo in una cantina, prendevano un fanciullo appena nato, se lo gettavano l'un l'altro sinch‚ moriva, di percosse... o di altro... E chi lo riceveva vivo per l'ultima volta, e tra le sue mani moriva, diventava il capo della setta... E il corpo del bambino veniva lacerato, e mescolato alla farina, per farne ostie blasfeme!" "Ubertino," disse fermamente Guglielmo, "queste cose sono state dette, molti secoli fa, dai vescovi armeni, della setta dei pauliciani. E dei bogomili." "E che conta? Il demonio Š ottuso, segue un ritmo nelle sue insidie e nelle sue seduzioni, ripete i propri riti a distanza di millenni, egli Š sempre lo stesso, proprio per questo lo si riconosce come il nemico! Ti giuro, accendevano delle candele, la notte di Pasqua, e portavano nella cantina delle fanciulle. Poi spegnevano le candele e si gettavano su di esse, anche se erano legate loro da vincoli di sangue.. E se da questo amplesso nasceva un bambino, ricominciava il rito infernale, tutti intorno a un vaso pieno di vino, che chiamavano il barilotto, a inebriarsi, e tagliavano a pezzi il bambino, e ne versavano il sangue in una coppa, e buttavano bambini ancora vivi sul fuoco, e mescevano le ceneri del bambino, il suo sangue, e ne bevevano!" "Ma questo lo scriveva Michele Psello nel libro sulle operazioni dei demoni, trecento anni fa! Chi ti ha raccontato queste cose? "Essi, Bentivenga e gli altri, e sotto tortura!" "C'Š una sola cosa che eccita gli animali pi— del piacere, ed Š il dolore. Sotto tortura vivi come sotto l'impero di erbe che danno visioni. Tutto quello che hai sentito raccontare, tutto quello che hai letto, ti torna alla mente, come se tu fossi rapito, non verso il cielo, ma verso l'inferno. Sotto tortura dici non solo quello che vuole l'inquisitore, ma anche quello che immagini possa dargli piacere, perch‚ si stabilisce un legame (questo s , veramente diabolico) tra te e lui... Queste cose le so, Ubertino, ho fatto parte anch'io di quei gruppi di uomini che credono di produrre la verit… con il ferro incandescente. Ebbene, sappi, l'incandescenza della verit… Š di altra fiamma. Sotto tortura Bentivenga pu• avere detto le menzogne pi— assurde, perch‚ non parlava pi— lui, ma la sua lussuria, i demoni dell'anima sua." "Lussuria?" "S , c'Š una lussuria del dolore, come c'Š una lussuria dell'adorazione e persino una lussuria dell'umilt…. Se bast• cos poco agli angeli ribelli per mutare il loro ardore d'adorazione e umilt… in ardore di superbia e di rivolta, cosa dire di un essere umano? Ecco, ora lo sai, fu questo pensiero che mi colse nel corso delle mie inquisizioni. E fu per questo che rinunciai a quella attivit…. Mi manc• il coraggio di inquisire sulle debolezze dei malvagi, perch‚ scoprii che sono le stesse debolezze dei santi." Ubertino aveva ascoltato le ultime parole di Guglielmo come se non comprendesse quello che egli diceva. Dall'espressione del suo volto, sempre pi— ispirata ad affettuosa commiserazione, capii che egli riteneva Guglielmo preda di sentimenti molto colpevoli, che egli perdonava perch‚ molto lo amava. Lo interruppe, e disse in tono assai amaro: "Non importa. Se sentivi cos , hai fatto bene a fermarti. Bisogna combattere le tentazioni. Per• mi manc• il tuo appoggio, e avremmo potuto sgominare quella mala banda. E invece sai che accadde, io stesso fui accusato di essere troppo debole con loro, e fui sospettato di eresia. Sei stato troppo debole anche tu, nel combattere il male. Il male, Guglielmo: non cesser… mai questa condanna, quest'ombra, questo fango che ci impedisce di toccare la sorgente?" Si appress• ancora pi— a Guglielmo, come se fosse timoroso che qualcuno lo udisse: "Anche qui, anche tra queste mura consacrate alla preghiera, lo sai?" "Lo so, l'Abate mi ha parlato, mi ha anzi chiesto di aiutarlo a far luce." "E allora spia, scava, guarda con occhio di lince in due direzioni, la lussuria e la superbia..." "La lussuria?" "S , la lussuria. C'era qualcosa di... di femminile, e dunque di diabolico in quel giovane che Š morto. Aveva occhi di fanciulla che cerchi commercio con un incubo. Ma ti ho detto anche la superbia, la superbia della mente, in questo monastero consacrato all'orgoglio della parola, alla illusione della sapienza..." "Se sai qualcosa aiutami." "Non so nulla. Non c'Š nulla che io "sappia". Ma certe cose si sentono col cuore. Lascia parlare il tuo cuore, interroga i volti, non ascoltare le lingue... Ma suvvia, perch‚ dobbiamo parare di queste tristezze e intimorire questo nostro giovane amico?" Mi guard• coi suoi occhi celesti, sfiorando la mia guancia con le sue dita lunghe e bianche, e quasi mi venne l'istinto di ritrarmi; mi trattenni e feci bene, perch‚ l'avrei offeso, e la sua intenzione era pura. "Dimmi piuttosto di te," disse volgendosi di nuovo a Guglielmo. "Cosa hai fatto dopo di allora? Sono passati..." "Diciotto anni. Sono tornato nelle mie terre. Ho studiato ancora a Oxford. Ho studiato la natura." "La natura Š buona perch‚ Š figlia di Dio," disse Ubertino. "E Dio deve essere buono, se ha generato la natura," sorrise Guglielmo. "Ho studiato, ho incontrato amici molto saggi. Poi ho conosciuto Marsilio, mi hanno attratto le sue idee sull'impero, sul popolo, su una nuova legge per i regni della terra, e cos sono finito in quel gruppo dei nostri confratelli che stanno consigliando l'imperatore. Ma queste cose le sai, ti avevo scritto. Ho esultato quando a Bobbio mi hanno detto che eri qui. Ti credevamo perduto. Ma ora che sei con noi potrai esserci di grande aiuto tra qualche giorno, quando arriver… anche Michele. Sar… uno scontro duro." "Non avr• molto da dire pi— di quel che dissi cinque anni fa ad Avignone. Chi verr… con Michele?" "Alcuni che furono al capitolo di Perugia, Arnaldo d'Aquitania, Ugo da Newcastle..." "Chi?" domand• Ubertino. "Ugo da Novocastro, scusami, uso la mia lingua anche quando parlo in buon latino. E poi Guglielmo Alnwick. E da parte dei francescani avignonesi potremo contare su Girolamo, lo sciocco di Caffa, e verranno forse Berengario Talloni e Bonagrazia da Bergamo." "Speriamo in Dio," disse Ubertino, "questi ultimi non vorranno inimicarsi troppo il papa. E chi ci sar… a sostenere le posizioni della curia, intendo, tra i duri di cuore?" "Dalle lettere che mi sono pervenute immagino ci saranno Lorenzo Decoalcone..." "Un uomo maligno." "Jean d'Anneaux..." "Questo Š sottile in teologia, guardatene." "Ce ne guarderemo. E infine Jean de Baune." "Se la vedr… con Berengario Talloni. "S , credo proprio che ci divertiremo," disse il mio maestro di ottimo umore. Ubertino lo guard• con un sorriso incerto. "Non capisco mai quando voi inglesi parlate seriamente. Non c'Š nulla di divertente in una questione cos grave. Ne va della sopravvivenza dell'ordine, che Š il tuo e che nel profondo del cuore Š ancora il mio. Ma io scongiurer• Michele di non andare ad Avignone. Giovanni lo vuole, lo cerca, lo invita con troppa insistenza. Diffidate di quel vecchio francese. Oh Signore, in quali mani Š caduta la tua chiesa!" Volse il capo verso l'altare. "Trasformata in meretrice, ammollita nel lusso, si avvoltola nella lussuria come una serpe in calore! Dalla purezza nuda della stalla di Bethlehem, legno come fu legno il lignum vitae della croce, ai baccanali d'oro e di pietra, guarda, anche qui, hai visto il portale, non ci si sottrae all'orgoglio delle immagini! Sono infine prossimi i giorni dell'Anticristo e io ho paura, Guglielmo!" Si guard• intorno, fissando lo sguardo sbarrato entro le navate oscure, come se l'Anticristo dovesse apparire da un momento all'altro, e io invero mi attendevo di scorgerlo. "I suoi luogotenenti sono gi… qui, mandati come Cristo mand• gli apostoli per il mondo! Stanno conculcando la Citt… di Dio, seducono con l'inganno, l'ipocrisia e la violenza. Sar… allora che Dio dovr… mandare i suoi servi, Elia ed Enoch, che egli ha conservato ancora in vita nel paradiso terrestre perch‚ un giorno confondano l'Anticristo, e verranno a profetare vestiti di sacco, e predicheranno la penitenza con l'esempio e con la parola..." "Sono gi… venuti, Ubertino," disse Guglielmo, mostrando il suo saio di francescano. "Ma non hanno ancora vinto, Š il momento che l'Anticristo, pieno di furore, comander… di uccidere Enoch ed Elia e i loro corpi perch‚ ognuno possa vederli e tema di volerli imitare. Cos come volevano uccidere me..." In quel momento, atterrito, pensavo che Ubertino fosse in preda a una sorta di divina mania, e temetti per la sua ragione. Ora a distanza di tempo, sapendo quel che so, e cioŠ che qualche anno dopo fu misteriosamente ucciso in una citt… tedesca, e mai non si seppe da chi, sono pi— atterrito ancora, perch‚ evidentemente quella sera Ubertino profetava. "Lo sai, l'abate Gioacchino aveva detto la verit…. Siamo giunti alla sesta era della storia umana, in cui appariranno due Anticristi, l'Anticristo mistico e l'Anticristo proprio, questo accade ora nella sesta epoca, dopo che Š apparso Francesco a configurare nella sua stessa carne le cinque piaghe di Ges— Crocifisso. Bonifacio fu l'Anticristo mistico, e l'abdicazione di Celestino non fu valida, Bonifacio fu la bestia che viene dal mare le cui sette teste rappresentano le offese ai peccati capitali e le dieci corna le offese ai comandamenti, e i cardinali che lo attorniavano erano le locuste, il cui corpo Š Appolyon! Ma il numero della bestia, se ne leggi il nome in lettere greche, Š 'Benedicti'!" Mi fiss• per vedere se avevo capito e alz• un dito ammonendomi. "Benedetto Undicesimo fu l'Anticristo proprio, la bestia che ascende dalla terra! Dio ha permesso che tale mostro di vizio e di iniquit… governasse la sua chiesa perch‚ le virt— del suo successore sfolgorassero di gloria!" "Ma padre santo," obbiettai con un filo di voce, facendomi coraggio, "il suo successore Š Giovanni!" Ubertino si pos• una mano sulla fronte come per cancellare un sogno molesto. Respirava a fatica, era stanco. "Gi…. I calcoli erano errati, stiamo ancora attendendo il papa angelico... Ma intanto sono apparsi Francesco e Domenico." Alz• gli occhi al cielo e disse come pregando (ma fui sicuro che stava recitando una pagina del suo grande libro sull'albero della vita): "Quorum primus seraphico calculo purgatus et ardore celico inflammatus totum incendere videbatur. Secundus vero verbo predicationis fecundus super mundi tenebras clarius radiavit... S , se queste sono state le promesse, il papa angelico dovr… venire." "E cos sia Ubertino," disse Guglielmo. "Intanto io sono qui per impedire che venga cacciato l'imperatore umano. Del tuo papa angelico parlava anche fra Dolcino..." "Non pronunciare pi— il nome di quella serpe!" url• Ubertino, e per la prima volta lo vidi trasformarsi, da accorato che era, in adirato. "Egli ha insozzato la parola di Gioacchino di Calabria e ne ha fatto fomite di morte e sporcizia! Messaggero dell'Anticristo, se mai ve ne furono. Ma tu Guglielmo parli cos perch‚ in verit… non credi all'avvento dell'Anticristo e i tuoi maestri di Oxford ti hanno insegnato a idolatrare la ragione inaridendo le capacit… profetiche del tuo cuore!" "Ti sbagli Ubertino," rispose con molta seriet… Guglielmo. "Tu sai che venero pi— di ogni altro tra i miei maestri Ruggiero Bacone..." "Che vaneggiava di macchine volanti," motteggi• amaramente Ubertino. "Che ha parlato chiaramente e limpidamente sull'Anticristo, ne ha avvertito i segni nella corruzione del mondo e nell'indebolimento della sapienza. Ma ha insegnato che vi Š un solo modo per prepararci alla sua venuta: studiare i segreti della natura, usare del sapere per migliorare il genere umano. Puoi prepararti a combattere l'Anticristo studiando le virt— curative delle erbe, la natura delle pietre, e persino progettando le macchine volanti di cui sorridi." "L'Anticristo del tuo Bacone era un pretesto per coltivare l'orgoglio della ragione." "Santo pretesto. "Nulla che sia pretestuoso Š santo. Guglielmo, sai che ti voglio bene. Sai che confido molto in te. Castiga la tua intelligenza, impara a piangere sulle piaghe del Signore, butta via i tuoi libri." "Tratterr• soltanto il tuo," sorrise Guglielmo. Ubertino sorrise anch'egli e lo minacci• col dito: "Sciocco di un inglese. E non ridere troppo dei tuoi simili. Anzi, quelli che non puoi amare, temili. E guardati dall'abbazia. Questo luogo non mi piace." "Voglio appunto conoscerlo meglio." disse Guglielmo congedandosi, "andiamo Adso." "Io ti dico che non Š buono, e tu dici che vuoi conoscerlo. Ah" disse Ubertino scuotendo la testa. "A proposito," disse ancora Guglielmo gi… a met… della navata, "chi Š quel monaco che sembra un animale e parla la lingua di Babele?" "Salvatore?" si volt• Ubertino che gi… si era inginocchiato. "Credo di averne fatto dono io a questa abbazia... Insieme al cellario. Quando lasciai il saio francescano tornai per qualche tempo nel mio vecchio convento a Casale, e l trovai altri frati in angustie, perch‚ la comunit… li accusava di essere spirituali della mia setta... cos si esprimevano. Mi adoperai in loro favore, ottenendo che potessero seguire il mio esempio. E due, Salvatore e Remigio, ne ho trovati proprio qui, quando vi arrivai l'anno scorso. Salvatore... Davvero, pare una bestia. Ma Š servizievole." Guglielmo esit• un istante. "L'ho sentito dire penitenziagite." Ubertino tacque. Mosse una mano come per scacciare un pensiero molesto. "No, non credo. Sai come sono questi fratelli laici. Gente di campagna, che hanno udito forse qualche predicatore vagante, e non sanno cosa si dicono. A Salvatore avrei altro da rimproverare, Š una bestia ghiotta e lussuriosa. Ma nulla, nulla contro l'ortodossia. No, il male dell'abbazia Š un altro, cercalo in chi sa troppo, non in chi non sa nulla. Non costruire un castello di sospetti su una parola." "Non lo farei mai," rispose Guglielmo. "Ho smesso di tare l'inquisitore proprio per non fare questo. Per• mi piace ascoltare anche le parole, e poi ci penso su." "Tu pensi troppo. Ragazzo," disse rivolgendosi a me, "non trarre troppi cattivi esempi dal tuo maestro. L'unica cosa a cui si deve pensare, e me ne rendo conto alla fine della mia vita, Š la morte. Mors est quies viatoris finis est omnis laboris. Lasciatemi pregare." Verso nona. Dove Guglielmo ha un dialogo dottissimo con Severino erborista. Ripercorremmo la navata centrale e uscimmo dal portale da cui eravamo entrati. Avevo ancora le parole di Ubertino, tutte, che mi ronzavano nella testa. "E' un uomo... strano," ardii dire a Guglielmo. "E', o Š stato, per molti aspetti, un grande uomo. Ma proprio per questo Š strano. Sono solo gli uomini piccoli che sembrano normali. Ubertino avrebbe potuto diventare uno degli eretici che ha contribuito a fare bruciare, o un cardinale di santa romana chiesa. E' andato vicinissimo a entrambe le perversioni. Quando parlo con Ubertino ho l'impressione che l'inferno sia il paradiso guardato dall'altra parte." Non capii cosa volesse dire: "Da che parte?" domandai. "Eh gi…," ammise Guglielmo, "si tratta di sapere se ci sono delle parti e se c'Š un tutto. Ma non darmi ascolto. E non guardare pi— quel portale," disse colpendomi lievemente sulla nuca mentre mi rigiravo attirato dalle sculture che avevo visto all'entrata. "Per quest'oggi ti hanno spaventato abbastanza. Tutti." Mentre mi rivoltavo verso l'uscita, vidi davanti a me un altro monaco. Poteva avere la stessa et… di Guglielmo. Ci sorrise e ci salut• urbanamente. Disse che era Severino da Sant'Emmerano, ed era il padre erborista, che aveva cura dei balnea, dell'ospedale, e degli orti, e che si metteva al nostro servizio se avessimo voluto orientarci meglio nel recinto dell'abbazia. Guglielmo lo ringrazi• e disse che aveva gi… notato, entrando, il bellissimo orto, che gli pareva contenere non solo erbe commestibili, ma anche piante medicinali, per quanto si poteva vedere attraverso la neve. "D'estate o di primavera, con la variet… delle sue erbe, e ciascuna adornata dei suoi fiori, questo orto canta meglio le lodi del Creatore," disse Severino a mo' di scusa. "Ma anche in questa stagione l'occhio dell'erborista vede attraverso i rami secchi le piante che verranno e pu• dirti che quest'orto Š pi— ricco di quanto mai lo fu un erbario, e pi— variopinto, per quanto bellissime siano le miniature di quello. E poi anche in inverno crescono le erbe buone, e altre ne tengo raccolte e pronte nei vasi che ho in laboratorio. Cos con le radici dell'acetosella si curano i catarri, e con decotto di radici di althea si fanno impacchi per le malattie della pelle, con la lappa si cicatrizzano gli eczemi, triturando e macinando il rizoma della bistorta si curano le diarree e alcuni mali delle donne, il pepe Š un buon digestivo, la farfara va bene per la tosse, e abbiamo della buona genziana per digerire, e della glycyrrhiza, e del ginepro per farne un buon infuso, il sambuco da farne con la corteccia un decotto per il fegato, la saponaria da macerarne le radici in acqua fredda, per il catarro, e la valeriana di cui certo conoscete le virt—." "Avete erbe diverse e buone per climi diversi. Come mai?" "Per un lato lo devo alla misericordia del Signore, che ha posto il nostro altopiano a cavallo di una catena che vede a meridione il mare, e ne riceve i venti caldi, e a settentrione la montagna pi— alta di cui riceve i balsami silvestri. E per un lato lo devo all'abito dell'arte, che ho indegnamente acquisito per volont… dei miei maestri. Certe piante crescono anche in clima avverso se ne curi il terreno circostante, e il nutrimento, e la crescita." "Ma avete anche piante buone solo per mangiare?" domandai. "Mio giovane puledro affamato, non ci sono piante buone per il cibo che non siano anche per la cura, purch‚ prese in giusta misura. Solo l'eccesso le rende causa di malattia. Prendi la zucca. E' di natura fredda e umida e mitiga la sete, ma a mangiarla guasta ti provoca diarrea e devi restringere le tue viscere con un impasto di salamoia e senape. E le cipolle? Calde e umide, poche potenziano il coito, naturalmente per coloro che non han pronunciato i nostri voti, troppe ti dan pesantezza di capo e van combattute con latte e aceto. Buona ragione," aggiunse con malizia, "perch‚ un giovane monaco ne mangi sempre con parsimonia. Mangia invece aglio. Caldo e secco, Š buono contro i veleni. Ma non esagerare, fa espellere troppi umori dal cervello. I fagioli invece producono urina e ingrassano, due cose molto buone. Ma danno cattivi sogni. Molto meno per• di certe altre erbe, perch‚ ve ne sono anche che provocano cattive visioni. "Quali?" domandai. "Eh, eh, il nostro novizio vuole sapere troppo. Queste sono cose che deve sapere solo l'erborista. se no qualsiasi sconsiderato potrebbe andare in giro a somministrar visioni, ovvero a mentire con le erbe. "Ma basta un poco d'urtica," disse allora Guglielmo, "o la roybra, o l'olieribus, e si Š protetti contro le visioni. Spero che voi abbiate di queste buone erbe." Severino guard• il maestro di sottecchi: "Ti interessi di erboristeria?" "Molto poco," disse modestamente Guglielmo, "una volta ebbi tra le mani il 'Theatrum Sanitatis' di Ububchasvm de Baldach..." "Abul Asan al Muchtar ibn Botlan." "O Ellucasim Elimittar, come vuoi tu. Mi chiedo se se ne potr… trovare una copia qui." "E delle pi— belle, con molte immagini di preziosa fattura." "Sia lode al cielo. E il 'De virtutibus herbarum' del Platearius?" "Anche quello, e il 'De plantis' di Aristotele tradotto da Alfredo di Sareshel." "Ho sentito dire che non sia veramente di Aristotele," osserv• Guglielmo, "come non era di Aristotele, si scopr , il 'De causis'." "In ogni caso Š un grande libro," osserv• Severino, e il mio maestro ne convenne con molto fervore senza chiedere se l'erborista parlasse del "De plantis" o del "De causis", due opere che non conoscevo ma che da quella conversazione conclusi essere grandissime entrambe. "Sar• lieto," concluse Severino, "di avere con te qualche onesta conversazione sulle erbe." "Io pi— di te," disse Guglielmo, "ma non violeremo la regola del silenzio, che mi pare viga nel vostro ordine?" "La regola," disse Severino, "si Š adattata nei secoli alle esigenze delle diverse comunit…. La regola prevedeva la lectio divina ma non lo studio: eppure sai quanto il nostro ordine abbia sviluppato la ricerca sulle cose divine e sulle cose umane. Ancora, la regola prevede il dormitorio comune, ma talora Š giusto, come da noi, che i monaci abbiano possibilit… di riflessione anche durante la notte, e cos ciascuno di essi ha la propria cella. La regola Š molto severa riguardo al silenzio, e anche da noi non solo il monaco che fa opere manuali ma anche colui che scrive o che legge non deve conversare coi suoi fratelli. Ma l'abbazia Š anzitutto una comunit… di studiosi e spesso Š utile che i monaci si scambino i tesori di dottrina che accumulano. Ogni conversazione che riguardi i nostri studi Š ritenuta legittima e profittevole, purch‚ non si svolga in refettorio o durante le ore degli uffici sacri." "Hai avuto occasione di parlare molto con Adelmo da Otranto?" chiese bruscamente Guglielmo. Severino non parve sorpreso: "Vedo che l'Abate ti ha gi… parlato," disse. "No. Con lui non mi intrattenevo sovente. Passava il tempo a miniare. L'ho udito talora discutere con altri monaci, Venanzio da Salvemec, o Jorge da Burgos, sulla natura del suo lavoro. E poi io non passo la giornata nello scriptorium, ma nel mio laboratorio," e accenn• all'edificio dell'ospedale. "Capisco," disse Guglielmo. "Dunque non sai se Adelmo avesse avuto visioni." "Visioni?" "Come quelle che procurano le tue erbe, per esempio." Severino si irrigid : "Ho detto che custodisco con molta cura le erbe pericolose." "Non dico questo," si affrett• a precisare Guglielmo. "Parlavo di visioni in genere." "Non capisco," insist‚ Severino. "Pensavo che un monaco che si aggira di notte per l'Edificio, dove per ammissione dell'Abate possono accadere cose... tremende a chi vi entri in ore proibite, bene, dicevo, pensavo che potesse aver avuto visioni diaboliche che l'avessero spinto nel precipizio." "Ho detto che non frequento lo scriptorium, salvo quando mi serve qualche libro, ma di solito ho i miei erbari che conservo nell'ospedale. Ti ho detto, Adelmo era molto familiare di Jorge, di Venanzio e... naturalmente, di Berengario." Avvertii anch'io una lieve esitazione nella voce di Severino. N‚ sfugg al mio maestro: "Berengario? E perch‚ naturalmente?" "Berengario da Arundel, l'aiuto bibliotecario. Erano coetanei, sono stati novizi insieme, era normale che avessero cose di cui parlare. Questo volevo dire." "Questo dunque volevi dire," comment• Guglielmo. E mi stupii che non insistesse su quel punto. Infatti cambi• subito discorso. "Ma forse Š ora che entriamo nell'Edificio. Ci fai da guida?" "Con piacere," disse Severino con un sollievo sin troppo evidente. Ci fece costeggiare l'orto e ci port• di fronte alla facciata occidentale dell'Edificio. "Dalla parte dell'orto vi Š il portale che d… adito alla cucina," disse, "ma la cucina occupa solo la met… occidentale del primo piano, nella seconda met… vi Š il refettorio. E dalla porta meridionale, a cui si arriva passando dietro il coro della chiesa, vi sono due altri portali che recano e alla cucina e al refettorio. Ma entriamo pure di qui, perch‚ dalla cucina potremo poi passare dall'interno al refettorio." Come entrai nella vasta cucina mi avvidi che l'Edificio generava al suo interno, e per tutta la sua altezza, una corte ottagonale; come compresi dopo si trattava di una sorta di gran pozzo, privo di accessi, su cui si aprivano a ogni piano ampie finestre, come quelle che davano verso l'esterno. La cucina era un immenso androne pieno di fumo, dove gi… molti famigli si affrettavano a disporre i cibi per la cena. Su un grande tavolo due di essi preparavano un pasticcio di verdura, orzo, avena e segale, tagliuzzando rape, crescione, rapanelli e carote. Accanto, un altro dei cuochi aveva appena finito di cuocere alcuni pesci in una miscela di vino e acqua, e li slava ricoprendo con una salsa composta di salvia, prezzemolo, timo, aglio, pepe e sale. In corrispondenza al torrione occidentale si apriva un enorme forno per il pane che gi… balenava di fiamme rossastre. Nel torrione meridionale, un immenso camino su cui bollivano dei pentoloni e giravano degli spiedi. Dalla porta che dava sull'aia dietro la chiesa entravano in quel momento i porcai portando le carni dei maiali scannati. Uscimmo anzi da quella porta e ci trovammo sull'aia, nella estremit… orientale del pianoro, a ridosso delle mura, dove sorgevano molte costruzioni. Severino mi spieg• che la prima era l'insieme degli stabbi, poi sorgevano le stalle dei cavalli, poi quelle dei buoi, e i pollai, e il recinto coperto delle pecore. Davanti agli stabbi i porcai rimestavano in una gran giara il sangue dei porci appena sgozzati, affinch‚ non si coagulasse. Se veniva rimestato bene e subito avrebbe poi resistito per i prossimi giorni, grazie al clima rigido, e infine se ne sarebbero fatti sanguinacci. Rientrammo nell'Edificio e gettammo appena una occhiata al refettorio, che attraversammo per portarci verso il torrione orientale. Dei due torrioni, in cui si allargava il refettorio, il settentrionale ospitava un camino, l'altro una scala a forma di chiocciola che menava allo scriptorium, e cioŠ al secondo piano. Di l i monaci si recavano ogni giorno al lavoro, oppure da due scale, meno agevoli ma ben riscaldate, che salivano a spirale dietro al camino e al forno della cucina. Guglielmo chiese se avremmo trovato qualcuno nello scriptorium anche se era domenica. Severino sorrise e disse che il lavoro, per il monaco benedettino, Š preghiera. La domenica gli uffici duravano pi— a lungo, ma i monaci addetti ai libri passavano ugualmente alcune ore lass—, di solito impiegate in fruttiferi scambi di osservazioni dotte, consigli, riflessioni sulle sacre scritture. Dopo nona. Dove si visita lo scriptorium e si conoscono molti studiosi, copisti e rubricatori nonch‚ un vegliardo cieco che attende l'Anticristo. Mentre salivamo vidi che il mio maestro osservava le finestre che davano luce alla scala. Stavo probabilmente diventando abile come lui, perch‚ mi avvidi subito che la loro disposizione difficilmente avrebbe consentito a qualcuno di raggiungerle. D'altra parte neppure le finestre che si aprivano nel refettorio (le uniche che dal primo piano dessero sullo strapiombo) parevano facilmente raggiungibili, dato che sotto di esse non vi erano mobili di sorta. Arrivati al sommo della scala entrammo, per il torrione orientale, allo scriptorium e quivi non potei trattenere un grido di ammirazione. Il secondo piano non era bipartito come quello inferiore e si offriva quindi ai miei sguardi in tutta la sua spaziosa immensit…. Le volte, curve e non troppo alte (meno che in una chiesa, pi— tuttavia che in ogni altra sala capitolare che mai vidi), sostenute da robusti pilastri, racchiudevano uno spazio soffuso di bellissima luce, perch‚ tre enormi finestre si aprivano su ciascun lato maggiore, mentre cinque finestre minori traforavano ciascuno dei cinque lati esterni di ciascun torrione, otto finestre alte e strette, infine, lasciavano che la luce entrasse anche dal pozzo ottagonale interno. L'abbondanza di finestre faceva s che la gran sala fosse allietata da una luce continua e diffusa, anche se si era in un pomeriggio d'inverno. Le vetrate non erano colorate come quelle delle chiese, e i piombi di riunione fissavano riquadri di vetro incolore, perch‚ la luce entrasse nel modo pi— puro possibile, non modulata dall'arte umana, e servisse al suo scopo, che era di illuminare il lavoro della lettura e della scrittura. Vidi altre volte e in altri luoghi molti scriptoria, ma nessuno in cui cos luminosamente rifulgesse, nelle colate di luce fisica che facevano risplendere l'ambiente, lo stesso principio spirituale che la luce incarna, la "claritas", fonte di ogni bellezza e sapienza, attributo inscindibile di quella proporzione che la sala manifestava. Perch‚ tre cose concorrono a creare la bellezza: anzitutto l'integrit… o perfezione, e per questo reputiamo brutte le cose incomplete; poi la debita proporzione ovvero la consonanza; e infine la clarit… e la luce, e infatti chiamiamo belle le cose di colore nitido. E siccome la visione del bello comporta la pace, e per il nostro appetito Š la stessa cosa acquetarsi nella pace, nel bene o nel bello, mi sentii pervaso di grande consolazione e pensai quanto dovesse essere piacevole lavorare in quel luogo. Quale apparve ai miei occhi, in quell'ora meridiana, esso mi sembr• un gioioso opificio di sapienza. Vidi poi in seguito a San Gallo uno scriptorium di simili proporzioni, separato dalla biblioteca (in altri luoghi i monaci lavoravano nel luogo stesso dove erano custoditi i libri), ma non come questo bellamente disposto. Antiquarii, librarii, rubricatori e studiosi stavano seduti ciascuno al proprio tavolo, un tavolo sotto ciascuna delle finestre. E siccome le finestre erano quaranta (numero veramente perfetto dovuto alla decuplicazione del quadragono, come se i dieci comandamenti fossero stati magnificati dalle quattro virt— cardinali) quaranta monaci avrebbero potuto lavorare all'unisono, anche se in quel momento erano appena una trentina. Severino ci spieg• che i monaci che lavoravano allo scriptorium erano dispensati dagli uffici di terza, sesta e nona per non dover interrompere il loro lavoro nelle ore di luce, e arrestavano le loro attivit… solo al tramonto, per vespro. I posti pi— luminosi erano riservati agli antiquarii, gli alluminatori pi— esperti, ai rubricatori e ai copisti. Ogni tavolo aveva tutto quanto servisse per miniare e copiare: corni da inchiostro, penne fini che alcuni monaci stavano affinando con un coltello sottile, pietrapomice per rendere liscia la pergamena, regoli per tracciare le linee su cui si sarebbe distesa la scrittura. Accanto a ogni scriba, o al culmine del piano indinato di ogni tavolo, stava un legg o, su cui posava il codice da copiare, la pagina coperta da mascherine che inquadravano la linea che in quel momento veniva trascritta. E alcuni avevano inchiostri d'oro e di altri colori. Altri invece stavano solo leggendo libri, e trascrivevano appunti su loro privati quaderni o tavolette. Non ebbi peraltro il tempo di osservare il loro lavoro, perch‚ ci venne incontro il bibliotecario, che gi… sapevamo essere Malachia da Hildesheim. Il suo volto cercava di atteggiarsi a una espressione di benvenuto, ma non potei trattenermi dal fremere di fronte a una cos singolare fisionomia. La sua figura era alta e, bench‚ estremamente magra, le sue membra erano grandi e sgraziate. Come procedeva a grandi passi, avvolto nelle nere vesti dell'ordine, v'era qualcosa di inquietante nel suo aspetto. Il cappuccio, che venendo di fuori aveva ancora levato, gettava un'ombra sul pallore del suo volto e conferiva un non so che di doloroso ai suoi grandi occhi melanconici. Vi erano nella sua fisionomia come le tracce di molte passioni che la volont… aveva disciplinato ma che sembravano aver fissato quei lineamenti che ora avevano cessato di animare. Mestizia e severit… predominavano nelle linee del suo volto e i suoi occhi erano cos intensi che a un solo sguardo potevano penetrare il cuore di chi gli parlava, e leggergli i segreti pensieri, cos che difficilmente si poteva tollerare la loro indagine e si era tentati di non incontrarli una seconda volta. Il bibliotecario ci present• a molti dei monaci che stavano in quel momento al lavoro. Di ciascuno Malachia ci disse anche il lavoro che stava compiendo e di tutti ammirai la profonda devozione al sapere e allo studio della parola divina. Conobbi cos Venanzio da Salvemec, traduttore dal greco e dall'arabo, devoto di quell'Aristotele che certamente fu il pi— saggio di tutti gli uomini. Bencio da Upsala, un giovane monaco scandinavo che si occupava di retorica. Berengario da Arundel, l'aiuto del bibliotecario. Aymaro da Alessandria, che stava ricopiando opere che solo per pochi mesi sarebbero state in prestito alla biblioteca, e poi un gruppo di miniatori di vari paesi, Patrizio da Clonmacnois, Rabano da Toledo, Magnus da Iona, Waldo da Hereford. L'elenco potrebbe certo continuare e nulla vi Š di pi— meraviglioso dell'elenco, strumento di mirabili ipotiposi. Ma devo venire all'argomento delle nostre discussioni, dal quale emersero molte indicazioni utili per capire la sottile inquietudine che aleggiava tra i monaci, e un non so che di inespresso che gravava su tutti i loro discorsi. Il mio maestro inizi• a discorrere con Malachia lodando la bellezza e l'operosit… dello scriptorium e chiedendogli notizie sull'andamento del lavoro che ivi si compiva perch‚, disse con molta accortezza, aveva udito parlare ovunque di quella biblioteca e avrebbe voluto esaminare molti dei libri. Malachia gli spieg• quello che gi… l'Abate aveva detto, che il monaco chiedeva al bibliotecario l'opera da consultare e questi sarebbe andato a reperirla nella biblioteca superiore, se la richiesta fosse stata giusta e pia. Guglielmo domand• come poteva conoscere il nome dei libri custoditi negli armaria soprastanti, e Malachia gli mostr•, fissato da una catenella d'oro al suo tavolo, un voluminoso codice coperto di elenchi fittissimi. Guglielmo infil• le mani nel saio, dove esso si apriva sul petto a formare una sacca, e ne trasse un oggetto che gi… gli avevo visto tra le mani, e sul volto, nel corso del viaggio. Era una forcella, costruita cos da potere stare sul naso di un uomo (e meglio ancora sul suo, cos prominente e aquilino) come un cavaliere sta in groppa al suo cavallo o come un uccello su un trespolo. E ai due lati della forcella, in modo da corrispondere agli occhi, si espandevano due cerchi ovali di metallo, che rinserravano due mandorle di vetro spesse come fondi di bicchiere. Con quelli sugli occhi Guglielmo, di preferenza, leggeva, e diceva di vedere meglio di quanto natura lo avesse dotato, o di quanto l'et… sua avanzata, specie quando declinava la luce del giorno, gli consentisse. N‚ gli servivano per vedere da lontano, che anzi aveva l'occhio acutissimo, ma per vedere da vicino. Con quelli egli poteva leggere manoscritti vergati in lettere sottilissime, che quasi faticavo anch'io a decifrare. Mi aveva spiegato che, giunto che fosse l'uomo oltre la met… della vita, anche se la sua vista era stata sempre ottima, l'occhio si induriva e riluttava ad adattar la pupilla, cos che molti sapienti erano come morti alla lettura e alla scrittura dopo la loro cinquantesima primavera. Grave iattura per uomini che avrebbero potuto dare il meglio della loro intelligenza per molti anni ancora. Per cui si doveva lodare il Signore che qualcuno avesse scoperto e fabbricato quello strumento. E me lo diceva per sostenere le idee del suo Ruggiero Bacone, quando diceva che lo scopo della sapienza era anche prolungare la vita umana. Gli altri monaci guardarono Guglielmo con molta curiosit…, ma non ardirono porgli domande. E io mi avvidi che, anche in un luogo cos gelosamente e orgogliosamente dedicato alla lettura e alla scrittura, quel mirabile strumento non era ancora penetrato. E mi sentii fiero di essere al seguito di un uomo che aveva qualcosa con cui stupire altri uomini famosi nel mondo per la loro saggezza. Con quegli oggetti sugli occhi, Guglielmo si chin• sugli elenchi stilati nel codice. Guardai anch'io, e scoprimmo titoli di libri mai uditi, e altri di celeberrimi, che la biblioteca possedeva. "'De pentagono Salomonis', 'Ars loquendi et intelligendi in lingua hebraica', 'De rebus metallicis' di Ruggero da Hereford, 'Algebra' di Al Kuwarizmi, resa in latino da Roberto Anglico, le 'Puniche' di Silio Italico, i 'Gesta francorum', 'De laudibus sanctae crucis' di Rabano Mauro, e 'Flavii Claudii Giordani de aetate mundi et hominis reservatis singulis litteris per singulos libros ab A usque ad Z'," lesse il mio maestro. ®Splendide opere. Ma in che ordine sono registrate?" Cit• da un testo che non conoscevo ma che era certo familiare a Malachia: "'Habeat Librarius et registrum omnium librorum ordinatum secundum facultates et auctores, reponeatque eos separatim et ordinate cum signaturis per scripturam applicatis.' Come fate a conoscere il luogo di ciascun libro?" Malachia gli mostr• delle annotazioni che fiancheggiavano ciascun titolo. Lessi: iii, IV gradus, V in prima graecorum; ii, V gradus, VII in tertia anglorum, e cos via. Capii che il primo numero indicava la posizione del libro nello scaffale o gradus, indicato dal secondo numero, l'armadio essendo indicato dal terzo numero, e capii pure che le altre espressioni designavano una stanza o corridoio della biblioteca, e ardii chiedere maggiori notizie su queste ultime distinctiones. Malachia mi guard• severamente: "Forse non sapete, o avete dimenticato, che l'accesso alla biblioteca Š consentito solo al bibliotecario. E dunque Š giusto e sufficiente che solo il bibliotecario sappia decifrare queste cose." "Ma in che ordine sono riportati i libri in questo elenco?" chiese Guglielmo. "Non per argomenti, mi pare." Non accenn• a un ordine per autori che seguisse la stessa sequenza delle lettere dell'alfabeto, perch‚ Š accorgimento che ho visto messo in opera solo negli ultimi anni, e allora si usava poco. "La biblioteca affonda la sua origine nel profondo dei tempi," disse Malachia, "e i libri sono registrati secondo l'ordine delle acquisizioni, delle donazioni, del loro ingresso nelle nostre mura." "Difficili da trovare," osserv• Guglielmo. "Basta che il bibliotecario li conosca a memoria e sappia per ogni libro il tempo in cui arriv•. Quanto agli altri monaci possono fidarsi della sua memoria," e pareva parlasse di un altro che non fosse lui stesso; e compresi che egli parlava della funzione che in quel momento indegnamente ricopriva, ma che era stata ricoperta da cento altri, ormai scomparsi, che si erano tramandati l'un l'altro il loro sapere. "Ho capito," disse Guglielmo. "Se io dunque cercassi qualcosa, senza sapere cosa, sul pentagono di Salomone, voi sapreste indicarmi che esiste il libro di cui ho appena letto il titolo, e potreste individuarne la posizione al piano superiore." "Se voi doveste veramente apprendere qualcosa sul pentagono di Salomone," disse Malachia. "Ma ecco un libro per darvi il quale preferirei prima chiedere il consiglio dell'Abate." "Ho saputo che uno dei vostri miniatori pi— valenti," disse allora Guglielmo, "Š scomparso di recente. L'Abate mi ha molto parlato della sua arte. Potrei vedere i codici che miniava?" "Adelmo da Otranto," disse Malachia guardando Guglielmo con diffidenza, "lavorava, a causa della sua giovane et…, solo sui marginalia. Aveva una immaginazione molto vivace e da cose note sapeva comporre cose ignote e sorprendenti, come chi unisse un corpo umano a una cervice equina. Ma ecco laggi— i suoi libri. Nessuno ha ancora toccato il suo tavolo." Ci appressammo a quello che era stato il posto di lavoro di Adelmo, dove giacevano ancora i fogli di un salterio riccamente miniati. Erano folia di vellum finissimo regina Ira le pergamene e l'ultimo era ancora fissato al tavolo. Appena sfregato con pietrapomice e ammorbidito col gesso, era stato reso liscio con la plana e, dai minuscoli fori prodotti ai lati con uno stilo sottile, erano state tracciate tutte le linee che dovevano guidare la mano dell'artista. La prima met… era stata gi… ricoperta di scrittura e il monaco aveva iniziato ad abbozzarvi le figure ai margini. Gi… finiti erano invece gli altri fogli, e guardandoli n‚ io n‚ Guglielmo riuscimmo a trattenere un grido di ammirazione. Si trattava di un salterio ai margini del quale si delineava un mondo rovesciato rispetto a quello cui ci hanno abituati i nostri sensi. Come se al limine di un discorso che per definizione Š il discorso della verit…, si svolgesse profondamente legato a quello, per mirabili allusioni in aenigmate, un discorso menzognero su un universo posto a testa in gi—, dove i cani fuggono davanti alla lepre e i cervi cacciano il leone. Piccole teste a zampa d'uccello, animali con mani umane sulle terga, teste chiomate dalle quali spuntavano piedi, dragoni zebrati, quadrupedi dal collo serpentino che si allacciava in mille nodi inestricabili, scimmie dalle corna cervine, sirene a forma di volatile con ali membranose sul dorso, uomini senza braccia con altri corpi umani che spuntavano loro sulla schiena a mo' di gobba, e figure con la bocca dentata sul ventre, umani con la testa equina ed equini con gambe umane, pesci con ali d'uccello e uccelli con coda di pesce, mostri a corpo unico e doppia testa o testa unica e corpo doppio, vacche a coda di gallo dalle ali di farfalla, donne dal capo squamato come il dorso di un pesce. chimere bicefale interallacciate con libellule dal muso di lucertola, centauri, dragoni, elefanti, manticore, sciapodi sdraiati su rami d'albero, grifoni dalla cui coda si generava un arciere in assetto di guerra, creature diaboliche dal collo senza fine, sequenze di animali antropomorfi e di nani zoomorfi si associavano, talora sulla stessa pagina, a scene di vita campestre dove vedevi rappresentata, con vivacit… impressionante, s che avresti creduto che le figure fossero vive, tutta la vita dei campi, aratori, raccoglitori di frutti, mietitori, filatrici, seminatori accanto a volpi e faine armate di balestre che scalavano una citt… turrita difesa da scimmie. Qua una lettera iniziale si piegava a L e nella parte inferiore generava un dragone, l… una grande V che dava inizio alla parola "verba" produceva come naturale viticchio del suo tronco una serpe dalle mille volute, a sua volta generante altre serpi quali pampini e corimbi. Accanto al salterio v'era, evidentemente terminato da poco, uno squisito libro d'ore, dalle dimensioni incredibilmente piccole, s che avresti potuto tenerlo nel palmo della mano. Esigua la scrittura, le miniature marginali erano a malapena visibili a prima vista e chiedevano che l'occhio le esaminasse da vicino per apparire in tutta la loro bellezza (e ti chiedevi con quale strumento sovrumano il miniatore le avesse tracciate per ottenere effetti di tanta vivacit… in uno spazio cos ridotto). Gli interi margini del libro erano invasi da minuscole figure che si generavano, quasi per naturale espansione, dalle volute terminali delle lettere splendidamente tracciate: sirene marine, cervi in fuga, chimere, torsi umani senza braccia che fuoriuscivano come lombrichi dal corpo stesso dei versetti. In un punto, quasi a continuare i tre "Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus" ripetuti su tre linee diverse, vedevi tre figure belluine dalle teste umane, di cui due si piegavano l'una verso il basso e l'altra verso l'alto per unirsi in un bacio che non avresti esitato a definire inverecondo se non fossi stato persuaso che, anche se non perspicuo, un profondo significato spirituale doveva certamente giustificare quella raffigurazione in quel punto. Io seguivo quelle pagine combattuto tra l'ammirazione muta e il riso, perch‚ le figure inclinavano necessariamente all'ilarit…, bench‚ commentassero pagine sante. E frate Guglielmo le esaminava sorridendo, e comment•: "Babewyn, cos li chiamano nelle mie isole." "Babouins, come li chiamano nelle Gallie," disse Malachia. "E infatti Adelmo ha appreso la sua arte nel vostro paese, bench‚ dopo abbia studiato anche in Francia. Babbuini, ovvero scimmie dell'Africa. Figure di un mondo rovesciato, dove le case sorgono sulla punta di una guglia e la terra sta sopra il cielo." Io mi ricordai di alcuni versi che avevo udito nel vernacolo delle mie terre e non potei trattenermi dal pronunciarli: Aller Wunder si geswigen, das herde himel hat ubersrigen, daz sult ir v r ein Wunder wigen. E Malachia continu•, citando dallo stesso testo: Erd ob un himel unter das sult ir hƒn besunder V r aller Wunder ein Wunder. "Bravo Adso," continu• il bibliotecario, "effettivamente queste immagini ci parlano di quella regione dove si arriva cavalcando un'oca blu, dove si trovano sparvieri che pescano dei pesci in un ruscello, orsi che inseguono falconi nel cielo, gamberi che volano con le colombe e tre giganti presi in trappola e morsicati da un gallo." E un pallido sorriso illumin• le sue labbra. Allora gli altri monaci, che avevano seguito la conversazione con una certa timidezza, si misero a ridere di cuore, come se avessero atteso il consenso del bibliotecario. Il quale si rabbui•, mentre gli altri seguitavano a ridere, lodando l'abilit… del povero Adelmo e indicandosi l'un l'altro le figure pi— inverosimili. E fu mentre tutti ancora ridevano che udimmo alle nostre spalle una voce, solenne e severa. "Verba vana aut risui apta non loqui." Ci voltammo. Chi aveva parlato era un monaco curvo per il peso degli anni, bianco come la neve, non dico solo il pelo, ma pure il viso, e le pupille. Mi avvidi che era cieco. La voce era ancora maestosa e le membra possenti anche se il corpo era rattrappito dal peso dell'et…. Ci fissava come se ci vedesse, e sempre anche in seguito lo vidi muoversi e parlare come se possedesse ancora il bene della vista. Ma il tono della voce era invece di chi possieda solo il dono della profezia. "L'uomo venerando d'et… e sapienza che vedete," disse Malachia a Guglielmo indicandogli il nuovo venuto, "Š Jorge da Burgos. Pi— vecchio di chiunque viva nel monastero, salvo Alinardo da Grottaferrata, egli Š colui a cui moltissimi tra i monaci affidano il carico dei loro peccati nel segreto della confessione." Poi, volgendosi al vegliardo: "Quello che sta davanti a voi Š frate Guglielmo da Baskerville, nostro ospite." "Spero che non vi siate adirato per le mie parole," disse il vecchio in tono brusco. "Ho udito persone che ridevano su cose risibili e ho ricordato loro uno dei principi della nostra regola. E come dice il salmista, se il monaco si deve astenere dai discorsi buoni per il voto di silenzio, a quanto maggior ragione deve sottrarsi ai discorsi cattivi. E come ci sono discorsi cattivi ci sono immagini cattive. E sono quelle che mentono circa la forma della creazione e mostrano il mondo al contrario di ci• che deve essere, Š sempre stato e sempre sar… nei secoli dei secoli sino alla consunzione dei tempi. Ma voi venite da altro ordine, dove mi dicono Š vista con indulgenza anche la giocondit… pi— inopportuna." Alludeva a quanto tra i benedettini si diceva delle bizzarrie di santo Francesco di Assisi e forse anche delle bizzarrie attribuite a fraticelli e spirituali d'ogni sorta, che dell'ordine francescano erano i pi— recenti e imbarazzanti germogli. Ma frate Guglielmo fece mostra di non raccogliere l'insinuazione. "Le immagini marginali inducono sovente al sorriso, ma per fini di edificazione," rispose. "Come nei sermoni per toccare l'immaginazione delle pie folle occorre inserire exempla, non di rado faceti, cos anche il discorso delle immagini deve indulgere a queste nugae. Per ogni virt— e per ogni peccato c'Š un esempio tratto dai bestiari, e gli animali si fanno figura del mondo umano." "Oh s ," motteggi• il vecchio, ma senza sorridere, "ogni immagine Š buona per invogliare alla virt—, perch‚ il capolavoro della creazione, messo a capo in gi—, diventi materia di riso. E cos la parola di Dio si manifesta attraverso l'asino che suona la lira, l'allocco che ara con lo scudo, i buoi che si attaccano da soli all'aratro, i fiumi che risalgono le correnti, il mare che s'incendia, il lupo che si fa eremita! Cacciate la lepre col bue, fatevi insegnar grammatica dalle civette, che i cani morsichino le pulci, gli orbi guardino i muti e i muti domandino pane, la formica partorisca un vitello, volino i polli arrosto, le focacce crescano sui tetti, i pappagalli tengano lezione di retorica, le galline fecondino i galli, mettete il carro avanti i buoi, fate dormire il cane nel letto e tutti camminino a testa in gi—! Cosa vogliono tutte queste nugae? Un mondo inverso e opposto a quello stabilito da Dio, sotto pretesto di insegnare i precetti divini!" "Ma l'Areopagita insegna," disse umilmente Guglielmo, "che Dio pu• essere nominato solo attraverso le cose pi— difformi. E Ugo di San Vittore ci ricordava che quanto pi— la similitudine si fa dissimile, tanto pi— la verit… ci Š rivelata sotto il velame di figure orribili e indecorose, tanto meno l'immaginazione si placa nel godimento carnale ed Š obbligata a cogliere i misteri che si celano sotto la turpitudine delle immagini..." "Conosco l'argomento! E ammetto con vergogna che Š stato l'argomento principe del nostro ordine, quando gli abati cluniacensi si battevano contro i cistercensi. Ma san Bernardo aveva ragione: a poco a poco l'uomo che rappresenta mostri e portenti di natura per rivelare le cose di Dio per speculum et in aenigmate, prende gusto alla natura stessa delle mostruosit… che crea e si diletta di quelle, e per quelle, n‚ vede pi— che attraverso quelle. Basta che guardiate, voi che avete ancora la vista, ai capitelli del vostro chiostro," e accenn• con la mano fuori dalle finestre, verso la chiesa, "sotto gli occhi dei monaci intenti alla meditazione, cosa significano quelle ridicole mostruosit…, quelle deformi formosit… e formose difformit…? Quelle sordide scimmie? Quei leoni, quei centauri, quegli esseri semiumani, con la bocca sul ventre, un piede solo, le orecchie a vela? Quelle tigri maculate, quei guerrieri in lotta, quei cacciatori che soffiano nel corno, e quei molti corpi in una sola testa e molte teste in un solo corpo? Quadrupedi con la coda di serpente, e pesci con la testa di quadrupede, e qui un animale che davanti pare un cavallo e dietro un caprone, e l… un equino con le corna e via via, ormai Š pi— piacevole per il monaco leggere i marmi che non i manoscritti, e ammirare le opere dell'uomo anzich‚ meditare sulla legge di Dio. Vergogna, per il desiderio dei vostri occhi e per i vostri sorrisi!" Il gran vecchio si ferm• ansimando. E io ammirai la vivida memoria con cui, forse cieco da tanti anni, ancora rimemorava le immagini della cui turpitudine ci parlava. Tanto che sospettai che esse lo avessero molto sedotto quando le aveva viste, se sapeva descriverle ancora con tanta passione. Ma mi Š sovente accaduto di trovare le rappresentazioni pi— seducenti del peccato proprio nelle pagine di quegli uomini di incorruttibile virt— che ne condannavano il fascino e gli effetti. Segno che questi uomini sono mossi da tale ardore di testimonianza della verit… che non esitano, per amor di Dio, a conferire al male tutte le seducenze di cui si ammanta, per render meglio gli uomini edotti dei modi con cui il maligno li incanta. E di fatto le parole di Jorge mi stimolarono una gran voglia di vedere le tigri e le scimmie del chiostro, che non avevo ancora ammirato. Ma Jorge interruppe il corso dei miei pensieri perch‚ riprese, con tono meno eccitato, a parlare. "Nostro Signore non ha avuto bisogno di tante stoltezze per indicarci la retta via. Nulla nelle sue parabole muove al riso, o al timore. Adelmo invece, che ora piangete morto, godeva talmente delle mostruosit… che miniava, che aveva perduto di vista le cose ultime di cui dovevano essere figura materiale. E ha percorso tutti, tutti dico," e la sua voce si fece solenne e minacciosa, "i sentieri della mostruosit…. Onde Dio sa punire." Scese un pesante silenzio sui presenti. Ard di romperlo Venanzio da Salvemec. "Venerabile Jorge," disse, "la vostra virt— vi rende ingiusto. Due giorni prima che Adelmo morisse voi eravate presente a un dotto dibattito che ebbe luogo proprio qui nello scriptorium. Adelmo si preoccupava che l'arte sua, indulgendo a rappresentazioni bizzarre e fantastiche, fosse tuttavia intesa alla gloria di Dio, strumento di conoscenza delle cose celesti. Frate Guglielmo citava poco fa l'Areopagita, sulla conoscenza per difformit…. E Adelmo cit• quel giorno un'altra altissima autorit…, quella del dottore d'Aquino, quando disse che conviene che le cose divine siano esposte pi— in figura di corpi vili che in figura di corpi nobili. Prima perch‚ Š pi— facilmente liberato l'animo umano dall'errore; Š chiaro infatti che certe propriet… non possono essere attribuite alle cose divine, ci• che sarebbe dubbio se queste fossero indicate con figure di nobili cose corporee. In secondo luogo perch‚ questo modo rappresentativo pi— si conviene alla conoscenza che di Dio abbiamo su questa terra: egli ci si manifesta infatti pi— in quello che non Š che in quello che Š, e perci• le similitudini di quelle cose che pi— si allontanano da Dio ci portano a una pi— esatta opinione di lui, perch‚ cos sappiamo che egli Š al di sopra di ci• che diciamo e pensiamo. E in terzo luogo perch‚ cos sono meglio celate le cose di Dio alle persone indegne. Insomma, si trattava quel giorno di capire in che modo si possa scoprire la verit… attraverso espressioni sorprendenti, e argute, ed enigmatiche. E io gli ricordai che nell'opera del grande Aristotele avevo trovato parole assai chiare a questo riguardo..." "Non ricordo," interruppe seccamente Jorge, "sono molto vecchio. Non ricordo. Posso avere ecceduto in severit…. Ora Š tardi, debbo andare." "E' strano che non ricordiate," insistette Venanzio, "fu una dotta e bellissima discussione, in cui intervennero anche Bencio e Berengario. Si trattava di sapere infatti se le metafore, e i giochi di parole, e gli enigmi, che pure paiono immaginati dai poeti per puro diletto, non inducano a speculare sulle cose in modo nuovo e sorprendente, e io dicevo che anche questa Š una virt— che si richiede al saggio... E c'era anche Malachia..." "Se il venerabile Jorge non ricorda, abbi rispetto per la sua et… e per la stanchezza della sua mente... peraltro sempre cos viva," intervenne qualcuno dei monaci che seguivano la discussione. La frase era stata pronunziata in modo agitato almeno all'inizio, perch‚ chi aveva parlato, accorgendosi che per invitare al rispetto del vecchio, di fatto ne metteva in luce una debolezza, aveva poi rallentato l'impeto del proprio intervento, finendo quasi in un sussurro di scusa. A parlare era stato Berengario da Arundel, l'aiuto bibliotecario. Era un giovane dal volto pallido, e osservandolo mi ricordai della definizione che Ubertino aveva dato di Adelmo: i suoi occhi parevano quelli di una donna lasciva. Intimidito dagli sguardi di tutti che ora si posavano su di lui, teneva le dita delle mani allacciate come chi voglia reprimere un'interna tensione. Singolare fu la reazione di Venanzio. Guard• Berengario in modo tale che quello abbass• gli occhi: "Va bene fratello," disse, "se la memoria Š un dono di Dio anche la capacit… di dimenticare pu• essere molto buona, e va rispettata. Ma la rispetto nell'anziano confratello a cui parlavo. Da te mi attendevo un ricordo pi— vivo intorno alle cose accadute quando stavamo qui, insieme con un tuo carissimo amico..." Non potrei dire se Venanzio avesse calcato il tono sulla parola "carissimo". Sta di fatto che avvertii un'atmosfera di imbarazzo tra gli astanti. Ciascuno volgeva l'occhio da una parte diversa e nessuno lo dirigeva su Berengario, che era arrossito violentemente. Intervenne subito Malachia, con autorit…: "Venite, frate Guglielmo," disse, "vi mostrer• altri libri interessanti." Il gruppo si sciolse. Scorsi Berengario lanciare a Venanzio uno sguardo carico di rancore, e Venanzio rispondergli del pari, con muta sfida. Io, vedendo che il vecchio Jorge si stava allontanando, mosso da un senso di rispettosa reverenza, mi chinai a baciargli la mano. Il vecchio ricevette il bacio, pos• la mano sul mio capo e domand• chi fossi. Quando gli dissi il mio nome il suo volto si rischiar•. "Porti un nome grande e bellissimo," disse. "Sai chi fu Adso da MontierenDer?" domand•. Io, lo confesso, non lo sapevo. Cos Jorge soggiunse: "Fu l'autore di un libro grande e tremendo, il "Libellus de Antichristo", in cui egli vide cose che sarebbero accadute, e non fu ascoltato abbastanza." "Il libro fu scritto prima del millennio," disse Guglielmo. "e quelle cose non si sono avverate..." "Per chi non ha occhi per vedere," disse il cieco. "Le vie dell'Anticristo sono lente e tortuose. Egli arriva quando noi non lo prevediamo, e non perch‚ il calcolo suggerito dall'apostolo fosse errato, ma perch‚ noi non ne abbiamo appreso l'arte." Poi grid•, ad altissima voce, il volto verso la sala, facendo rimbombare le volte dello scriptorium: "Egli sta venendo! Non perdete gli ultimi giorni ridendo sui mostriciattoli dalla pelle maculata e dalla coda ritorta! Non dissipate gli ultimi sette giorni!" Vespri. Dove si visita il resto dell'abbazia, Guglielmo trae alcune conclusioni sulla morte di Adelmo, si parla col fratello vetraio di vetri per leggere e di fantasmi per chi vuol leggere troppo. A quel punto sonarono per vespro e i monaci si accinsero a lasciare i loro tavoli. Malachia ci fece capire che anche noi dovevamo andare. Egli sarebbe rimasto con il suo aiutante, Berengario, a riordinare le cose e (cos si espresse) a predisporre la biblioteca per la notte. Guglielmo gli chiese se avrebbe poi chiuso le porte. "Non ci sono porte che difendano l'accesso allo scriptorium dalla cucina e dal refettorio, n‚ alla biblioteca dallo scriptorium. Pi— forte di alcuna porta deve essere l'interdetto dell'Abate. E i monaci debbono avvalersi e della cucina e del refettorio sino a compieta. A quel punto, a impedire che estranei o animali, per i quali l'interdetto non vale, possano entrare nell'Edificio, io stesso chiudo i portali da basso, che conducono e alle cucine e al refettorio, e da quell'ora l'Edificio rimane isolato." Scendemmo. Mentre i monaci si avviavano verso il coro il mio maestro decise che il Signore ci avrebbe perdonato se non avessimo assistito all'ufficio divino (il Signore ebbe molto a perdonarci nei giorni seguenti!) e mi propose di camminare un poco con lui per il pianoro, affinch‚ ci familiarizzassimo con il luogo. Uscimmo dalle cucine, attraversammo il cimitero: v'erano pietre tombali pi— recenti, e altre che recavano i segni del tempo, raccontando vite di monaci vissuti nei secoli passati. Le tombe erano senza nome, sormontate da croci di pietra. Il tempo si stava guastando. Si era levato un vento freddo e il cielo si faceva caliginoso. Si indovinava un sole che tramontava dietro gli orti e gi… si faceva scuro verso oriente, dove ci dirigemmo, costeggiando il coro della chiesa e raggiungendo la parte posteriore del pianoro. Ivi, quasi a ridosso del muro di cinta, dove esso si saldava al torrione orientale dell'Edificio, c'erano gli stabbi e i porcai stavano ricoprendo la giara col sangue dei maiali. Notammo che dietro gli stabbi il muro di cinta era pi— basso, s che vi ci si poteva affacciare. Oltre lo strapiombo delle mura, il terreno che digradava vertiginosamente al di sotto era ricoperto di una terraglia che la neve non riusciva completamente a nascondere. Mi resi conto che si trattava del deposito dello strame, che veniva gettato da quel luogo, e discendeva sino al tornante da cui si diramava il sentiero lungo il quale si era avventurato il fuggiasco Brunello. Dico strame, perch‚ si trattava di una gran frana di materia puteolente, il cui odore arrivava sino al parapetto da cui mi affacciavo; evidentemente i contadini venivano ad attingervi dal basso onde usarne per i campi. Ma alle deiezioni degli animali e degli uomini, si mescolavano altri rifiuti solidi, tutto il rifluire di materie morte che l'abbazia espelleva dal proprio corpo, per mantenersi limpida e pura nel suo rapporto con la sommit… del monte e col cielo. Nelle stalle accanto i cavallari stavano riconducendo gli animali alla greppia. Percorremmo il cammino lungo il quale si estendevano, dalla parte del muro, le varie stalle, e a destra, a ridosso del coro, il dormitorio dei monaci, e poi le latrine. L… dove il muro orientale piegava verso meridione, all'angolo della cinta, v'era l'edificio delle fucine. Gli ultimi fabbri stavano riponendo i loro attrezzi e spegnendo i mantici, per avviarsi all'ufficio divino. Guglielmo si mosse con curiosit… verso una parte delle fucine, quasi separata dal resto del laboratorio, dove un monaco stava riponendo le proprie cose. Sul suo tavolo vi era una bellissima collezione di vetri multicolori, di piccole dimensioni, ma lastre pi— ampie erano addossate al muro. Davanti a lui stava un reliquiario ancora incompiuto, di cui esisteva solo la carcassa in argento, ma sulla quale egli stava evidentemente incastonando vetri e altre pietre, che con i suoi strumenti aveva ridotto alle dimensioni di una gemma. Conoscemmo cos Nicola da Morimondo, maestro vetraio dell'abbazia. Ci spieg• che nella parte posteriore della fucina si soffiava anche vetro, mentre in quella anteriore, dove stavano i fabbri, si fissavano i vetri ai piombi di riunione per farne vetrate. Ma, aggiunse, la grande opera vetraria, che abbelliva la chiesa e l'Edificio, era gi… stata compiuta almeno due secoli addietro. Ora ci si limitava a lavori minori, o alla riparazione dei guasti del tempo. "E con gran fatica," aggiunse, "perch‚ non si riesce pi— a trovare i colori di un tempo, specie il blu che potete ancora ammirare nel coro, di una qualit… cos limpida, che a sole alto riversa nella navata una luce di paradiso. I vetri della parte occidentale della navata, rifatti non molto tempo fa, non sono della stessa qualit…, e lo si vede nei giorni estivi. E' inutile," soggiunse, "non abbiamo pi— la saggezza degli antichi, Š finita l'epoca dei giganti!" "Siamo nani," ammise Guglielmo, "ma nani che stanno sulle spalle di quei giganti, e nella nostra pochezza riusciamo talora a vedere pi— lontano di loro sull'orizzonte." "Dimmi cosa facciamo meglio che essi non abbiano saputo fare!" esclam• Nicola. "Se scenderai nella cripta della chiesa dove Š custodito il tesoro dell'abbazia, troverai reliquiari di una tale squisita fattura che il mostriciattolo che io sto ora miseramente costruendo, e accenn• alla propria opera sul tavolo, "ti parr… scimmia di quelli!" "Non sta scritto che i maestri vetrai debbano continuare a costruire finestre e gli orafi reliquiari, se i maestri del passato han saputo produrne di tanto belli e destinati a durare nei secoli. Altrimenti, la terra si riempirebbe di reliquiari, in un'epoca in cui i santi da cui trar reliquie sono cos rari," motteggi• Guglielmo. "N‚ si dovranno saldare all'infinito finestre. Ma ho visto in vari paesi opere nuove fatte col vetro che ci fan pensare a un mondo di domani in cui il vetro sia non solo al servizio degli uffici divini ma anche aiuto alla debolezza dell'uomo. Ti voglio mostrare un'opera dei giorni nostri, di cui mi onoro di possedere un utilissimo esemplare." Mise le mani nel saio e ne trasse le sue lenti che lasciarono stupito il nostro interlocutore. Nicola prese la forcella che Guglielmo gli porgeva con grande interesse: "Oculi de vitro cum capsula!" esclam•. "Ne avevo udito parlare da un certo fra Giordano che conobbi a Pisa! Diceva che non erano passati vent'anni da che erano stati inventati. Ma parlai con lui pi— di venti anni fa." "Credo che siano stati inventati molto prima," disse Guglielmo, "ma sono di difficile fabbricazione, e ci vogliono maestri vetrai molto esperti. Costano tempo e lavoro. Dieci anni fa un paio di questi vitrei ab oculis ad legendum sono stati venduti a Bologna per sei soldi. Io ne ebbi un paio in dono da un grande maestro, Salvino degli Armati, pi— di dieci anni fa, e li ho conservati gelosamente per tutto questo tempo, come fossero quali ormai sono parte del mio stesso corpo." "Spero me li lascerai esaminare uno di questi giorni, non mi spiacerebbe produrne di simili," disse emozionato Nicola. "Certo," acconsent Guglielmo, "ma bada che lo spessore del vetro deve cambiare a seconda dell'occhio a cui si deve adattare, e bisogna tentare molte di queste lenti per provarle sul paziente, sino a che non si trova lo spessore buono." "Che meraviglia!" continuava Nicola. "Eppure molti parlerebbero di stregoneria e manipolazione diabolica..." "Puoi certo parlare per queste cose di mag a," acconsent Guglielmo. "Ma vi sono due forme di mag a. C'Š una mag a che Š opera del diavolo e che mira alla rovina dell'uomo attraverso artifici di cui non Š lecito parlare. Ma c'Š una mag a che Š opera divina, l… dove la scienza di Dio si manifesta attraverso la scienza dell'uomo, che serve a trasformare la natura, e uno dei cui fini Š prolungare la vita stessa dell'uomo. E questa Š magia santa, a cui i sapienti dovranno sempre pi— dedicarsi, non solo per scoprire cose nuove ma per riscoprire tanti segreti di natura che la sapienza divina aveva rivelato agli ebrei, ai greci, ad altri popoli antichi e persino oggi agli infedeli (e non ti dico quante cose meravigliose di ottica e scienza della visione vi siano nei libri degli infedeli!). E di tutte queste conoscenze una scienza cristiana dovr… reimpossessarsi, e riprenderla ai pagani e agli infedeli tamquam ab iniustis possessoribus." "Ma perch‚ coloro che posseggono questa scienza non la comunicano a tutto il popolo di Dio?" "Perch‚ non tutto il popolo di Dio Š pronto ad accettare tanti segreti, ed Š spesso accaduto che i depositari di questa scienza siano stati scambiati per maghi legati da parto col demonio, pagando con la loro vita il desiderio che avevano avuto di rendere gli altri partecipi del loro tesoro di conoscenza. Io stesso, durante processi in cui si sospettava qualcuno di commercio col demonio, ho dovuto guardarmi dall'usare queste lenti, ricorrendo a segretari volonterosi che mi leggessero le scritture di cui abbisognavo, perch‚ altrimenti, in un momento in cui la presenza del diavolo era cos invadente, e tutti ne respiravano, per cos dire, l'odore di zolfo, io stesso sarei stato visto come amico degli inquisiti. E infine, avvertiva il grande Ruggiero Bacone, non sempre i segreti della scienza debbono andare nelle mani di tutti, ch‚ alcuni potrebbero usarne per cattivi propositi. Spesso il sapiente deve far apparire come magici libri che magici non sono, ma appunto di buona scienza, per proteggerli da occhi indiscreti." "Tu temi dunque che i semplici possano fare cattivo uso di questi segreti?" chiese Nicola. "Per quanto riguarda i semplici, temo solo che possano esserne terrorizzati, confondendoli con quelle opere del diavolo di cui troppo spesso parlano loro i predicatori. Vedi, mi Š accaduto di conoscere medici abilissimi che avevano distillato medicamenti capaci di guarire immantinenti una malattia. Ma costoro davano il loro unguento o infuso ai semplici accompagnandolo con parole sacre e salmodiando frasi che parevano preghiere. Non perch‚ queste preghiere avessero potere di guarire, ma perch‚ credendo che la guarigione venisse dalle preghiere i semplici inghiottissero l'infuso o si cospargessero con l'unguento, e cos guarissero, senza prestare troppa attenzione alla sua forza effettiva. E poi anche perch‚ l'animo, bene eccitato dalla fiducia nella formula devota, si disponesse meglio all'azione corporale del medicamento. Ma spesso i tesori della scienza vanno difesi non contro i semplici bens contro altri sapienti. Si fanno oggi macchine prodigiose, di cui un giorno ti parler•, con cui veramente si pu• dirigere il corso della natura. Ma guai se esse cadessero nelle mani di uomini che le usassero per estendere il loro potere terreno e saziare la loro brama di possesso. Mi dicono che nel Cataio un saggio ha miscelato una polvere che pu• produrre, a contatto col fuoco, un grande rombo e una gran fiamma, distruggendo tutte le cose per braccia e braccia intorno. Mirabile artificio, se venisse usato per deviare il corso dei fiumi o frantumare la roccia l… dove vi sia da dissodare il terreno. Ma se qualcuno la usasse per recar nocumento ai propri nemici?" "Forse sarebbe bene, se fossero nemici del popolo di Dio," disse devotamente Nicola. "Forse," ammise Guglielmo. "Ma chi Š oggi il nemico del popolo di Dio? Ludovico imperatore o Giovanni papa?" "Oh mio Signore!" disse tutto spaventato Nicola, "non vorrei proprio decidere da solo una cosa tanto dolorosa!" "Vedi?" disse Guglielmo. "Talora Š bene che certi segreti restino ancora coperti da discorsi occulti. I segreti della natura non si trasportano in pelli di capra o di pecora. Aristotele dice nel libro dei segreti che a comunicar troppi arcani della natura e dell'arte si infrange un sigillo celeste e che molti mali potrebbero seguirne. Il che non vuol dire che i segreti non debbano essere svelati, ma che compete ai sapienti decidere quando e come." "Per cui Š bene che in luoghi come questo," disse Nicola, "non tutti i libri siano alla portata di tutti." "Questa Š un'altra storia," disse Guglielmo. "Si pu• peccare per eccesso di loquacit… e per eccesso di reticenza. Io non volevo dire che occorre nascondere le fonti della scienza. Questo mi pare anzi un gran male. Volevo dire che, trattando di arcani da cui pu• nascere sia il bene che il male, il sapiente ha diritto e dovere di usare un linguaggio oscuro, comprensibile solo ai suoi simili. La via della scienza Š difficile ed Š difficile distinguervi il bene dal male. E spesso i sapienti dei tempi nuovi sono solo nani sulle spalle di nani." L'amabile conversazione col mio maestro doveva aver posto Nicola in vena di confidenze. Pertanto ammicc• a Guglielmo (come a dire: io e te ci intendiamo perch‚ parliamo delle stesse cose) e alluse: "Per• laggi—," e accenn• all'Edificio, "i segreti della scienza sono ben difesi da opere di mag a..." "S ?" disse Guglielmo ostentando indifferenza. "Porte sbarrate, divieti severi, minacce, immagino. "Oh no, di pi—..." "Cosa per esempio?" "Ecco, io non so con esattezza, io mi occupo di vetri e non di libri, ma nell'abbazia circolano storie... strane..." "Di che genere?" "Strane. Diciamo, di un monaco che nottetempo ha voluto avventurarsi in biblioteca, per cercare qualcosa che Malachia non aveva voluto dargli, e ha visto serpenti, uomini senza testa, e uomini con due teste. Per poco non usciva pazzo dal labirinto..." "Perch‚ parli di mag a e non di apparizioni diaboliche?" "Perch‚ anche se sono un povero maestro vetraio non sono cos sprovveduto. Il diavolo (Dio ci salvi!) non tenta un monaco con serpenti e uomini bicefali. Se mai con visioni lascive, come coi padri del deserto. E poi, se Š male mettere mano su certi libri, perch‚ il diavolo dovrebbe distogliere un monaco dal commettere il male?" "Mi sembra un buon entimema," ammise il mio maestro. "E infine, quando aggiustavo le vetrate nell'ospedale, mi sono divertito a sfogliare alcuni dei libri di Severino. C'era un libro di segreti scritto credo da Alberto Magno; fui attratto da alcune miniature curiose, e lessi delle pagine sul modo in cui puoi ungere lo stoppino di una lampada a olio, e i suffumigi che ne provengono procurano visioni. Avrai notato, o meglio non avrai ancora notato perch‚ non hai ancora passato una notte all'abbazia, che durante le ore buie il piano superiore dell'Edificio Š illuminato. Dalle vetrate, in certi punti, traspare una luce fievole. Molti si son chiesti cosa sia, e si Š parlato di fuochi fatui, o delle anime dei bibliotecari monaci trapassati che tornano a visitare il loro regno. Molti qui ci credono. Io penso che siano lampade preparate per le visioni. Sai, se prendi il grasso dell'orecchio di un cane e ne ungi uno stoppino, chi respira il fumo di quella lampada creder… di avere una testa di cane, e se avr… qualcuno accanto lo vedr… con testa di cane. E c'Š un altro unguento che fa s che coloro che girano intorno alla lampada si sentano grandi come elefanti. E con gli occhi di un pipistrello e di due pesci di cui non ricordo il nome, e il fiele di un lupo, fai uno Stoppino che bruciando ti far… vedere gli animali di cui hai preso il grasso. E con la coda di lucertola fai vedere tutte le cose intorno come d'argento, e con il grasso di un serpente nero e un frammento di lenzuolo funebre, la stanza apparir… piena di serpenti. Io lo so. Qualcuno nella biblioteca Š molto astuto..." "Ma non potrebbero essere le anime dei bibliotecari trapassati che fanno queste mag e?" Nicola ristette perplesso e inquieto: "A questo non avevo pensato. Pu• darsi. Dio ci protegga. E' tardi, vespro Š gi… iniziato. Addio." E si diresse verso la chiesa. Proseguimmo lungo il lato sud: a destra l'albergo dei pellegrini e la sala capitolare col giardino, a sinistra i frantoi, il mulino, i granai, le cantine, la casa dei novizi. E tutti che si affrettavano verso la chiesa. "Cosa pensate di quello che ha detto Nicola?" chiesi. "Non so. Nella biblioteca accade qualcosa, e non credo siano le anime dei bibliotecari trapassati..." "Perch‚?" "Perch‚ immagino siano stati cos virtuosi che oggi se ne stanno nel regno dei cieli a contemplare il volto della divinit…, se questa risposta ti pu• soddisfare. Quanto alle lampade, se ci sono le vedremo. E quanto agli unguenti di cui ci parlava il nostro vetraio, ci sono modi pi— facili per procurare visioni, e Severino li conosce molto bene, te ne sei accorto oggi. E' certo che nell'abbazia non si vuole che si penetri la notte in biblioteca e che molti invece hanno tentato o tentano di farlo." "E il nostro delitto ha a che fare con questa storia?" "Delitto? Pi— ci penso e pi— mi convinco che Adelmo si Š ucciso." "E perch‚?" "Ti ricordi stamane quando ho notato il deposito dello strame? Mentre salivamo il tornante dominato dal torrione orientale avevo notato in quel punto i segni lasciati da una frana: ovvero, una parte di terreno, pi— o meno l… dove si ammassa lo strame, era franata rotolando sin sotto il torrione. Ed ecco perch‚ questa sera, quando abbiamo guardato dall'alto, lo strame ci Š apparso poco coperto di neve, ovvero appena coperto dall'ultima di ieri, non da quella dei giorni scorsi. Quanto al cadavere di Adelmo, l'Abate ci ha detto che era lacerato dalle rocce, e sotto il torrione orientale, appena la costruzione finisce a strapiombo, crescono pini. Le rocce sono invece proprio nel punto in cui la parete del muro finisce, formando come una sorta di gradino, e dopo inizia la calata dello strame." "E allora?" "E allora pensa se non sia pi—... come dire?... meno dispendioso per la nostra mente pensare che Adelmo, per ragioni ancora da appurare, si sia gettato sponte sua dal parapetto del muro, sia rimbalzato sulle rocce e, morto o ferito che fosse, sia precipitato nello strame. Poi la frana, dovuta all'uragano di quella sera, ha fatto scivolare e lo strame e parte del terreno e il corpo del poveretto sotto il torrione orientale." "Perch‚ dite che Š una soluzione meno dispendiosa per la nostra mente?" "Caro Adso, non occorre moltiplicare le spiegazioni e le cause senza che se ne abbia una stretta necessit…. Se Adelmo Š caduto dal torrione orientale bisogna che sia penetrato in biblioteca, che qualcuno lo abbia colpito prima perch‚ non opponesse resistenza, che abbia trovato il modo di salire con un corpo esanime sulle spalle sino alla finestra, che l'abbia aperta e abbia precipitato gi— lo sciagurato. Con la mia ipotesi ci bastano invece Adelmo, la sua volont…, e una frana. Tutto si spiega utilizzando un minor numero di cause." "Ma perch‚ si sarebbe ucciso?" "Ma perch‚ lo avrebbero ucciso? In ogni caso occorre trovare delle ragioni. E che ce ne siano mi sembra indubbio. Nell'Edificio si respira aria di reticenza, tutti ci tacciono qualcosa. Per intanto abbiamo gi… raccolto alcune insinuazioni, assai vaghe in verit…, su qualche strano rapporto che intercorreva tra Adelmo e Berengario. Vuol dire che terremo d'occhio l'aiuto bibliotecario." Mentre cos si parlava, l'ufficio dei vespri era terminato. I servi tornavano alle loro mansioni prima di ritirarsi per la cena, i monaci si avviavano al refettorio. Il cielo era ormai buio e stava iniziando a nevicare. Una neve leggera, a piccoli fiocchi soffici, che avrebbe continuato, credo, per gran parte della notte, perch‚ il mattino seguente tutto il pianoro sarebbe stato coperto da una coltre candida, come dir•. Io avevo fame e accolsi con sollievo l'idea di andare a mensa. Compieta. Dove Guglielmo e Adso godono della lieta ospitalit… dell'Abate e della corrucciata conversazione di Jorge. Il refettorio era illuminato da grandi torce. I monaci sedevano lungo una fila di tavole, dominata dal tavolo dell'Abate, posto perpendicolarmente a essi su una vasta pedana. Dalla parte opposta un pulpito, su cui aveva gi… preso posto il monaco che avrebbe fatto la lettura durante la cena. L'Abate ci attendeva presso una fontanella con un panno bianco per asciugarci le mani dopo il lavabo, giusta i consigli antichissimi di san Pacomio. L'Abate invit• Guglielmo alla sua tavola e disse che per quella sera, dato che ero anch'io ospite fresco, avrei goduto dello stesso privilegio, anche se ero un novizio benedettino. I giorni seguenti, mi disse paternamente, avrei potuto sedermi a tavola coi monaci, o se il mio maestro mi avesse affidato qualche incarico, passare prima o dopo i pasti in cucina, dove i cuochi si sarebbero presi cura di me. I monaci stavano ora in piedi ai tavoli, immobili col cappuccio abbassato sul viso e le mani sotto lo scapolare. L'Abate si appress• alla sua tavola e pronunci• il "Benedicite". Il cantore dal pulpito inton• "Edent pauperes". L'Abate diede la sua benedizione e ciascuno si sedette. La regola del nostro fondatore prevede un desinare assai parco, ma lascia all'Abate decidere di quanto cibo abbiano effettivamente bisogno i monaci. D'altra parte ormai nelle nostre abbazie si indulge maggiormente ai piaceri della tavola. Non parlo di quelle che, purtroppo, si sono trasformate in covi di ghiottoni; ma anche quelle ispirate a criteri di penitenza e di virt— forniscono ai monaci, intenti quasi sempre a gravosi lavori dell'intelletto, un nutrimento non molle ma robusto. D'altro canto la mensa dell'Abate Š sempre privilegiata, anche perch‚ non di rado vi seggono degli ospiti di riguardo, e le abbazie sono orgogliose dei prodotti della loro terra e delle loro stalle, e della perizia dei loro cucinieri. Il pasto dei monaci si svolse in silenzio, come di costume, gli uni comunicando agli altri con il nostro consueto alfabeto delle dita. I novizi e i monaci pi— giovani venivano serviti per primi, subito dopo che i piatti destinati a tutti erano passati dalla mensa dell'Abate. Alla tavola dell'Abate sedevano con noi Malachia, il cellario e i due monaci pi— anziani, Jorge da Burgos, il vegliardo cieco che avevo gi… conosciuto nello scriptorium e il vecchissimo Alinardo da Grottaferrata: quasi centenario, claudicante e d'aspetto fragile, e mi parve assente di spirito. Ci disse di lui l'Abate che, novizio gi… in quella abbazia, sempre vi aveva vissuto e ne ricordava almeno ottant'anni di vicende. L'Abate ci disse queste cose sottovoce all'inizio, perch‚ in seguito ci si attenne all'uso del nostro ordine e si segu in silenzio la lettura. Ma, come dissi, alla tavola dell'Abate ci si prendevano alcune licenze, e ci avvenne di lodare i piatti che ci furono offerti, mentre l'Abate celebrava le qualit… del suo olio, o del suo vino. Anzi una volta, mescendoci da bere, ci ricord• quei brani della regola in cui il santo fondatore aveva osservato che certo il vino non conviene ai monaci, ma poich‚ non si possono persuadere i monaci dei tempi nostri a non bere, che almeno non bevano sino alla saziet…, perch‚ il vino spinge all'apostasia anche i saggi, come ricorda l'Ecclesiastico. Benedetto diceva "ai tempi nostri" e si riferiva ai suoi, ormai lontanissimi: figuriamoci ai tempi in cui cenavamo all'abbazia, dopo tanto decadimento di costumi (e non parlo dei tempi miei, in cui ora scrivo, se non che qui a Melk si indulge maggiormente alla birra!): insomma, si bevette senza esagerare ma non senza gusto. Mangiammo carni allo spiedo, dei maiali appena uccisi, e mi avvidi che per altri cibi non si usava grasso di animali n‚ olio di ravizzone, ma del buon olio d'oliva, che veniva da terreni che l'abbazia possedeva a piedi del monte verso il mare. L'Abate ci fece gustare (riservato alla sua mensa) quel pollo che avevo visto preparare in cucina. Notai che, cosa assai rara, egli disponeva anche di una forchetta di metallo, che nella forma mi ricordava le lenti del mio maestro: uomo di nobile estrazione il nostro ospite non voleva lordarsi le mani col cibo, e ci offr anzi il suo strumento almeno per prendere le carni dal piatto grande e porle nelle nostre ciotole. Io rifiutai, ma vidi che Guglielmo accett• di buon grado e si serv con disinvoltura di quell'arnese da signori, forse per non provare all'Abate che i francescani erano persone di scarsa educazione e di estrazione umilissima. Entusiasta com'ero per tutti quei buoni cibi (dopo alcuni giorni di viaggio in cui ci eravamo nutriti come potevamo), mi ero distratto dal corso della lettura che intanto devotamente proseguiva. Vi fui richiamato da un vigoroso grugnito d'assenso di Jorge, e mi avvidi che si era al punto in cui veniva sempre letto un capitolo della Regola. Mi resi conto del perch‚ Jorge fosse tanto soddisfatto, dopo averlo ascoltato nel pomeriggio. Diceva infatti il lettore: "Imitiamo l'esempio del profeta che dice: ho deciso, veglier• sul mio cammino per non peccare con la mia lingua, ho posto un bavaglio alla mia bocca, sono ammutolito umiliandomi, mi sono astenuto dal parlare anche di cose oneste. E se in questo passo il profeta ci insegna che talvolta per amore del silenzio ci si dovrebbe astenere persino dai discorsi leciti, quanto di pi— dobbiamo astenerci dai discorsi illeciti per evitare la pena di questo peccato!" E poi proseguiva: "Ma le volgarit…, le scempiaggini e le buffonerie noi le condanniamo alla reclusione perpetua, in ogni luogo, e non permettiamo che il discepolo apra la bocca per fare discorsi di tal fatta." "E questo valga per i marginalia di cui si diceva oggi," non si trattenne dal commentare Jorge a bassa voce. "Giovanni Boccadoro ha detto che Cristo non ha mai riso." "Nulla nella sua natura umana lo vietava," osserv• Guglielmo, "perch‚ il riso, come insegnano i teologi, Š proprio dell'uomo." "Forte potuit sed non legitur eo usus fuisse," disse recisamente Jorge, citando Pietro Cantore. "Manduca, jam coctum est," sussurr• Guglielmo. "Cosa?" chiese Jorge, che credeva che egli alludesse a qualche cibo che gli veniva porto. "Sono le parole che secondo Ambrogio furono pronunziate da san Lorenzo sulla graticola, quando invit• i carnefici a girarlo dall'altra parte, come ricorda anche Prudenzio nel 'Peristephanon'," disse Guglielmo con l'aria di un santo. "San Lorenzo sapeva dunque ridere e dir cose ridicole, sia pure per umiliare i propri nemici." "Il che dimostra che il riso Š cosa assai vicina alla morte e alla corruzione del corpo," ribatt‚ in un ringhio Jorge, e devo ammettere che si comport• da buon loico. A quel punto l'Abate ci invit• bonariamente al silenzio. La cena peraltro stava terminando. L'Abate si alz• e present• Guglielmo ai monaci. Ne lod• la saggezza, ne pales• la fama, e avverti che era stato pregato di investigare sulla morte di Adelmo, invitando i monaci a rispondere alle sue domande e ad avvertire i loro sottoposti, per tutta l'abbazia, a fare altrettanto. E a facilitargli le ricerche, purch‚, aggiunse, le sue richieste non contravvenissero alle regole del monastero. Nel qual caso si sarebbe dovuto ricorrere alla sua autorizzazione. Finita la cena i monaci si disposero ad avviarsi al coro per l'ufficio di compieta. Si calarono di nuovo il cappuccio sul viso e si allinearono davanti alla porta, in stazione. Poi si mossero in lunga fila, attraversando il cimitero ed entrando nel coro dal portale settentrionale. Ci avviammo con l'Abate. "A quest'ora si chiudono le porte dell'Edificio?" domand• Guglielmo. "Appena i servi avranno pulito il refettorio e le cucine, il bibliotecario stesso chiuder… tutte le porte, sprangandole dall'interno." "Dall'interno? E lui da dove esce?" L'Abate fiss• Guglielmo per un attimo, serio in volto: Certo non dorme in cucina," disse bruscamente. E affrett• il passo. "Bene bene," mi sussurr• Guglielmo, "dunque esiste un'altra entrata, ma noi non la dobbiamo conoscere." Io sorrisi tutto fiero della sua deduzione, ed egli mi rimbrott•: "E non ridere. Hai visto che entro queste mura il riso non gode di buona reputazione." Entrammo nel coro. Una sola lampada ardeva, su un robusto tripode di bronzo, alto come due uomini. I monaci si posero negli stalli in silenzio, mentre il lettore leggeva un passaggio di una omelia di san Gregorio. Poi l'Abate fece un segno e il cantore inton• "Tu autem Domine miserere nobis". L'Abate rispose "Adjutorium nostrum in nomine Domini" e tutti fecero coro con "Qui fecit coelum et terram". Quindi inizi• il canto dei salmi: "Quando invoco rispondimi o Dio della mia giustizia; Ti ringrazier• Signore con tutto il mio cuore, Su benedite il Signore, servi tutti del Signore". Noi non ci eravamo posti negli stalli, e ci eravamo ritratti nella navata principale. Fu di l che scorgemmo improvvisamente Malachia emergere dal buio di una cappella laterale. "Tieni d'occhio quel punto," mi disse Guglielmo. "Potrebbe esserci un passaggio che porta all'Edificio." "Sotto il cimitero?" "E perch‚ no? Anzi, ripensandoci, ci dovr… essere da qualche parte un ossario, Š impossibile che da secoli seppelliscano tutti i monaci in quel lembo di terra." "Ma volete veramente entrare di notte in biblioteca?" domandai atterrito. "Dove ci sono i monaci defunti e i serpenti e le luci misteriose, mio buon Adso? No, ragazzo. Ci pensavo oggi, e non per curiosit… ma perch‚ mi ponevo il problema di come fosse morto Adelmo. Ora, come ti ho detto, propendo per una spiegazione pi— logica, e tutto sommato vorrei rispettare le usanze di questo luogo." "Allora perch‚ volete sapere?" "Perch‚ la scienza non consiste solo nel sapere quello che si deve o si pu• fare, ma anche nel sapere quello che si potrebbe fare e che magari non si deve fare. Ecco perch‚ oggi dicevo al maestro vetraio che il sapiente deve in qualche modo celare i segreti che scopre, perch‚ altri non ne facciano cattivo uso, ma bisogna scoprirli, e questa biblioteca mi pare piuttosto un luogo dove i segreti rimangono coperti." Con queste parole si avvi• fuori della chiesa, perch‚ l'ufficio era terminato. Eravamo entrambi molto stanchi e andammo nella nostra cella. Io mi rannicchiai in quello che Guglielmo chiam• scherzosamente il mio "loculo" e mi addormentai subito.